Like A Grandson
by Wulfric Gryffindor
Summary: It's a couple of weeks after Harry's fifth year, in his required letter to Dumbledore, he leaves a certain imprint. Can Dumbledore help him with this? mentions of cutting,slight language,and 'the talk' so rated M just incase.
1. The Beginning Of Problems

a/n : this is my first fic, so .. be honest, but dont send me to tears.. please.. i hope you like it..

It was past eleven at night when Harry pushed the scattered bits of parchment off his desk as he began to write the required letter to Dumbledore. Since the beginning the break he was required to owl the Headmaster every two or three days to show he was okay and getting along. What Harry wasn't revealing in his letters was exactly how bad off he was. Ever since Sirus died, Harry made himself feel that he was the only one there was to blame. He was so angry with himself that, feeling he was deserving of no less, Harry began to bring pain upon himself with a very slight, wandless cutting spell. Harry had stumbled upon the fact that he was extremely proficent with wandless magic, and the Ministry of Magic must not be tracking wandless magic anymore.

"Don't worry Hedwig," he said softly to his snowy owl as he noticed the look she was giving him. "Everything is okay, and nobody has to worry about the hero of the wizarding world." Harry finished this last bit with bitterness within his voice. What Harry didn't notice that on the letter he was about to send off to Dumbledore, were a few imprints left on the bottom corner."Come here girl, let me attach this to you."

After sending Hedwig off to whereever the Headmaster spent his summer vacations, Harry collapsed onto his bed and drifted off into a fretful sleep filled with the images of the battle that took place in the Ministry just two weeks before, and with Sirus screaming at him that everything was his fault. The images in Harry's head screamed that if he would have never been born, none of this would have happened, and Harry had began to wonder if that was the truth.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office fixing one of the silver gadgets that Harry had broken after returning from the Ministry. Albus didn't blame the boy for being as angry as he was, so he just set about working on this particular gadget. He didn't even look up from his work until a snowy white owl landed in front of him and hooted softly.

"Ah, hello Hedwig. I see you've brought along Harry's latest letter," Dumbledore said taking the roll of parchment from her leg. He gave the owl a treat as he began to read the letter Harry sent ;

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Everything is well and quiet. The Dursley's haven't said anything lately, and for a change they've allowed me to keep everything in my room.. I suppose that this letter will be enough for another three days. If any word comes in on Voldemort's plans, that I do not know already thanks to this bloody scar, I would like to be included in for a change, seeing as it's all me or nothing, since I'm the main weapon in this war.Good evening Headmaster._

_Harry Potter._

Dumbledore could hear Harry's voice filled with bitterness and sarcasm as he read the letter. This didn't bother the headmaster since he knew it would take awhile to regain Harry's trust, but as he moved to place it beside him, he noticed about three imprints of a rustlike color along the bottom corner of the parchment. Upon a closer examination of these imprints, Dumbledore was shocked to see that it was blood. Running a hand through his silvery beard he turned his attention to the owl still perched on his desk, his thoughts churning in his head. With all that had taken place in the last three weeks, only one thought sprang to the front of his mind that could have caused the marks on the parchment.

"Hedwig," the Headmaster began a knot forming in his throat, " has Harry been hurting himself ?" Hedwig looked at Dumbledore and with a nod of her head and a soft hoot, she confirmed what Albus had been fearing. That Harry was hurting so much emotionally, that it became physical. Afraid that this behaviour could lead to others, Dumbledore stood up and disabled the wards around Privet Drive before apprating to Harry's bedroom.

a/n : okay there's chapter one.. i have up to chapter 4 written, but i'm not fully happy with them yet so until then, please review.

-Wulfric


	2. Midnight Ride

a/n : Here it is chapter two! oh my.. cant believe it! I havent been reduced to tears, but then again. I don't even know if I have any reviews, since I havent looked/noticed.

Oh and I forgot in the first chapter... I Own None of this. it's all thanks to the mighty JK Rowling.. I'm just a pathetic writer manipulating her work into a fic of my own.

Upon entering Harry's room, Dumbledore saw just how bad Harry's emotions had gotten. There was parchment everywhere, and the contents of his trunk were strewn about anywhere they could have possibly landed. Dumbledore headed over to the door, where a flap was installed. Pushing on it, he found it was locked from the outside. Raising an eyebrow, he tried the door and found it locked from the outside as well. Realizing that Harry had been locked in here, he made the connection that this had been going on for a very long time.Feelings of guilt spread through him, the Dursleys had been locking Harry up and the teen had never said anything. Slowly looking about the room, his eyes landed upon a small form curled into a ball on the bed. With a closer look, Dumbledore saw that there was blood on the sheets, and that Harry looked awfully pale. Turning Harry over, Dumbledore saw the many cuts along his arms, and the one cut that was bleeding freely. Mumbling a quick healing charm, he gathered Harry in his arms. With a flick of his wrist everything was packed into his trunk and sent off to his office. With one last quick glance around the room, he apprated back to Hogwarts. He knew that this was a problem that would have to be fixed as soon as possible.

Upon entering the castle, he headed straight to the infirmary and layed Harry on one of the beds.He then went and woke up an annoyed Madame Pomfery. "Really Albus, what is the meaning of waking me up at one in the morning, when you appear to be in perfect health," she said as she pulled a dressing gown on. As they entered the ward, Pomfery about paled at the sight of Harry on the bed in front of her. "What happened to him?" she asked rushing to his side.

"Well Poppy, after recieving Harry's latest letter I noticed there were a few imprints of blood on the parchment. I asked Hedwig weither or not Harry had been doing this to himself, and when she confirmed it, I headed off to pick him up, just to be on the safe side. This was the state I found him in, " Dumbledore explained. Madame Pomfery set about cleaning his wounds and healing them.

"Albus, this boy needs help. What are you going to do about this, '' she questioned as she continued patching Harry up.

Dumbledore shifted his footing slighty before answering. " Well, I think the best thing to do at this time, is to deal with it like a family matter. Speaking as though a grandfather to a grandson would handle this." Seeing the look that Pomfrey was giving him he replied, " Yes Poppy, I know Harry is angry with me. But, I cannot stand by and allow this to happen. Maybe, if we can work this out, he'll see how much I care for him, and that I'm not just using him as he keeps saying."

"Okay then Albus, I see where you're coming from with that idea. It may just work. I've given him a sleeping potion for the time being, because he will be tired for a day or two until he regains his strength. If you hadn't went when you did..." Madame Pomfrey shuddered as she thought of what would have happened. "He shouldn't need to stay in bed, but make sure he eats and drinks plenty. He seems to be a little on the dehydrated side." Dumbledore just nodded, and picked Harry up in his arms.

"I never noticed how small he is, almost like a young child and not a fifteen year old boy," noted the headmaster. "But then again, he'll always be the baby of James and Lily. And upon entering his room, I realized, he's never had a childhood. Maybe, if I can give him a family, he'll be better off." Dumbledore said to himself as he walked out of the infirmary and up to his rooms.

Upon entering his bedroom, he laid Harry on the bed and went over to the trunk he had sent there. He rummaged though it looking for a pair of pyjamas for the boy, when he noticed that all the clothing, besides his school stuff, was about five sizes too big for him and horribly worn. Disgusted, Dumbledore went to his own wardrobe and pulled out a set of midnight blue pyjamas out. With the help of a slight shrinking spell, he changed Harry into the bedclothes and tucked him into his own bed. Dumbledore went into his office to finish up a few things, but left the door slightly open so he would hear if Harry awoke.

Harry awoke slowly, embracing the warmth in the bed. He hadn't had any nightmares in the later part of the night and that struck him as odd, seeing as they usually never stopped. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that he was not in his room, but in a very magnificent bedroom. Looking around, he noted that the room was done in Gryffindor colors, and was extremely elaborate. With a shake of his head, he slipped out of the bed and stood on the deep red carpet. Harry had to steady himself before he moved any further, because he was slightly dizzy. Looking down at himself, he found he was clothed in midnight blue pyjamas. While wondering who dressed him and put him to bed, he noticed some robes of the same color laid out on the bed beside some of his jeans and a shirt. Within a few minutes, Harry was dressed and noticed a door to the left of the bed. With slow movements he moved toward the ajar door, hearing the sound of a quill scratching. Slowly pushing the door open, he gasped when he noticed he was looking into Dumbledore's Office.

Dumbledore had been writting a lengthy letter when he heard the small gasp come from behind him. Turning in his chair, he saw a slightly shocked Harry Potter leaning aganist the doorframe. "Harry, you should be resting." Harry's eyes constricted somewhat in fear, thoughts running though his head ; had Dumbledore found out, and what would he do to him? He was shaken out of his thoughts by the headmaster coming and steering him gently to a couch in the office. " Look at me child." When Dumbledore saw he was making to effort to look at him, he gently put a finger under the teen's chin and turned Harry's head so that he was looking him in the eye. His eyes were a storm of emotions; fear, anger, disbelief, and shame were among the dominate ones. Albus felt his facial expression soften even more, and he rubbed the teen's back to have him relax. "Now Harry, I think we need to have a bit of a talk. And a serious one at that. Are you up to it now, or would you like to rest some more?''

"I'm okay Sir. I feel fine."

a/n : Okay end of chapter 2.. I'm not sure when i'll get the others up.. I've just gotten happy with this one.. so until then.. review please.

puppy dog face


	3. Serious Issues

a/n : Oh my i never thought I'd see more chapters coming out.. wow.. now i'm stuck writing them all and updating just incase the lovely readers out there would form angry mobs if i quit on this..

* * *

**Disclaimer : i own none of this.. well besides my _twisted_ plot idea..

* * *

**

Dumbledore nodded his head at Harry's answer. "Okay then Harry, we'll talk after you have something to eat." He clapped his hands while saying this, and Dobby appeared with a small, but generous breakfast.

"Harry Potter,sir!", the elf exclaimed. " Dobby has made you breakfast! Dobby would have brought more, but Professor Dumbledore said to start out small, because Harry Potter has to regain his strength first,sir!" Dobby set the breakfast down on the small table in front of the couch.

"Thanks Dobby, this looks amazing." With a bow and a smile, the elf disappeared back into the kitchens. Dumbledore read a bit of the Daily Prophet while Harry ate his breakfast. When he looked up again he saw Harry had finished, and with a smile Dumbledore banished the dishes back to the kitchen. "Professor," Harry began deciding to get this question out of the way. "Why am I here at Hogwarts, and why don't I remember coming?"

"Ah, well Harry, when I got your last letter," the Headmaster stated his eyes full of concern as he laid the paper down. " I noticed you had left an imprint in the corner of the parchment. When I looked at it closer, I realized you had left blood on it. Upon asking your owl, I found out you had been doing somethings to yourself. I decided that no matter how angry you may be with me that I needed to check up on you. When I arrived in your room, I found you locked in there from the outside, and bleeding on your sheets. Needless to say, you needed medical attention for the one, and since healing has never been one of my strong points, don't give me that disbelieving look, I brought you here and up to Madame Pomfery. Now Harry, I need to know something from you." Harry looked away, he knew what was coming, the 'Why in the world would you do this to yourself' speech. Then as if reading his mind, Dumbledore spoke,"Harry, look at me child. I'm not going to lecture you on what you did. I just want a simple answer of why for two things. But let's start with this one, why'd you do this Harry?."

"Because," Harry started slowly. "Because, if I wouldn't have been born, Sirus would be alive, my mum and dad would be alive, Cedric and everyone else would still be alive. All those deaths were my fault. Everything is my fault." Closing his eyes, he pulled his head away, and bowed his head at the floor.

The headmaster pulled Harry into a hug, and began rubbing his back again. "Harry, its not your fault. Where would you get an idea like that?"

Harry was shocked to be pulled into the old man's embrace, and he closed his eyes tighter to keep the tears from falling. " I see them every night, they're blaming me. T-they scream at me, telling me I'd be better off dead. And they're r-right. Everything is m-my fault. It's my fault I don't have any family other than the Dursleys', and I should be greatful for what they've done. Giving me a roof over my head, clothing, food. They could have just dropped me off at an orphanage." Dumbledore held him tighter to his chest when he mentioned his 'family'. The old man knew that it would take time for Harry's problem to be resolved, but he planned on helping him in every way possible.

"Harry, you do have a family. Hogwarts is your family, and so are Remus and the Weasleys. You are not alone. And in all actuallity," the old man hesitated for a moment but continued. "You're like a grandson to me, and I'm always here for you. I want to help you, and you can come to me at anytime about anything. We'll finish this talk later, since you've brought up something else I'd like to talk about. You are not going back to the Dursleys, Harry. After seeing everything there, I am never sending you there again."

Seeing Harry was about to speak, he placed a finger on the boy's lips, getting the idea that Harry was about to say he didn't want to be a burden. "Harry you are not going there, and no you are not going to be a burden to anyone. Saying this leads into my second 'Why?' question." Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore continued,"Harry, why didn't you ever say what they were doing to you? No child should have to deal with that."

Harry looked up at his Headmaster, the same man who just told him he was like a grandson to him, with unshed tears in his eyes. With a deep breath, he answered the question that was still lingering in the air. "Because sir, I thought, you'd be too busy to do anything about it. And besides, the blood protection would have been broken then." Harry waited a moment before he choked out, " D-did you really m-mean it, when you s-said I was like a g-g-grandson to you?"

"Of course M'boy. I love you in the exact way a grandfather would love his grandson. And if you are willing, you can stay with me. I'd like to give you a family, I understand if you're still angry with me over what happened at the end of term, but I love you child." the old man said looking at the child clutched aganist his chest. With those words, any anger left in Harry from the end of term disapated, and a feeling he had never felt before grew in his chest. He didn't know what this feeling was so he let it slide for the time being. Harry didn't know what to say at first, because no adult had ever told him that they loved him.

"I think that I would like that s-sir. I would like i-it very m-much, seeing as I've n-never had someone to myself before," Harry said, a small smile on his face.

Dumbledore's heart warmed up to that smile, and he held onto to Harry for a long while. Talk ceased, and it was just the two of them sitting on the couch. They had sat like that for about half an hour when the door to the office opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, slightly surprised at the scene of the headmaster and Harry Potter sitting together on the couch in a tremendous hug.

She took a moment to watch them, for she knew how Harry reacted when he came back to the school after the night at the ministry. She had seen with her own eyes the damage he'd caused, and she saw that Albus didn't seem to mind that his office had been trashed. Clearing her throat, which caused the two to jump slightly, "If you wouldn't mind Harry, I need to steal the headmaster for a little while."

"Okay Professor McGonagall. I think I'm going to head to the library for a bit then. I'll see you in about, an hour," Harry said as he headed out the door. The teen thought for a moment ,with a sly smile crossing his face. Albus knew he was upto something with that smile, but he wasn't sure what. Harry just flashed a trademark smile and headed out the door.

Minerva gaped at the door that just closed and then turned to face Albus. The look on the headmaster's face was one of happiness. "What the heck is going on Albus? Wasn't Mr. Potter quite pissed with you at the end of term?"

With a small chuckle Albus said, " Yes, but that was before I told him another truth. This truth being that I've always loved him like a grandson. After I said that, and offered him a home, which he accepted I might add, any anger that was left in him just disappeared. Now what is it that you needed to go over? I still need to prepare a room for Harry here."

"Oh its just the same old things with the Ministry.."

* * *

a/n : Okay, I rewrote a bit of this, because I had a few complaints on how fast Harry agreed to everything, and fine I give in a bit.. I'll mix a few things around just so it takes a little longer for it to be a grandfather and a grandson.

-Wulfric.


	4. Family and Chess

**Tobias**: See this following chapter? Wulfric just took JK's amazing characters and began manipulating them.. so..

**Wulfric** : Shut UP Tobias.. I was about to say that!

**Tobias**: Oh you were? Hmm.. didnt seem like it to me Forgetful..

**Wulfric**: Bite me..

**Tobias**: That can be arranged..

**Wufric** : Not Literally you moron!

_(chase ensues..)_

**Tobias**: Enjoy the chapter while we run about

* * *

"Well Harry, do you like it?" Albus asked the gaping teen. After Minerva had left, the old man had set to work on creating a room for Harry. The room was adjacent to his own bedroom, and connected by a door in the corner. Since Harry was a Gryffindor as well, he decorated it in the house's colors, much like his own room. Dumbledore made sure Harry had everything he needed in his room, as well as a small library of the headmaster's own books.

"Like it? I love it.. sir. It's perfect. Thank you," Harry said as he launched himself into the headmaster's outstreched arms. He could really get used to this family business.

"Well I'm glad you love it. Seeing as we're to be a family, I needed to make sure the proper.. 'paperwork' went though. If you wouldn't mind, I need your signature to complete the guardianship forms and then, well we will get to the rest later,'' Dumbledore said with a full twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course, sir. I'll sign whatever it is you need me to." Dumbledore lead the way to his office where there was a small pile of forms in the center of the desk. Handing Harry a quill, his grandfather showed him were to sign his name, where to put his initials, and in one place where to place a drop of his blood. When Dumbledore said that was everything, Harry turned to him and said, "Professor, you began saying about something else..What was it?"

Dumbledore hesitated before he started speaking, " Well, Harry. Seeing as I offered you a home, if you would like, I could also.." The headmaster looked like he had run out of steam, which was an unheard of thing with Albus Dumbledore.

" You could what sir? " Harry probed.

" I could, adopt you if you would like me to, " Dumbledore said in a small voice. Harry didn't answer the man, but he launched himself at him again and hugged him as tightly as he could. Chuckling Dumbledore said, " Well, I take it this means you're willing?"

"Of course sir. What do I have to do to make that official?" Harry inquired.

Pointing to a smaller form under the guardianship papers the old man said, " Just sign that Harry. Most of the guardianship papers are the same as adoption papers, so if you are doing both at once you need only to add this last page to it.Oh, and before I forget, in my family, members have more than one middle name, if my name is any indication. So, if you're willing, I'd like to give you two more middle names."

Thinking on it Harry asked, " And what would my full name then be?"

With a small smile Dumbledore replied ," Harry James Godric Orion Potter "

With a large grin on his face he said, "I like it." Harry eagerly grabbed the form to sign it, and as soon as he was finished, the paper began to glow a soft blue. The glow grew in size till it surrounded both Harry and Dumbledore.

After a minute, the glow died down and there was an offical seal on the stack of forms. " There we go Harry, the glow means the forms went though and were accepted, plus you and I were 'bonded' so to speak. I was going to give you one of my names, but I felt Orion fit better after Godric. Now I think we should head and get some dinner don't you think?"

"Yes sir, I'm starving."

Chuckling Dumbledore headed out the door of his office with Harry right beside him. " You should be, I've seen how you can eat over the years. But you are a growing boy, so it's off to dinner for us. And one more thing Harry."

"What is it sir?"

"You don't have to keep calling me professor."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster a moment before he asked, "What shall I call you then?"

"If you're comfortable with it, I'm happy with being called Albus," replied Dumbledore.

"Alright Albus."

Once the pair of them were in the Great Hall, the headmaster steered Harry up to a seat at his left while Professor McGonagall sat at his right. With a look up and down the staff table, the food appeared and the meal began. Professor Snape walked into the hall about five minutes after everyone began seeing as he had been working on a batch of potions and he came to a dead halt when he saw Harry.

" Might I ask why Potter is sitting at the staff table, let alone why he is here?" the man sneered. As he heard the voice, Harry looked up and glared at Snape. He had to bite his tongue to keep from calling him a 'greasy git', and only because he knew his guardian wouldn't like that.

"Severus, Harry is here because I want him to be, and because he is legally in my carenow," Dumbledore replied calmly. To say Snape was shocked would be an understatement. The man tried to talk for a good five minutes, but he could do no more than studder. The rest of the staff present had semi shocked expressions on, because they had been waiting for this day.

"Y-you a-adopted .. P-P-Potter!" came the response finally from Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's face, as Dumbledore answered calmly, " Of course I did. And seeing as I did. Harry will now be living with me, which means he'll be here for the summers and such." This information was too much for Severus Snape, as he turned and walked out of the Hall in a daze.

" Well Albus, I never thought I'd see the day when Snape was at a loss for words," Harry said as he finished his meal.

"Professor Snape, Harry" his guardian corrected him. " He's a Hogwarts teacher, and weither or not you and him get along, you still must address him as 'Professor' ".

Harry looked at his plate and mumbled a "Yes Sir." A few members of the staff chuckled, Harry Potter wasn't about to get away with anything with the headmaster being his guardian.

After dinner, Albus challenged him to a game of chess. "Albus, if you haven't heard already, I am the worst chess player there is."

Looking at Harry over his glasses, Dumbledore replied, " Now, now. That cannot be true" .

At this moment, the door to the office swung over and Professor McGonagall came in with a small stack of parchments. Seeing the chessboard, and the fact she heard the slight conversation between the two, she rolled her eyes and said, " Albus, he's right, he is an awful chess player. But then again, so are you, well to me you are." Seeing the old man's expression of slight annoyance she continued, " You have yet to get more than two games up on me when we play. How many am I up by now, eight? Anyways, these need to be looked over in the morning. Goodnight you two, and Harry, you may be an awful player, but Albus can be just as bad, just distract him."

With that she left the office and Harry erupted in laughter. Albus sent him a small glare, but that caused Harry to laugh harder. " Oh can we just play?" Albus stated.

When his laughter finally resided, Harry said, " Of course." As the game continued on, Albus thought Harry could be as merciless as Minerva when playing chess. His skills weren't up as high as hers, but when he made a good 'kill' he gave the same slight smirk that she did. After an hour and a half, Harry cornered Dumbledore's king, and the game was finally over.

Cleaning up the chessboard Harry heard his grandfather mumble, " As merciless as Minerva, and I thought I had a chance.."

Chuckling Harry turned to the old man and said, "Well then, I'll be sure to tell her that." The headmaster just rolled his eyes and told Harry it was getting late and he should head off to bed. "Yes sir. Goodnight Albus." Harry went into his room, and found a house elf had laid out a set of red nightclothes for him. He changed into them and slipped under the covers. Right before he went to sleep, he raised his hand and mumbled a silencing charm out of habit.

A few hours later though, Harry awoke in a cold sweat trembling.

* * *

a/n: Another rewritten chapter.. go me.

_Well, The reason I have Albus calling him 'child' is because well, when he's as old as he is, everyone seems like a child pretty much, and Dumbledore really cares about Harry, so 'child' just well.. fit.._


	5. Nightmares

**Tobias** : Have you learned your lesson Wulfric?

**Wulfric**: What's that, not use a simple expression around you for fear you'll take it literally?

**Tobias** : No, the lesson about telling everyone you're just 'borrowing' JK the Amazing's characters

**Wulfric** : Well, I'd tell people if you didn't get to it before me.

**Tobias** : Shut Up.

**Wulfric **: Make me. Oh and everyone, enjoy chapter five.

* * *

It was the same nightmare he always had, with Sirius screaming at him and falling into the veil over and over again. Harry knew only one thing could stop the trembling, but he didn't know what his guardian would do if he found out. He could just go and talk to him but, Albus was an old man and he needed his sleep. "Well, with the silencing charms, I'll be in enough trouble, so what's the point in worrying what he'll do _if _he finds out?" Harry thought to himself. With that thought out of the way, he laid back on his bed and mumbled the cutting spell as he ran a finger along his forearm. With a sigh, he turned over onto his side and drifted fretfully off to sleep.

The next week went along quite peacefully. Harry kept the chess games interesting (he was up by two games at the moment), much to the old man's disliking and Minerva's amusement. Harry felt this was the best week he had for as long as he could remember. Yet, still each night Harry had to spell his rooms because the nightmares kept coming and he didn't want to awake his guardian, or his guardian's anger if he found out about the spells.

One night though, after a late Order meeting, Dumbledore decided to check in on Harry before he headed off to bed. When he opened the door, he saw Harry thrashing about within his covers. Taking a step in towards the bed, Harry's slight screams rang in the man's ears and he hurried over to the bedside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he grabbed his grandson about the waist and lifted him onto his lap. Surprisingly Harry was fully awake, but it still took about twenty minutes for him to relax enough to lay back down on the bed. Harry chanced a glance at Albus' face, and not suprisingly he had his ' angry headmaster's' face on. Groaning Harry said, "I think I'm in quite a bit of trouble.."

"Right you are Harry. I'm not pleased," Dumbledore stated thinking all that was going on was silencing charms. As Harry turned a bit to be more comfortable, his sleeve moved up and his arm exposed. Dumbledore's eyes were faster than Harry's movements. Harry hid his face as his guardian took hold of his arm and pushed the sleeve up to his elbow.

"Harry."

Preparing himself for the angry face he was sure to get, he turned over and faced Albus, "Y-Yes Sir ?"

With a sigh, the anger drained from his guardian's face and was replaced with concern. "Harry, I'm not angry about this. The charms, yes I am slightly angry about them, but not this. I wish you would have told me about the nightmares Harry, then I could have been here for you." Summoning a bottle of disinfectant, Albus cleaned Harry's arm up. "I know you are upset at the moment from these nightmares, so we'll talk in the morning. Now, come out of bed child."

"Huh, what Albus? Why do I need to get out of bed, " Harry asked in confusion. By this time Albus had him out of his bed and was steering him towards his own bedroom. Without answering Harry, Dumbledore lead Harry into his room and was heading towards the bed. " Get in Harry, you're spending the rest of the night here."

"Oh, sir, really I can just go back to bed I'll be alright," Harry stammered out.

Albus fixed him with his 'no nonsense look' and said, " Harry, you are going to get in that bed and not argue. If you're having nightmares, and you're spelling your room, then you're staying with me till we work things out. Now get on in, there is plenty of room."

Turning down the covers, Albus waited until Harry was in bed to tuck him in and then headed to his bathroom to change into his own nightclothes. When Albus came back out, Harry was curled up under his covers asleep. ' He probably hasn't had much sleep in the past week' , he thought as he slipped under the covers and laying down beside Harry. Before he allowed sleep to take him he curled an arm around his charge and felt Harry move towards him.

After Harry was fully asleep again, Voldemort decided to pay a little visit to the bane of his existance. " Oh little Harry! Come out and play! "

Groaning inwardly Harry looked up to see Voldemort sitting in his throne like chair. " What are you interupting my sleep for tonight Voldie? "

Fingering his wand Voldemort looked at Harry and replied, " Oh the usual reasons, to annoy you the bane of my existance, to cause you pain, and you tell you that you're on the losing side."

Rolling his eyes Harry looked at the man in front of him, " And just how do you figure that I'm on the losing side? "

Sneering the man replied, " Because you are on the side with filthy mudbloods and mudblood lovers like that old man."

Smirking at Voldemort Harry stated, " Well then, aren't you on the losing side then? I mean, you are a halfblood. Do your pathetic Death Eaters know that? Do they know the manic they follow isn't even a pureblood?"

Standing up with hatred in his eyes, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and simply said , "_Crucio_." Instantly Harry was sent into shockwaves of pain, screaming out he could hear Voldemort laughing.

Dumbledore was awoken by Harry screaming and shaking beside him. " Harry, Harry wake up. You're with me. You're alright, just wake up. " Albus brought Harry to his chest and held him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words to him. After a bit he relaxed and opened his eyes, to find himself staring up at the concerned face of his guardian.

Managing a weak smile Harry answered the question he knew that would be asked. " Voldie decided to come and pay a visit. He got a tad pissed at the replies I gave him. Of course when he's pissed he enjoys using the Cruciatus Curse. And since it's big bad Voldie, he has enough hate to do it." Harry then added more or less to himself, " Unlike me."

That last comment didn't go unheard by Dumbledore. "What do you mean ' Unlike me', Harry?" Albus asked him. " Have you been casting Unforgivables?"

Harry hadn't meant for him to hear that comment, but he knew he couldn't lie to the man. " Y-yes sir. I did, once. It just s-sort of happened."

Fixing Harry with his gaze Albus asked, " What do you mean, it just sort of happened? Harry this is serious, those curses are illegal for a reason."

Harry looked down at the bedspread and said softly, " It happened after Sirus died. I went after that bi--." Harry caught himself before he swore, " That _woman _and I don't know what I was doing, next thing I know, I'm shouting 'Crucio' and all I sent her was a shock. Just a shock. She laughed and told me I needed real hatred to be able to pull that curse off. I didn't mean to Albus, it just sort of happened. I'm sorry, sir."

Albus looked at the distraught teen beside him, and pulled him into another hug. "It's okay Harry. The fact that you couldn't complete the curse means that you love too much. You can't cast a curse that depends on a huge amount of hatred, because weither or not you see it, you love the people around you too much. Yes, you wanted her to feel the pain that you felt, but you loved Sirus too much to finish it. Hush now, and sleep."

The rest of the night turned out to be peaceful, and no nightmares or visits from Voldemort came. In the morning after both were fed and dressed, they headed into Albus' office for the talk that was promised the night before.

* * *

a/n: and another rewritten one.. just a little bit is changing in them.. but I think they flow a little better then..

-Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias : **Wulfric, you Moron.

**Wulfric** : Shut it, I need to write the next chapter.

**Tobias **: Lazy..

**Wulfric **: Lazy! What the heck, I've gotten 5 chapters up in two days, you shut the hell up.

**Tobias** : Hit a nerve did we?

_(Struggle heard as Wulfric beats Mr. Tobias about the head)_


	6. One Long and Serious Talk

**Wulfric**: Wow, I'm getting the first word in, so as you know I've just been manipulating what JK has given me up until before the 6th book, because, well I pretty much despise the 6th book..

**Tobias**: That's only because of the character death..

**Wulfric** : Yes that, and the fact it could have been written a heck of alot differently now why don't you go sulk somewhere else.

**Tobias** : And why would I be sulking!

**Wulfric **: Cause of this---

_(Wulfric places a right hard slap to the back of Tobias' head)

* * *

_

Albus sat down at one of the chairs by the fireplace, and motioned for Harry to sit across from him. "Now Harry, I want to know, how long have you been having nightmares?"

Harry waited a moment before he looked up at his guardian and answered, " Almost every night since the fiasco at the Ministry, and when it's not nightmares, Voldie enjoys the break and makes visits as well. "

" I see, so you've been having them every night for almost a month. You know that you could have came to me at anytime. I do not care if it is in the middle of the night, I don't want you to go though these sorts of things alone. Harry, can you try and come to me next time, no matter how big or small the matter is ? Can you try for me ?"

Harry thought for a moment before he answered, " I'll try Albus, next time before I do anything, I'll come to you."

Nodding Albus thought a moment before he asked his next question. " Harry, when did you start injuring yourself? Was it after that night at the Ministry or what?"

Harry had to think a moment or two to chose the right words to answer with. " Well, I didn't start until about, maybe a week after, Sirius died." Albus just nodded to show he was listening, and before he could speak again Harry asked in a small voice, " Sir, what's happening to Umbridge?"

"Whatever do you mean Harry? What all happened with her, because I'm not privy to the details since she left the castle."

" Well, you know I spent a large amount of time in detention with her." Albus nodded. " Um, you were never told what her detentions were like were you?"

Dumbledore did not like were this was going at all, but he needed to know what happened so he shook his head. " Ah, well you see Albus, Umbridge kind of used a blood quill on us all, and well look for yourself the results of that." Harry lifted his right hand so he could clearly read the scar ' I Must Not Tell Lies'. Albus was slightly quaking in his anger that Umbridge abused her power and forced his students and his own, well he did think of Harry as his child, to use a blood quill and slightly hurt to the fact that he was never informed. Yet, Harry wasn't finished, "Also, she was going to use the Cruciatus curse on me, and said she was the one who sent the dementors during the summer."

"Harry, why didn't you tell either myself or Minerva? If you told us, we could have put a stop to it."

" Well, I didn't tell you because you hadn't even looked at me. As for Professor McGonagall, I was afraid had I went to her, Umbridge would find some way to have her sacked, and then I would really be in it deep. One of the most important professors not looking at me and if I spoke the other one at risk of getting sacked. What would you do?" , Harry asked as his voice started to crack.

Albus looked at Harry a moment and said, " Minerva and myself are the most important professors to you? " Neither of them saw Professor McGonagall lurking by the slightly open office door.

Nodding Harry replied, " Of course, you've always been there for me after each and everytime I break the rules and do something dangerous. Professor McGonagall has been there as well, not as much mind you because she hides her favortism better than you do, not that you really show it but everyone knows. After I kinda made you leave, I was afraid she was angry with me, and then Umbridge tried to sack Hagrid and she got hurt trying to save her friend."

Harry had to stop a moment to regain himself before he could continue. " I was taking my Astronomy OWL at that time, and I saw everything. I - I.. I was afraid that McGonagall was _gone. _The strict teacher who's caught me breaking the rules enough times, but still cared enough to stick up for me during my career appointment could have died, and I would have felt it was my fault."

McGonagall couldn't just stand there anymore, within five long strides she had made it to where Harry and Albus were sitting. Albus watched as Minerva pulled Harry into a hug and Harry began to sob onto her shoulder. " Hush Harry, hush. It's okay", Professor McGonagall said but her own voice was breaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never heard a student speak of her like that and it meant the world to her.

Albus then got off his chair and kneeled on the floor by them and hugged them both tightly. It took alot of time for them to calm down enough to look at each other and speak. " Harry, " Minerva began. " Thank you, I do care about you as you can see, and you are right I do hide it better than Albus but that doesn't mean anything. Harry, if you ever need to talk to someone besides this old coot, my door is open to you. You know where you can find me, and if you don't shame on you." She finished saying this with a small smile which made Harry wonder why she didn't smile more often.

" I take it then Minerva, that you heard a great deal of what Harry was saying." Albus stated.

" I came up around the time he mentioned Umbridge, and then well, I just wanted to know what he wasn't telling us and then.. " she trailed off. "Sorry for eavesdropping, I didn't expect to, but I was curious Albus!"

Chuckling he replied, " It's quite alright Minerva, we all had been curious about what Umbridge did here to the students, and now thanks to Harry, we know. It'll take sometime but, something will have to be done about her. Now, beyond that what did you come up here for anyways Minerva?"

" Oh! Yes, that well, I have something here for Harry." With that she pulled out a shrunken Firebolt, and returned it to it's normal size before handing it to Harry. " Harry, your ban has been lifted and if you want, I'd like you to be Gryffindor's Captain."

Harry looked at his broom lovingly for a moment before he answered. " Y-you want m-me to be Q-q-quidditch C-captain!" After seeing both Albus and his head of house nod he accepted. Professor McGonagall took Harry's hand and pressed two badges into it, one of course was his captain's badge and the other was a prefect's badge.

"Harry," Albus began. " I'd like you to accept the prefect's badge, you should have had it last year but I did feel as though it would be too much."

"Of course I'll be a prefect sir, but won't this mean there are three sixth year prefects for Gryffindor?"

McGonagall took it upon herself to answer this, " No Harry, there will still be two prefects. It seems Mr. Weasley has lost his position. In the role of a prefect they cannot fail any core subjects on their OWLs, and sadly he did, but I'm sure you'll find out about that when the results come out to you all. Now I really must go, I have to get the first year's letters started."

After McGonagall left, Albus turned to Harry, " Why don't you spend some time in the library? I have some things I need to do, so we could just meet up for lunch in the Hall."

"Okay sir, I think I'm going to write some letters anyways, is it okay to tell Ron and Hermione that we're a family basically now?."

"Yes, of course. I forgot to tell you but I informed the Order about it beforehand, so the guardduty on the Dursley's could come to a halt."

"See you at lunch Albus"

"Yes, and behave yourself," Albus said to his charge's retreating back.

* * *

a/n : Another rewritten chapter finished.. WOOT.. Go me.. go me.. Okay I'm done. If some of you who've read this a million and one times, and enjoy the Wulfric/Tobias banter that starts and ends each chapter.. you'll notice I've not done anything with that.. I happen to like it a lot.. it's fun to add within my fic.. gives me the laughs I desperately need sometimes after finishing a chapter. I remember a review when I first started adding Tobias, and they mentioned like it was getting 2 fics at once. I guess one could say that.. but it's also showing what's going on with dear old Wulfric too at times.. so it's a double thing for me.

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias** : OUCH! You hurt me!

**Wulfric** : Serves you right, I need to start my next chapter.

**Tobias** : You haven't started it yet!

**Wulfric** : Well I can't with you annoying me each time I try. So Shut it.

**Tobias** : Make me.

_( Wulfric hits Tobias with a well placed silencing charm.)_

**Wulfric** : Ahh.. MUCH better.


	7. Letters

**Wulfric** : As usual I'm just manipulating what all has been set in front of me to my own twisted ideas.

**Tobias** : MMM! MPH!

**Wulfric** : Will you shut up if I remove the charm Tobias?

_(nodding of the head)_

**Tobias**: Finally! Jeez, did you have to do that!

**Wulfric** : Yes. I needed to write this chapter.

* * *

Harry sat down at one of the tables in the library and pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill. He decided to start a letter to Hermione first, seeing as she'd take everything in and not run the risk of becoming jealous unlike Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Wow, alot has been going on with me lately. I've been having some, shall we say problems, and Dumbledore has been helping me though them. Heck, the man has even legally become my guardian! It's nice to have a family that cares, and because of the adoption, and Dumbledore tradition, I ended up with a couple more names. It's funny actually I went from Harry James Potter to Harry James Godric Orion Potter. I'm thinking about tacking Dumbledore onto the end of it, because the man took me in and all, but what do you think about that?. So now I'm living here at Hogwarts, and it's really quiet here without everyone else. Almost scary at times._

_Anyways, guess what! My ban has been lifted and McGonagall wants me to be Captain. I agreed, since I recieved my Firebolt back and everything. Oh, and those pesky OWL results of ours will be coming out soon. I hope I did well, and you, well we don't need to worry about you. I predict straight O's for everything. Oh, and speaking of OWL results, I'm also a prefect. McGonagall gave me the badge, and told me that to remain a prefect they can't fail a core subject. She mentioned Ron failed one, and well I have the badge now. Hermione, what am I going to do about this? He's not going to be happy about it, and knowing my luck there's going to be major jealousy. _

_Hermione, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I am so glad you're my friend. Without you, I would have died, at least two or three times by now. I know we've had our share of fights in the past, and you and Ron still do but I want you to know, that I'm always here for you. Love you._

_Harry_

Harry looked over the letter a few times before he moved onto another sheet of parchment to send a note off to Ron. He just hoped he could get everything to go over right.

_Ron,_

_Hey Mate. I bet you've heard by now that, well I've been adopted, by Dumbledore too. Couldn't be happier either. Are you guys at headquarters or the Burrow? Just asking since Albus hasn't told me anything of interest. _

_Have you heard from Hermione? I bet she's going insane waiting for the OWL results. Oh, and my ban got lifted and McGonagall gave me back my firebolt so, I'll be able to play quidditch again._

_Harry_

With both letters finished and sealed, Harry headed up to the owlery to call Hedwig down. " Here girl, can you see to it that Hermione gets this? And be sure to wait for a reply, since I'm sure to get one." After Hedwig sailed out of a window, Harry called down a school owl to take Ron's letter to him. Realizing he needed to get to lunch so his guardian didn't send out a search party, he headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

A few days later during breakfast Harry recieved a reply from Hermione, but none from Ron. Hedwig settled herself down to have some of his cereal while he opened his mail.

_Harry,_

_I'm so glad for you to find family in Dumbledore and the name's mighty cute I might add. In regards to the tacking of 'Dumbledore' to the end of it, Harry James Godric Orion Potter-Dumbledore , has a nice ring to it. Especially since your guardian's name is just as long at Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. I bet he'd be honored for you to add his name. Your problems Harry? Oh Harry, I'm really sorry about Sirus, if you ever need to talk to someone other than Dumbledore, I'm here and I know McGonagall is there as well. You know how she loves her lions._

_I'm really happy for your captaincy, and the prefect position as well. As for Ron, I don't know what's with him. I haven't heard from him yet this summer. I don't even know where he's at, headquarters or the Burrow. He was never one to really 'fit' the role of a Prefect, and I know you'll do perfectly fine. If he has any problems with it, well, I'll just have to send Ginny's bat-bogey hex at him. Harry, if he does give you a rough time about it, forget it. He isn't worth you stressing yourself over guilt and the likes. You deserve this Harry, and don't let anyone tell you differently._

_You do not know if I have straight O's, and don't you even joke about it until we have our results in hand. These are some of the most important results we'll recieve, other than our NEWTs which are just two years away. Maybe if we can arrange it, we could get together some time, my parents are okay with it because I had expected a request from Ron, but oh well. _

_And Harry, I love you too._

_Hermione_

"Oh Albus, " Harry started putting his 'good schoolboy face on.

Upon seeing Harry's face, the headmaster's eyes began to twinkle, " And what is it that you want m'boy?"

"How'd you know I wanted something?"

Chuckling, he replied, " I could tell from that face you're wearing. You _never _look that innoccent. Unless you want something. So out with it, what are you hoping I'll give in to?"

"Aww Alby, you took all the fun out of it. But since you know I want something I'll just get onto it. Can Hermione come and say sometime? Please.." Harry gave his guardian the best 'puppy dog face' he could manage.

After chuckling over being called 'Alby', he answered Harry, "That can be arranged, but what about Mr. Weasley?"

Looking down at his plate Harry answered, " I haven't heard from him, so I don't know. I sent him a letter, but.."

"Ah, okay Harry. Well I'll go work out some details and I will let you know if you can invite Miss Granger."

"Thank you Albus!" Harry said hugging the man about the waist.

Hermione arrived the day before Harry's birthday after lunch, and tackled him to the floor as soon as she laid eyes on him. " Hey Hermione. I take it you missed me ?"

" Of course I missed you Harry, and I'm just so happy for you. You deserve a nice family, and so does Professor Dumbledore."

"Well thank you Miss Granger. Since it is summer, you can drop the formalities and just call me Albus," he said eyes twinkling bright. " If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room. The castle has arranged for a guest room here in my quarters, so you may stay there. It's across from Harry's.." As he said this, he went down the hall and to a door that seemed to just materalize.

Upon opening the door, the group was greeted by a large room that would just fit Hermione's personallity. There were large shelves filled with books, and a study desk filled to the brim with everything she could need. The room itself was in rich, warm colors. Gryffindor's house colors were widely spread about, but there was also some deep blue and purple accents.

"Prof-- Albus, this is too much. It's amazing. I love it, " was all that she could get out.

" I hoped you'd like it. Now why don't the two of you head off somewhere? I'm sure you don't want to hang around here all day."

" Okay Albus. When do you want us back?"

" In time for dinner. And you two behave okay?" he said with amusement in his eyes. He had watched the two of them since they began Hogwarts, and he could see how much they cared for each other. Even if they did not see it yet.

* * *

a/n : well here's _another _chapter. I'm amazed that i'm getting them done as fast as i am... but rewriting isn' that hard.

of course all the reviewers that have ever reviewed, love you guys

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias** : You actually have a chapter started before you post the previous one!

**Wulfric **: Yes. Do you have a problem with that?

**Tobias** : No. I'm just shocked.

_(eye roll from Wulfric)_

**Wulfric** : Shut up. I need to finish this, before I end up with angry reviewers and a revolt since Shadow's Rain is getting her pitchforks ready.


	8. OWL Results

**Wulfric**: Well, here it is, yet another installment in this twisted plot line I have

**Tobias** : Shut up, I hate to admit this, but this is actually decent.

**Wulfric** : I'm in shock now.. thanks..

**Tobias** : Don't get used to this. You are taking JK's characters, settings, spells, first 5 years...

**Wulfric** : Okay you can shut it now.

* * *

Over the next few days things were great. On Harry's birthday they had a small party in the Great Hall with the teachers, Hermione and Remus. Dumbledore asked if Harry wanted a bigger get together, but Harry said he had just wanted to be around people who cared about him. With all the time spent together without Ron, Harry and Hermione were becoming steadily closer. It wouldn't be long until they finally saw what it appeared everyone else saw. Some of the teachers, including Dumbledore and McGonagall, had a small betting ring set up just over this. In the second week of August, two owls came to breakfast with letters for Harry and Hermione. This was it, the day of the OWL results.

"Ah, Harry, my guess is that the results have finally come out. They are a bit later than they would usually be, because they had to review over one test a couple of times," said Albus a growing twinkle apparent in his eyes.

Harry looked at Hermione, who had somehow restrained herself from tearing the seal to shreds, and said, " Well, here we go." With that they both opened their results. As Harry read over his letter, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

_Mr Potter-Dumbledore,_

_Your results can be found on the other piece of parchment enclosed. The results determine which classes you may take as your NEWTs, and determinally help decide your future._

_Examiner Marshbanks_

_Head of Examiners_

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

_for_

**Harry James Godric Orion Potter - Dumbledore**

**Defense Aganist the Dark Arts:**

**Theory : O (gold star)**

**Practical :O (gold star)**

**Transfiguration:**

**Theory : O (silver star)**

**Practical : O (silver star)**

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

**Theory : E**

**Practical : E**

**Herbatology :**

**Theory : E**

**Practical : E**

**Charms:**

**Theory : O**

**Practical : E**

**Potions:**

**Theory : O (star)**

**Practical : O (star)**

**History of Magic:**

**Theory : P**

**Practical : N/A**

**Astronomy :**

**Theory : N/A**

**Practical : A**

**Divination:**

**Theory : N/A**

**Practical : A**

**OWL Results : 8 OWLS**

**(gold star) - _To find marks any higher, one must go past Albus Dumbledore's scores and back at least 140 years._**

**(silver star)_ - To find marks any higher, one must go to Minerva McGonagall's scores._**

**(star)_ - To find marks any higher, one must go to Severus Snape's scores._**

At this point Hermione began reading over his shoulder at his scores. " Harry! I didn't know you were that bright," she said jokingly. It wasn't until she read the bottom of the paper did she realize how bright he was. "Merlin Harry! You beat Albus, and almost beat Professors McGonagall and Snape!"

All Harry could do was nod his head, he was in complete shock. Albus watched this exchange, and said to Harry, " Alas, my reign has ended. No matter though, the lead still stays in my family. May I see your results Harry?" Harry just handed the paper to his guardian who read over it, and then noticed the 'Potter- Dumbledore' at the top. "Harry, did you add my name to the end of yours?"

The question awoke Harry from his shock who sheepishly grinned and answered, " Yes Albus. It only seemed right." Albus gave his, well he wanted to call him his son, the full look of pride, as he hugged him and praised him on his results.

" Hermione, what did you get? Straight O's as I predicted? " Harry asked her.

" Oh shut it Harry. That must be the reason you have an A in Divination. Yes, I have straight O's. Though my scores aren't as high as yours.." she trailed off.

"Let me see them. Hermione! You beat Flitwick's score, you have the highest known Arithmancy scores..and you have full marks in History of Magic. That itself is better than me since I only ever slept in that class, and that became apparent when dear old Voldie visited me during my OWL."

Giving Harry a playful punch on his shoulder she replied, " Alright. That is true. Without my notes you would have failed that class long ago in first year."

"Exactly Hermione. You're still the smartest witch here, well in students that is. I reckon McGonagall's still higher up than you. Especially if we remember that chess set of hers in our first year."

" So are you going to go on and be an auror now Harry? You have the grades for it," Hermione asked.

Harry had been thinking on his career choice, especially since he found out about the prophecy. " You know what Hermione, I don't think I want to. I've been battling one single sadistic manic my entire life so far. I don't think I want to do it for always. I was thinking of being, a teacher. A Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher to be exact"

"Harry! You'd be great at that. Especially after the DA last year. With you in the post, the students would be sure to learn everything they needed, and a few other things of course." Hermione said in basically one breath.

" Yea, I think I'll continue with DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and.. hm.. Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said as he thought on it.

" I'm going to take those as well, along with Arithmancy. I might also come back and teach, though I'd teach Arithmancy instead. It's more of my element at times."

A few days later Hermione and Harry went to Diagon Alley with Albus and Minerva. They didn't run into Ron while they were there, but they went into the twin's shop where Harry loaded up on anything and everything he could. Just so his guardian and head of house didn't see, he asked Hermione to keep them occupied as he bought a few things and handled a huge mail order that would be delievered to him. The reason for the mail order was simple, so Albus didn't know what all Harry was buying. He was going to cause a bit of mischef this year, and he knew if he was caught, things wouldn't be easy for him.

Sadly though after they finished getting all their school supplies, Hermione had to return home. She'd be catching the train to school, while Harry decided he'd just remain in the school. Ron hadn't sent any word to Harry, so he didn't want to have any chances of there being a scene on the train or anything like that.

A few days before school started, Albus recived word of an emergency meeting that he had to rush off to. After leaving a note for Harry that said he'd be back as soon as possible, he flooed off.

* * *

a/n : Okay i know Harry's results are like.. so far off its not funny. Well.. oops, sorry i just wanted the poor boy to be happy about something.. now the beating of Dumbledore's is possible, cause we know Harry is über good at DADA, Transfigurations well, he didnt beat Minerva, but i wanted him to be happy. As for Snapes, it's possible.. cause well Snapes a bat and without him, Harry seems to do much better.

_My reviewers, I love you all. Seriously._

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias**: There, another chapter of yours done and being sent up.

**Wulfric** : Yea, but this time I'm not starting on a new chapter right away.

**Tobias** : And why would that be?

**Wulfric** : I need to get out my pitchforks, and I have a feeling my best one needs sharpened.

**Tobias** : PITCHFORKS!

**Wulfric** : Yea, incase I need to lead a revolt later. Duh.

_(sharpening of pitchforks can be heard.)_

**Tobias** : Oh yea, I forgot how addicted to that one story you are..

**Wulfric**: Shut up.


	9. Long Talk with Minerva

**Wulfric** : As usual I'm here to state the characters and places and pretty much anything you've seen before are not mine I'm just ---

**Tobias** : Stealing them for use in your own twisted ways.

**Wulfric** : Ack, must you!

**Tobias** : Yea I must. And if you keep it up, I'm hiding your pitchforks.. OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!

**Wulfric** : Oh heck.. its one of cuddlebearlove's bloody _gelfs _.. acck..

_(scuffle heard as the gelf tries to attack Tobias)

* * *

_

Harry awoke earlier than he usually did. He had this strange feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. Shaking that feeling off, he got up and put of bed. After getting dressed he headed into his guardian's office, where he found the note Dumbledore wrote earlier.

_Harry, _

_There has been a slight emergency, I do not know what has fully happened yet. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Albus_

Harry moved to head out to go down and have an early breakfast when an owl zoomed into the room. It was just the Daily Prophet, so Harry paid the owl and made to open the paper, because he needed something to read. However, when he unrolled the paper, he saw the reason Dumbledore had been called away.

**Ministry Of Magic Attacked!**

_**Early this morning a group of Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself stormed the Ministry. In this attack, the Minister was killed and so were several others of his office including a Mr. Percival Weasley, Ms. Dolores Umbridge and a Mrs. Hestia Jones.**_

The article continued down many more paragraphs until near the bottom Harry saw a small statement that caught his eye.

**Muggle Town Razed**

_**A muggle town of Little Whinging was razed to the ground by a group of newly joined Death Eaters. It appears that there have been no survivors from the attack.**_

Little Whinging? That meant only one thing, the Dursley's were most likely dead. No matter how they treated him while he was there, they were still family. His aunt was the only one fully related to his Mum by blood, and now she was just gone. Harry just stood there in shock for a moment while all the pain flooded into him. It wasn't just the Dursley's deaths, but also those at the Ministry. For some unknown reason, Harry felt as though these were more names to add to the list of people that had died, in some way thanks to him.

He turned fully intenting on going to his room and just releasing the pain he felt from under his skin, but then he remembered what Albus said about talking before he did it next time. His guardian wasn't there, but his head of house was probably in her office, and she did say that if he ever needed to talk that she was there. Without hesitation, he headed out the door and to McGonagall's office.

Once he got there, he didn't waste any time and knocked lightly on her door. It didn't take long for the door to open to reveal his head of house, who seemed suprised that it was Harry that was knocking.

"Um, Professor. You, uh, said that if at anytime I needed to talk that, uh, you'd be here, " Harry stammered out. " And the 'old coot' as you refered to him, is away and I was wondering.."

" Harry come in and have a seat, you don't need to explain just come in and I'll listen." Harry allowed himself to be steered into one of her chairs by her fireplace. After seeing he had her full attention he decided he better start at the beginning.

"Professor, did Albus tell you why he brought me here to Hogwarts?" She shook her head, so Harry continued. " Well, he brought me here, because you see. Oh, forget it, I'll just show you." With that Harry rolled both his sleeves up to reveal his scarred wrists. McGonagall's eyebrows were at the danger of slipping into her hairline. "Yea, it's exactly what you are thinking. Thanks to my owl, Albus found out and brought me here. After one bad night, and he found out I had continued it, he pretty much made me promise that the next time I wanted to hurt myself that I'd talk to him. Seeing as he isn't here, I thought I'd come and see you."

"Oh Harry, I'm glad you came to me instead of harming yourself. Now, could you answer a question for me?" Seeing he nodded, she continued, " Why do you have the urge to cut yourself this morning?"

"The Prophet. Little Whinging was razed to the ground. The Dursley's are most likely dead. I may have hated them, but I surely didn't want them dead. Well, at times Vernon, but not my aunt and Dudley." He then muttered, " No matter how much he was like Vernon." That simple explaination showed McGonagall so much into Harry's life. In her eyes it showed the reason Harry seemed to dread the end of the school year, and why he always remained at the school during holidays.

The two of them sat there and talked for over three hours, during that time Dumbledore had returned and noticed that Harry had read the paper. When he couldn't find Harry in any of the rooms, he remembered that Minerva had told him her door was open to him at anytime should he need it. Hoping that was where Harry had went, he headed towards the Head of House's office. Once there, he knocked on the door and was granted enterance. Sure enough Harry was sitting there, talking to Minerva.

"Ah Harry, it appears that your 'old coot' of a guardian has returned. I'm willing to bet he's been worried sick about you and wondering if you're okay. Go on with him, and let him fuss over you and make sure to the ninth degree that you are okay. And anytime you need me, I'm here for you Harry." McGonagall said, embracing Harry.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"Harry, seeing as we just talked for over three hours, you may drop the formality. You can just call me Minerva."

"Alright then, thank you Minerva." Saying that, Harry hugged her again before he headed out into the hall to wait on Albus.

" I take it Harry told you everything Min, " Albus asked.

"Yes Albus, he told me everything. I would have never guess Harry had fallen that far."

" I know, I had trouble believing it at first but we can just remain here for him. Thank you for that offer you had extended to him. It means a lot as you can see," Albus said. As he made to go out, he turned to Minerva and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek, murmuring " Thank you again" before he made way to go and fuss over his charge.

* * *

a/n : bloody rule.. hmph.. thank you all for reviewing as always.. and i hope pitchforks aren't needed with my fic.. though, they probably have been brought out a time or two.

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias** : Bloody little creature..it bit me! What use is it! What is it even?

**Wulfric** : You don't want to know what it is. As for the use, it's not like we've been told anything yet.

**Tobias** : I think I'm going to have to go talk to her...

**Wulfric** : No you're not, because I'm taking this thing back to her right now. I have NO idea how it got here..

_( Gelf is bound and leashed, and taken back to where it belongs)_


	10. Start of Term

**Tobias**: AHH! That bloody BURNS!

**Wulfric** : Deal with it. It's the stuff cuddlebearlove gave us for that bite.

**Tobias** : Those creatures need to be killed.

**Wulfric** : Shut up for now, they are being taken care of, I don't know about killing them but they're locked away.

**Tobias** : Good, now you all enjoy this chapter which as usual, is as twisted as Wulfric.

**Wulfric** : Shut Up Tobias!

* * *

While Harry was running about the castle running some last minute errands for the teachers as they prepared for the feast that night, the students were boarding the train to come to Hogwarts. Ron happened to be meeting up with Hermione after she got out of the prefects meeting, but she didn't know exactly how to act around him. After their fourth year and the Yule Ball, she got the impression Ron liked her, but she didn't return those feelings. Now though, after the visit she had with Harry during the summer, she was beginning to have feelings towards him, and from the impression she got Harry returned them.

" Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Ron asked before she could even sit in the compartment.

"Oh it was great. Got my OWLs back, visited Harry for a week and a half, spend some time in the sun, you know the normal. So what were your OWLs?" Hermione had been wondering what they were since Harry ended up with Ron's badge. She had the feeling he failed Potions since he never seemed to care about that class, other than to insult Professor Snape.

"Oh, visited Mr. Potter-Dumbledore eh? Figures. My OWLs weren't great as you know since I lost my prefect position to the headmaster's _grandson. _I got one O, in DADA. An E in Charms. A's in Transfiguration, Divination, and Astronomy. One P in Potions and a D in History of Magic. Happy, " Ron said in a huff.

"Fine Ron, if you are going to act like a sulky school boy, then I am not sitting in here with you. And McGonagall chose Harry as a replacement prefect. Not Albus." Saying that, Hermione stood up and stormed out leaving a jealous, angered Ron behind.

" Wait..did she just call him Albus!" he said outloud to himself.

Within no time, the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and from the train spilled forth the students. After the first years made it over to Hagrid and started their journey, the older students were on their way up to the school. Harry was waiting in the Great Hall already at the Gryffindor table when Hermione made her way through the crowd of students to him.

"Oh Harry! How have you been? Are you okay and everything? Not in trouble yet are you," she said in basically one breath while choking the life out of him in a death grip hug.

" 'Mione, I need to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Harry. It's just I missed you."

"Well I missed you too. Hey Ron. How have you been? I know this summer's been rough, it has been for us all actually."

Ron just glared at Harry, " What do you mean ' for us all '! You didn't lose a brother, and you've been sitting in this school all high and mighty like being the _Grandson _or whatever the two of you are calling it of one of the most well known wizards. Now you have **MY** prefect's badge and from what I hear, you're _also _Quidditch Captain. No Harry your summer was downright awful, do you feel any guilt at all from Sirius' death! Had we not went to the Ministry he'd be alive, and there stands the chance of Percy being alive as well. I saw your relatives died as well in a raid, do you even care! No, you are high and mightly famed and esteemed Harry Potter, wait let me fix that, _Harry Too-many-middle-names-for-a-normal-person Potter-Dumbledore!"_ By the end of Ron's rant, Harry just stood there, pale as anything before he turned and rushed out of the hall.

Hermione went to go after him, but by this time McGonagall was bringing in the first years, and there was nothing she could do about Harry at the moment. She looked up at the staff table at Albus, who was watching Harry leave. Albus had seen and heard what transpired between Ron and Harry, and he was afraid to see what condition he'd find Harry in when he went to his rooms. He had a strong feeling that Harry had went straight to his own room in his quarters and that he wasn't in any mood to be around anyone. Sighing, Dumbledore watched the sorting, gave the few start of term notices that included the new quidditch captains, told Professor McGonagall that he may need her help with Harry later, and willed the feast to be over with.

During the time the feast was taking place Harry had rushed into his room. He was in shock, how could Ron ever say that. Didn't he understand that it wasn't easy being Harry Potter? And why did he throw the fact that he was now Dumbledore's, well he was basically Albus' grandson, in his face? Ron had what Harry had always wanted, a family. Now that Harry finally had one and was beginning to finally come to face what happened with Sirius, Ron just goes and says Harry doesn't understand and enjoys the fame. Harry's mind was in overdrive and he knew only one thing would clear it enough, he laid on his bed and mumbled the spell he relied on many a time, a few times before he was at a point were he could think. At that moment, he heard the door to his guardian's office open, so he had to make quick with cleaning up. A quick disinfecting charm, that he found in one of the books in his room, and a pull down of his sleeves made him presentable.

"Harry," Albus said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry just nodded, he couldn't keep all of this in at once, he was afraid of what he might do to himself if he did. Albus sat down on the bed beside him and said, "Okay, I saw what happened and heard the majority of it. Would you tell me what bothered you the most?"

" The fact that he thinks I enjoy being famous, and that I feel no guilt over Sirius, the Dursley's and his brother. He acts as though I've never lost someone like that. At least he's never seen their actual death. I saw Cedric's and Sirius's. Then there are also the deaths I've seen time after time in the visions from dear old Voldie. I've seen so much of it and, and I just want it all to stop. I never asked for any of this to happen. Before I'd give anything to what he has, a family. Now that I have you, I wouldn't trade that feeling I get when I'm around you for the world. The same goes for Minerva as well. " At this point Harry was in tears, and Albus pulled him into a hug. When he did this, he noticed Harry was holding his one sleeve down so it wouldn't move. Albus would have to talk to him about that after this was over.

" Then, he acted like it was thanks to the adoption that I got both badges and I hadn't earned them. I don't know what to do Albus, and I don't know if I want to be in the dorm rooms with him. If this is what he does the first night back, what will he do next? Can I just stay here, at least for now Albus. Please? I don't want to be alone in the tower."

" Of course Harry, if you give me a moment, I'll firecall Minerva to go and retrieve your things from the dorms." Harry nodded and Albus slipped out of the room and into his office to make that call.

* * *

a/n : Okay, I know I made Ron into a complete jerk and all, but it was the best way to make everything that I want to happen fit in.. it just worked out so nicely... i had some problems deciding how awful i wanted ron to be, so i took it to a pretty high extreme.. if you hate it.. sorry.. but for now (at least.. i havent got the whole thing planned yet) he's going to be that jerk. please, leave your reviews on this.

* * *

**Wulfric** : I need that pitchfork of mine.

**Tobias **: Going to kill the gelfs?

**Wulfric** : Nah, going to wait for her 23rd chapter.

**Tobias** : What and not write your 11th?

**Wulfric** : Too tired at the moment.. I'll do that after lunch tomorrow.. I have a freaking practice I need to get too.

**Tobias** : You do know this was a really mean chapter right ?

**Wulfric** : Yes I know, but it goes with how the fic is moving and I don't care what you think Tobias, just shut up.


	11. Aftermath of the Feast

**Tobias** : Great, now you've made Ron into a prat.

**Wulfric** : Can you be quiet! I have a headache from band practice.

**Tobias** : Aww.. is the little band geek tired and grouchy?

_( Tobias gets hit upside the head with a trumpet, then bashed with it)_

**Wulfric** : Little band geek eh? You're lucky my flute is being sent out here soon during the marching season.

* * *

"WHAT? He said that?" Minerva screeched. Albus just nodded his head. He was correct in saying that she would be seething when he told her what all had been said earlier. At the moment though, he was thankful he cast a silencing charm on the room from the way she started to rant.

"Minerva, please calm down. Could you do me a favor and get Harry's things from the dorm rooms? It appears that he has no interest in staying there, at least for now."

"Of course Albus, I'll get his things. I'll be up in a moment."

While Albus was in his office Harry was wanting more and more to cut himself. Thinking now that his guardian was around maybe he could help. Harry stood up, and walked out of his room and into the office. Dumbledore was sitting on a chair in front of the fire rubbing his temples. He looked up though when Harry sat beside him. "Albus, I , uh, want to.." but here Harry trailed off and seemed to loose all steam.

"Harry, you have hurt yourself already and that urge is coming back, is it not?"

"H-how did you know I already did?" Harry asked, almost horror-stricken.

"My dear boy, your body language and the fact you held your one sleeve down was what told me everything. I am not angry, you know that. If I had been anyone but the Headmaster, I would have followed you straight of the Hall. I know Miss Granger was about too, had Minerva not shown up with the first years. But, may I see your arm Harry?"

"Y-yes sir, " Harry said rolling his one sleeve up.

"Is that all Harry?". Harry didn't speak, but nodded instead. "Would you like me to heal them maybe?" Harry thought a moment on this. Did he really want them there? He decided he didn't want them, so nodded for Albus to heal them. After they were healed and Harry had rolled down his sleeve, a very pissed off Professor McGonagall walked into the room. She was muttering under her breath until she saw both of them sitting by the fire.

Walking over she pulled Harry up and into a hug. He loved her hugs, so warm and gentle, and they made him feel safe just like Albus did. She murmured soft words into his ear that made him calm down, and made all urges run away.

"Harry, " she started. " What do you use to lock your trunk?"

"My trunk?" he asked slightly confused. "Oh, I charmed it to only open for others with my permission."

" It's a very good thing you did that Harry. Seems Mr. Weasley was going to be searching your trunk looking for something, he has two weeks detention by the way for that and the language I heard from him all throughout the tower, but he wouldn't say anything about trying to open your trunk. I have a feeling he was looking for your badges.."

" Maybe."

Albus looked at his basically grandson, " What do you mean maybe, Harry?"

"My father's cloak is in there."

"Ah"

"Albus, you haven't given him James's cloak have you?" Minerva asked.

"Actually, I've had my father's cloak since Christmas of my first year. Albus sent it to me, though he didn't sign it and made me wonder who the heck gave it to me until the end of the year after everything happened with the Stone." On Minerva's face dawned realization. She now realized how Harry had gotten into so much trouble, and yet how he was never caught for half of it. "Yea used it to get into the restricted section, ended up finding that mirror, took Norbert to the Astronomy tower, got to the third floor, snuck into Hagrid's the night he was arrested, which you know about sir, to follow those damn spiders, sneak out the night Sirius escaped, see the dragons, get to the prefect's bath to work on that egg, and wow, many more times."

" You did all of that with that cloak of your father's?" Harry nodded. "Albus, why did you ever give it to him?"

" Well Minerva, I had a feeling that no matter what he was going to sneak out and do dangerous things. This way, he was less likely to get caught, and well Gryffindor never lost points. With the stone and Sirius, it's a very good thing that Harry had that cloak. Plus, it's not like we can punish him for that or anything now that it's all in the past."

" Ah, Albus can we just get off my many dangerous adventures that somehow I didn't get killed doing."

"Of course Harry. Now, you must be tired with how busy the teachers kept you today, so why don't you just head off to bed?"

"Yea, Goodnight Minerva," Harry said hugging the woman. He then turned to Albus and hugged him as well saying, " Goodnight Alby. I love you."

Albus smiled, hearing Harry's little nickname for him, and kissed the top of his head replying, " I love you too. Now off to bed with you."

Harry went back and into his room, levitating his trunk back there, as Albus motioned for Minerva to take a seat by the fire. " What is going on with Mr. Weasley Albus? I would have never expected something like that from him."

" Ah Minerva, it's simple. He's jealous of the fame and everything Harry has, even though Harry has never wanted that. Harry himself told me that before the adoption he would have given it all up just to have a family like Ron. He's happy he's found family not only in me, but you as well Min. Yes, Mr. Weasley lost a brother this summer, but what he's forgetting is that Harry has lost his parents, his godfather, and his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. There are also the deaths that he has seen in the visions Voldemort has sent him in the past. He feels guilty for all the deaths that have happened at the hands of Tom."

"What can we do about it?"

" I'm not sure yet if there is anything we can really do, other than to be there for Harry. It seems Miss Granger will also be helping us, because had you not appeared with the first years, she would have followed Harry out of the Hall and up here. Now you have classes to prepare for Min, you should head off to bed as well."

Sighing Minerva said, " Of course I do, and I have Harry second class of the day, sadly though I have him after Severus. That's going to be a treat."

" Yes, that it will be." With that Minerva left the office. Albus checked to make sure Harry was asleep and then headed to his own room to await the morning.

* * *

a/n : There ya go yet another chapter up and running. Next one is where Snape pays a visit, seeing as Harry's got Potions first thing... I think I changed a bit of it.. I don't remember.

* * *

**Tobias** : Someone isn't happy. And that hurt!

**Wulfric** : Good. It wasn't supposed to feel good. And you wouldn't be happy either.

**Tobias** : But why'd you have to take it out on me and Ron!

**Wulfric** : I told you last night, Ron is that way for a reason. As for you, that's been coming to you for awhile.


	12. NEWT Potions

**Tobias** : Wow, you did say a few hours..

**Wulfric** : Yes Tobias. I wrote this as soon as I had chapter eleven up.

**Tobias **: Why so?

**Wulfric** : So a certain person, _(coughjordancough) _doesn't bring their pitchforks out on me.

**Tobias** : Ah.. for your safety then?

_(Very large complicated book hits Tobias)

* * *

_

a/n : Thanks to Cuddlebearlove for the 'Snape' idea, though I'm taking a different direction than the one she gave, because this'll be played out.

* * *

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast just to grab some toast and his timetable. "Great," he thought. "Potions first thing. Why is it that I get to start out seeing the overgrown bat?"

Too soon though, it was time for the select few who made it into Snape's NEWT Potions to head down to the dungons. Upon entering, Harry realized it was composed of all four houses, with the most being in Slytherin of course. Hermione and him were the only two Gryffindors in there. He didn't recongize the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs, but then again he had never paid much attention to them. Draco Malfoy of course was in this class, but dumb and dumber weren't. Throwing a glare in Malfoy's direction, his attention was brought to the front of the room were Snape came in, cloak billowing behind him. "Makes him look even more like a bat," thought Harry.

" Now, some of you have earned your right to be in here. Others, got in here from frenzied studying for the last five years, and then there was the one who got in on _fame._Mr. Potter-Dumbledore, do you know how much of a shock it is to see you in my class?" Snape said.

"Of course I do, sir. What's even more surprising is that I came close to beating your OWL score."

" That is impossible Potter. "

" Oh it is? See for yourself, " Harry said holding out his OWL results which he thought to bring with him.

"There is no way you could come close to my scores. You somehow cheated."

"Bullshit I did. For once without you flapping about this class, I could concentrate and actually do the test. You're just pissed because I , the _Golden Boy_ damned near kicked your ass in OWL results."

"Enough! Mr. Potter - _Dumbledore _I will not be spoken to like that. You are to get out of this class and not come back till I know you have earned a right to be in here. Also fifty points from Gryffindor. Now why don't you run along and complain to your guardian!"

With that Harry stood, walked out the door and slammed it shut. The entire class could hear him almost shout, "Bloody Overgrown Bat" as he walked down the corridor. Hermione wanted to go after him, but remained behind. She could always teach Harry what the lesson was later.

"Don't a single one of you move, or even breathe for that matter," Snape snapped as he went into his office. He planned on calling Dumbledore at that exact moment. "DUMBLEDORE!" He yelled into his fire.

"Yes Severus?"

" I want to personally see Potter's OWL exam. He does not deserve to be in here, when he has never shown any talent for this subject and the fact that I'm a ' bloody overgrown bat'."

"He didn't say that.. did he Severus ?"

" He most certainly did, along with a few other things, since I kicked him out until I know exactly how he did on his OWL"

"Severus, why can't you just accept the OWL that Harry recieved?"

"Because I can't. And I'm willing to bet he is on his way to your office to complain to his _guardian _just like I told him to."

Sighing Albus replied, " And let me guess, you stated that in front of the entire class."

"Of course."

" Very well. I will have a word with Harry, if he comes to complain to me like you told him to. And if you _must _see his exam, I will try and get it sent to you."

"Thank you sir."

Back the corridors, Harry had no intention of going to Albus. It was time that someone pranked the bat of Slytherin

* * *

a/n : Ack, another shortish like chapter though i believe shorter than the last one. Oh Well. Snape paid a very lengthy visit. Yes, i'm figuring it to be Harry/Hermione.. and as for Ron.. I'm not sure yet.. I just kinda write as this all comes to me.. i have NO plan for this at all.. kinda just go with the flow.

* * *

**Tobias** : That wasn't nice.

**Wulfric** : Since when do you care about being nice? You bother me each time I go to write a chapter.

_(Wulfric gets hit by a trip jinx)_

**Tobias** : Can't even dodge a simple jinx

_(full fledged duel begins)_


	13. A Marauder Worthy Prank

_(A white haze lingers over Tobias and Wulfric)_

**Tobias** : WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!

**Wulfric** : Shut up. I am in no mood for you.

**Tobias** : And why is that?

**Wulfric** : I need to sharpen some pitchforks, leave me alone for now.

_(Sharpening of pitchforks can be heard.)_

**Tobias** : Fine, I'll give the disclaimer. This is Wulfric's story yes, but pretty much everything you recongize belongs to JK.

* * *

While his guardian and Snape had their conversation, Harry took to relaxing in an empty classroom not too far from McGonagall's office. Harry was betting that he'd receive and earful from Albus when he finally saw the man, but he wanted to throughly earn it, and that would require planning. He began to draw up a diagram of the potions classroom and map out just how he was going to set this plan into motion.

During the summer, Harry had found a book hidden away in a dusty corner of the library titled " The Marauders' Guide to Pranking " , chuckling he knew exactly why this was there; for the next generation to prank teachers, and greasy gits. Contained in this handwritten book was details on every prank they had played, plus ideas for ones they didn't get a chance to carry out.

Harry quickly found what he was looking for, and the details he needed. With all his careful planning done, he just needed to wait until lunch to slip into the Potions room and set that part of the plan. Just then the bell rang and Harry slipped out of the class and into Transfiguration. As much as he enjoyed this class, he sat at a seat in the back, hoping nobody would really notice him. McGonagall started the class of with a speech on how important the NEWTs in a years time would be and then started them on a review from their OWLs.

As she was scanning the room, she noticed Harry sitting in the back alone. She almost let out a gasp when she saw him look around and make sure no students were watching and then the goblet they had into a bird, and back into the goblet. After that, with a bored expression on, he transformed the goblet once again, this time into a snake. As the other students were working, Harry and the snake conversed in hushed hisses.

" He's doing some excellent magic, I'll have to talk to Albus about that, " McGonagall thought. Towards the end of class she set an essay for homework, and just mere seconds before the bell rang, she said, " Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are exempt from the assignment seeing as they could correctly do the work in class."

Harry watched as the other students headed towards the Great Hall, and instead he ducked into dark corner and pulled his invisibility cloak on. After he saw Snape enter the Great Hall himself, he headed down to the dungeons. Once there he set about his plan, the many powders about the room (they had to be in different places so that he'd get some on his), and most importantly the charms and spells that wouldn't activate upon Snape till he entered the Great Hall at dinner and sat in his seat. Chuckling, Harry knew dinner would be an interesting affair.

Albus was worried about Harry. He had barely seen him during breakfast, he did not come up to complain like Severus thought he would, and he wasn't here at lunch. Something was up with Harry and he wasn't sure what was going on. Just moments into lunch, Minerva had leaned in and told him about the amount of magic that Harry had done in her class, without any effort it seemed.

Harry just then slipped into the Great Hall, and took a seat away from everyone else at the Gryffindor table. Albus noticed that Harry seemed distracted, more so than usual. He appeared to be almost jumpy, as he looked closer at Harry, he noticed Ron walk, no not walk, but strut into the Hall. After he sent Harry a scathing glare, one that Snape would almost be proud of, he moved on down to the table where Hermione sat. Albus noticed Ron lean in and ask Hermione something, as to what he didn't know, but he had a good idea after what happened next.

"WHAT! RONALD WEASLEY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA!" came Hermione's angered scream. Next thing anyone knew Hermione had drawn her wand and sent many a jinx and hex at Ron. By the time she was done he had; boils, slight burns, jelly legs, and Ginny's infamous 'Bat-Bogey hex' just to start things. She then stormed out of the hall, and it appeared was headed for the library.

Then her magnified voice was heard, " AND THE ANSWER IS NO YOU GIT!" As the Hall sat in shocked silence in the aftermath of Hermione's anger and McGonagall went to repair the damage done to Ron, Albus scanned the Hall for Harry. Once again, Harry was gone. Albus made a mental note to talk to Harry after dinner.

Harry was supposed to go to Charms after lunch, but he decided to skip it. Charms was easy compared to his other subjects, and he really didn't want to be in the same room as a seething Hermione and an angered Ron. He valued his life more than that. Instead of going to class though, he snuck into McGonagall's room and sat in the back corner away from everyone and under his cloak. Harry didn't want to go near his grandfather, not before dinner that was, yet he didn't want to be alone. Plus there was the added fact that Dumbledore could see though invisibility cloaks and McGonagall couldn't.

At dinner Flitwick informed Albus that Harry hadn't shown up to class. "He's skipping classes the first day?" Albus thought to himself. " I'm really going to need to have a talk with that boy as soon as dinner is over. If he shows up that is." Almost instantly after he had this thought, Harry walked into the Hall quietly and sat near the Head Table, by himself again. That was short lived though as Hermione entered the Hall and sat down beside him.

Moments later Snape entered, his cloak billowing as always, and sat down at his seat at the Head Table. The effect was instantaneous.Next thing any member of the Hall knew, Snape was dressed in red and gold robes, with a Gryffindor lion on the back and breast. Scowling he looked down at his robes, and then noticed that his hair had turned bright shocking PINK! A shimmering phoenix appeared in front of him. "Probably _his _signature." Snape thought. If things couldn't get any worse a Ministry owl flew in and deposited Harry's OWL exam in front of him. Severus Snape was seething, and he had a damned good idea who had pulled this off.

"POTTER-DUMBLEDORE!" Severus snapped. " JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Harry was looking at Snape with a confused expression. He knew his guardian knew instantly that he had done this, but he didn't want Snape to know that.

" I didn't do anything, sir. How could I have without anyone seeing me?" Harry said in an innocent voice.

" I know you did it. I'll have you serving detentions for months!"

"Calm down Severus, " Albus said softly. He attempted to remove the spell, but found he couldn't. "My, my, " he thought. "Seems Harry put a lot of thought into this." Clearing his throat he said, " Ah, Severus whoever planned this seems to have put a time release spell on it. If I'm correct, the spell will end in five minutes time. And Severus, unless you have solid proof that Mr. Potter is the one responsible for this, you cannot punish him."

By this time Harry was tired of all the looks he was getting, not to mention the glares from one Potions Master, so he told Hermione he'd talk to her sometime and slipped out of the Hall. Before he was completely gone though, he increased the time that the spell would last on Snape. Of course he did it wandlessly so he couldn't be blamed. After this was done, he headed upstairs to his room. He knew Albus would be in shortly, and right he was. Harry hadn't been in his room ten minutes when the aged headmaster knocked and entered. Harry inwardly winced, his guardian did not look happy in any way, shape, or form.

"Harry, " he began. " I believe we have many things to discuss."

* * *

a/n : Ooooh.. Harry's in a bit of trouble.. ouchie ouchie.. to my reviewers, i love you guys. you're awesome. after thinking on it, i'm not positive i'll have the harry/hermione deal.. and if i do, it wont be for awhile... and if i do decide to change ron back to normal ( or at least semi normal ) it wont be till.. around christmas, or afterwards..

* * *

**Tobias**: Well.. someone isn't very happy.

**Wulfric**: Sorry, can't talk.

**Tobias**: Why not?

**Wulfric**: I need to prepare for a certain revolt I need to attend.

_(Wulfric stalks off, leaving a shocked Tobias in her wake)_


	14. Stern Lecture and Understanding

**Wulfric** : Ah, revolt's off for the moment.

**Tobias** : Posted her chapter eh?

**Wulfric** : Yes, now I need to ..

**Tobias** : This is Wulfric's idea because she is a twisted individual. She 'borrowed' JK's first five years and everything in them.

* * *

After seeing the face Dumbledore was wearing, Harry shifted on his bed to make room for him to sit. Albus sat on the bed and faced Harry, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Harry."

"Y-yes sir?"

"I'm not very pleased with you at all at the moment. Can you guess as to why that is?" Albus asked.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, " Because of the pranks I played on Professor Snape, and for how I acted towards him this morning in class."

" Yes, those are two reasons, but not the only reasons. Professor Flitwick told me that you skipped class as well. Also Minerva told me an interesting story about some magic that you never said anything about."

Harry looked up shocked, " She _saw _me do that? Oh Merlin."

"Harry, I'm just annoyed about the magic for the simple reason that you didn't say anything about it, and I could have helped you with it. As for the other things, I am slightly angry about them. Why did you skip class Harry? And on the first day at that."

Harry hesitated a moment before answering, " Well, first of all I value my life more, and didn't want to be in the same room as a seething Hermione and an angry Ron. Secondly I didn't want to be around people, yet I didn't really want to be alone, so I did something else instead."

"And where, pray tell, did you go instead of Charms?" Albus asked his charge, who seemed to be becoming more sheepish by the minute.

"I wasn't far. I just went and sat in a corner in Minerva's class. I watched her fourth years transfigure turtles."

" I take it you were under your cloak and Minerva had no clue you were there."

"Yes."

Deciding to move on to the next question Albus said, " Harry. Why did you act the way you did this morning in Severus's class ?"

"Because he is a git," Harry spat out.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care if you hate him or not. You must show him the respect he deserves, even if the only reason is because he is a teacher. Now, you are to return to his class on Wednesday -- "

"But Albus, nothing is ever going to change how he is with me. I ignore all he does, he gets worse. I fight back, he's just as bad. Nobody can win with him, well let's rephrase that, I can't win with him because James Potter is my father."

"Harry, you do realize that I must punish you for this correct?" After seeing a headnod from Harry he continued, " But I'm not exactly sure what to do with you yet. I am a bit angry about this. Your behavior was childish, and I would have expected better of you. I have told you countless times about treating Professor Snape with respect, but it must not have sunk in enough yet. For now, go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning. I need to think on this." With that Albus swept out of the room leaving an ashamed Harry behind.

After Albus left and headed to his own bed, Harry remained awake. At about four that morning, an hour before Albus usually awoke, Harry got up and out of bed. First he went to his trunk and retrieved his badges, looking at both of them longingly, he pocketed them and headed into the office. Once there, he took his badges and laid them both on the desk. " I don't deserve them, " he thought. "Especially the prefect one."

Harry quietly left the office and headed towards where he knew Minerva's rooms to be. He knew she was one of the few that arouse at four each morning, and it was almost four thirty now.

Albus got up earlier than usual, and when he first left his room, he had the feeling he was alone. Shaking that feeling off, he checked in on Harry only to find his bed made, and him not in sight. Heading into his office, he saw Harry's badges laying on his desk. Picking them up, he left his office wondering where he could have gotten to at this hour. Sighing he thought, " Maybe I was too stern with him last night. He does deserve to be punished, at least for his behavior towards Severus, but maybe not for all of it, and not too harshly."

Harry placed a light knock on Minerva's door, he didn't know if she was up for sure or anything. He didn't have to wait long to find out for in the next moment the door opened and he was ushered inside.

"Your guardian doesn't know you are up and out of bed this early does he?"

" No ma'am. He doesn't. I just didn't want to face him this morning."

" And why would that be Harry?" she asked gently.

"I disappointed him yesterday. I didn't know it hurt that much to have someone disappointed in you. I acted like a first year, rather than the sixth year I am. I called Professor Snape both a 'greasy git' and a 'bloody overgrown bat' and then preceded to plan out a prank on him. Which I later then carried out. I never told him about the wandless magic you saw me doing, and then I skipped my charms class. I opted to sit in a corner of your classroom and watch the fourth years instead," said Harry in a sort of hollowed voice.

"You were in my classroom instead of your charms class?" Minerva asked.

"Yes ma'am. I turned my badges in to Albus this morning before I came here. I just laid them on the desk, because I don't deserve them. Someone like Ron does."

"Harry, what's going on with you? Your moods have been changing rapidly in the last twenty-four hours and you haven't eaten since lunch two days ago." Minerva said, her voice full of concern.

" I don't know Minerva. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I want to be Harry, just Harry, but the world won't let me. I'm the almighty hero, and now the grandson of Dumbledore. Mind you I love him and I wouldn't change the fact he's my guardian for nothing, I just wish people would get over the fact me and him are related now. And.." he just trailed off.

Minerva looked into his eyes, and saw what she feared. Emptiness. It appeared that Harry was slipping into a depressional state. Mix in the fact he hadn't been eating and that he self injured on occasion, and you had one problem filled teen.

"Harry, stay here in my rooms. I'll be right back."

"You're going to get Albus aren't you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm just going to tell him where you are and not to worry. I'd fire call him, but I have the feeling he's out of his office already."

* * *

a/n : here's yet another chapter of mine. i'm positive it's not the greatest.. but.. it's getting the message across. .. i hope.. to my reviewers i love you guys.. i had some problems with writers block and all.. so that's a reason it took so long for this chapter.. or i would have had it up LONG ago.. .. sigh, im really not positive about this whole chapter.. ahh well.. i can make it up better next chapter if this one sucks... (_Even after fixing some things.. I still don't exactly like this chapter_..)

Wulfric

* * *

_(Wulfric is seen ripping her own hair out)_

**Tobias**: What's your bloody problem?

**Wulfric** : This chapter.

**Tobias** : This isn't your best that much is true, but it's not awful.

_(dramatical sigh)_

**Wulfric** : I need to go start fifteen.


	15. Minerva Steps In

**Tobias **: You're still not in a good mood are you?

**Wulfric** : Nope.

**Tobias** : Why Not?

_(Wulfric ignores Tobias)_

**Wulfric** : Okay everyone, you know the disclaimer, I own none of this.

* * *

Albus was rushing though the corridors searching for his grandson when he about ran over Minerva. Startled, he had to steady both her and himself. Then he remembered why he was rushing through the school at five in the morning.

"Minerva! I cannot find Harry. Have you seen him?" Albus said in a rush.

"Calm yourself Albus. Harry is in my rooms. He came to visit me, right after he left his badges on your desk. Albus, I think we have a small problem."

"Wha-What? What kind of problem?" Albus asked starting to panic.

"I told you to calm down Albus. Having you in a panic won't help anyone now shut up and listen." Minerva said impatiently. " You know Harry's moods have been changing rapidly in the last twenty-four hours. I'm afraid that with how Mr. Weasley has been acting along with everything else, Harry is slipping into depression. Now, before you say anything I'm going to speak to him first, because, no offence Albus, you can be an extremely overprotective grandfather at times. And we must remember, I hide my favortism better than you do," she said with a trace of amusement in her eyes.

Albus chuckled at her last statement, " That you do Min."

"Do you have his badges?" After seeing Albus reach into his robes and remove them she continued, " Here, give them to me and I'll see what I can do. Also, leave his punishment for everything he did to Severus to me."

"How did you know it was Harry?" Albus asked.

"Simple, who else would dress him in Gryffindor robes and give him pink hair, and be smart enough to put it on a time release spell? Now, you go and be headmaster, I need to go and talk with the lion cub that's in my rooms."

With that, Minerva headed back to her rooms. Upon enterance, she found Harry looking oddly peaceful and staring into the fire. "Harry?" she questioned.

"Yes Minerva?" Harry said, but this time when he spoke it wasn't in a hollowed voice.

"Harry, you know Albus and I are worried about you, right?" she asked. Seeing Harry nod his head she continued, " Now, I found him and forced him to calm down. That man can be extremely overprotective at times, and it annoys people around him. Well, let me rephrase that, it annoys me." Harry found it hard to keep a straight face at that comment.

"You can laugh about that Harry, it's not like I would punish you for laughing, no matter what the Slytherins say. Now, onward with business. Harry, why did you give your badges back to Albus?"

Harry thought a moment before he answered her. " I gave them back because, people look at me and act as though I only got them because I'm Harry Potter - Dumbledore, and that I don't deserve any amount of high standing. The last part is because I'm the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' . I hate that title, but I've gotten used to it over the years. I know you are going to ask me to take the badges back, so you don't have to start on that trip. I will take my Captain's badge, if you want me to that is. I know you want me to, but I mean if you think I am the best person for the job. As for the prefect's badge. I don't know about it."

" Why don't you want it Harry?"

"Because it's one of the many reasons Ron gave, and let's face it, I'm in trouble more than anyone else pretty much. A prefect that is in trouble more than the rest of the school. How does that really look Minerva?"

Sighing she replied, "While that is true Harry, you broke rules not just to break them, but for a reason that was good. Meaning you were honest in your attempts, since you did not try and lie your way out of things. You took it like the man you're growing to be, and that is something a prefect must have. Honesty."

"Do you really think I would make a good prefect?"

"Yes Harry, I've known it for as long as I've been teaching you. You are an honest person, and that alone gives you more points than anybody. Also, you are an extremely loyal person, and you would do anything to save a friend or a person in need. You deserve to be a prefect Harry."

"Alright Minerva, may I have the prefect's badge?"

"Of course Harry, it's yours after all. Here's your Captain's badge. I'm giving it to you because you _are _the most worthy of it. Your talents on the pitch exceed any we've ever seen, and you are a natural born leader as we all found out from the D.A. Which I might add, the name amused Albus very much."

A small blush appeared on Harry's cheeks from the praise he just received. "Thank you Minerva. By now it must be time for breakfast, and I for one am starved."

Holding herself from laughing Minerva responded, " As you should be. Oh, and Harry, just so I can tell Albus I did, three nights detention with me for the prank you played on Severus. It was highly amusing, but we can't give you full run of the school, and you know that. Come on, we'll head down to breakfast together." As they made for the door, Harry stopped her and hugged her to her surprise.

"Thank you Minerva. It means a lot to know there is someone besides my old coot of a guardian that cares, and will listen to me." Minerva hugged him back and thought that Harry could be quite and affectionate person if he chose to be.

* * *

a/n : ack. another short chapter, but, this one gave me tremendous trouble and i have no clue why.. because after i finally got somewhere, it kinda just flowed like before.. hmph.. annoying though.. Um let's see, i'll be starting the next chapter soon.. and i have no clue what all will happen. So, you all know the drill. read, review with how much this story is plainly awful, wasted.. etc.. or you could stroke my ego and say its good. :) up to all you wonderful reviewers of course.

Wulfric

(Guess what.. I wanted Harry to have his badge after I thought on it for awhile.. so I made it so he has it now.. :) I'm allowed to do that, cause I'm the author)

* * *

**Wulfric** : Tobias! Must you bother me!

**Tobias** : Yep, because I'm tired of seeing you all huffed and puffed like this.

**Wulfric** : Well, I rarely end up with writers block as bad as I have had it for these last two chapters.

**Tobias **: So? Now chapter sixteen will just flow from your fingertips.

**Wulfric** : Shut Up.


	16. Halloween

**Wulfric** : WOOT!

**Tobias** : Someone is in a happy mood.

**Wulfric** : Right you are, this chapter has atoned for my last two. Well in my eyes it has.

**Tobias** : Easy to write your manipulations of JK's first five years this time?

**Wulfric** : Yes, and shut up so the readers can read it!

* * *

The last two months had flown by, with not much in change. Albus was happy that Harry had decided to keep the prefect's badge, and he knew that no matter what, he couldn't exactly give up a Quidditch captaincy. He had just needed a little assurance. Harry had been doing extremely well in all of his classes and even in potions. Snape had been as cruel as ever in class, but Harry did what he did with Umbridge, and not let Snape get the best of him. He knew that Snape was expecting him to turn and run to Albus, but so far Harry hadn't and he had no plans of it.

Seeing as he was quidditch captain, he needed to form a team and set out tryouts. In the end his new team had; Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Natalie Rodgers as chasers, Colin and Dennis Creevey as beaters, and of course Ron as a keeper and himself as seeker. Harry had high hopes for his team, so he practiced them, almost as much as Oliver Wood had practiced him for three years.

So in everything short, Harry had been doing really well. He had handled any urges he had well, and even surprised Albus one morning. Harry had been having a bad night, but hadn't wanted to wake his grandfather, so he just crawled into bed with him. Albus had awoken in the morning to his grandson curled up beside him sleeping peacefully. Harry simply told him later, that his mere presence made him feel calm and safe.

As Harry made his way down to breakfast on Halloween he couldn't help but feel there was something off in the castle, almost like a warning. Shaking that feeling, he entered the Great Hall to be met with an outstanding silence. He looked up at where is grandfather was sitting, to be met with a grim expression. That expression could only mean one thing, an attack. Harry didn't have long to wonder who the attack was on, as an angry Ron descended upon him.

Ron threw a copy of the Daily Prophet that had the headline : **_Death Eaters Attack Burrow! _**and a following story that stated nobody had been killed, but there were serious injuries. Harry didn't get a chance to read any further as Ron began shouting.

"See! Look at what happens because of you! People are attacked and it is all chance that they don't die! You got my brother killed during the summer, and before that it was Sirius, Cedric, all the people you've seen in those bloody 'visions' of yours, and of course your own parents! I mean we cannot forget them, they _gave _their lives for you. I don't think they'd like what they'd see if they were here now. You are an egotistical selfish, spoiled prat! Yes, you are the mighty, well, you may as be the grandson of Dumbledore, and you have a family now and all that bullshit. Let's face it Mr. Potter-_Dumbledore_, nobody really gives a damn about you. Yea, yea the headmaster adopted you, but we have all figured out that was just to keep you around and so you wouldn't do anything stupid." Ron spat out.

Harry began to look pale, and he was slightly trembling, but nobody took notice as Ron began screaming more.

"Nobody in this damn Hall loves you Harry. You have nobody. As it appears now, you're just scum on the bottom of the lake, and even that's too good for you. Potter-_Dumbledore_, you are the reason You-Know-Who is after us all. Why couldn't you have just died with him that night fifteen years ago!"

There was a collective gasp of shock amongst the members in the Hall. Had Ronald Weasley just said that? It was apparent he had, as Harry tried to turn and run, only to be blasted against the doors of the Great Hall by Ron.

" Selfish bastard, you were going to run and not give a damn, " Ron was heard muttering.

Harry knew he was tired, and he just wished he was in his room. He felt a strange feeling envelop him, it wasn't unpleasant it just felt weird. It felt as though it was flying on his broom. When he opened his eyes and saw he was sitting on his bed, he realized he had just apperated in Hogwarts! Hermione was going to be beside herself with the thought that 'Hogwarts, A History' was wrong. Harry leaned back on his bed and mentally thanked Hogwarts for allowing him an escape, and he had the feeling she understood. Without wasting time, he did what he had not done in close to two months time. Harry murmured that spell along his forearms once again.

After Harry made his disappearance from the Great Hall, Albus stood and rushed out. He was hoping Harry was in their rooms, for he wasn't exactly sure what just went on but he had an idea.

"Aww look, Headmaster Dumbledore is off to check and make sure nothing happens to poor ickle Harry, " Ron said aloud to the entire Hall. Sadly for him, he did not see Professor McGonagall directly behind him.

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled making everyone in the Hall jump at least a foot in the air. " How dare you pin everything on Mr. Potter. You know nothing that he has went through since that night fifteen years ago. Harry was given to his relatives to be raised, and that barely happened seeing as what they were. He comes to a school were he's famous for something he cannot remember, and didn't even know about till Hagrid went and got him before his first year. Even after he came here and began his schooling he has never been safe, seeing as each year something goes wrong. He's seen more people die than any of us in this Hall have, and he already feels guilty enough without you adding onto that."

She continued to rant at him, "You have always been jealous of him Mr. Weasley, and I think I know one of the main reasons why. You are jealous of him, because he has everything you could have ever dreamed of and yet he does not want it. Sadly for you, you cannot relieve him of that burden. It was something that happened long ago, and now Harry must live with the fact he has no parents, but that they gave their lives so he could live. He now has a guardian and don't you _dare _think the headmaster does not love him. You are serving two months worth of detention and you've lost one hundred and twenty-five points for everything you expressed this morning." With that, she marched out of the Hall leaving a quaking Ron in her wake.

Albus entered his rooms, and hurried to Harry's room. He was relieved when he saw him laying on his bed, but noticed Harry was jumpy and almost ashamed. "Harry, " Albus said softly. " Harry child, look at me."

Harry hesitantly raised his head to look at Albus. There on Albus' face for the world to see, was the expression of love that he held for his grandson. Harry couldn't take looking at that face after what he had done right before his guardian had come up. Instead, he looked away shamefully.

Albus knew what Harry had done the instant he looked away from him. "Harry," Albus began. " I know what you have done, and you should know I am not angry with you. Sometimes our emotions become too much, and we cannot think straight. While I would like for you to find better methods of calming yourself down in these situations, I will not become angry with you Harry. I love you, and you know that. Nothing could ever change the fact, that you are my pride and joy."

Harry knew his guardian was speaking the truth. " I-I.. I love you too Albus. I'm sorry I left the hall like I did. I did not even realize I had, till I opened my eyes and I was sitting here. A-and.. " But Harry couldn't continue seeing as Albus was sitting beside him holding him tight. Harry started to cry as everything Ron had said to him came back, and Albus rubbed his back and let him get it all out.

After awhile, Harry's cries slowed and then stopped. " There Harry, it's alright. Now, I have to question about your performance in the Hall. Did you know how you achieved to apparate within Hogwarts?"

"No Albus, I have no clue," Harry said softly, still clutching Albus' robes.

"Harry, the only people to have ever apperated in the school were the founders themselves. If my guesses are right, you are related to one of the founders somehow. If you'd like we could find out for sure."

"How would we do that Albus?" Harry questioned.

"There is a potion, a genetical potion, that with a drop of the person's blood will show their family tree on a piece of provided parchment," Albus answered.

"When can we do it?"

"Now if you'd like to Harry." Albus almost had to chuckle as his charge basically pulled him into his office.

* * *

a/n : woot! this is one of my longer chapters, and i'm happy to say i'm pleased with this one. i hope all of you wonderful readers out there enjoy it..I know Ron's an über huge git in here, but hey i must be in a 'hating ron mood'.. though, his actions that brought about harry's 'preformance' brings about some interesting devolopments come next chapter, but i wont say anymore... hehe.

Until next time,

Wulfric

(I've changed just a couple things in here..)

* * *

**Tobias** : Man Wulfric, you were über mean in this chapter.

**Wulfric** : So? It needed to be done.

**Tobias **: You are acting as though you are enjoying all of this!

**Wulfric **: I won't deny it, writing Ron to be a git is really easy for me for some unknown reason.

**Tobias** : Whatever.

_( Wulfric slaps Tobias upside the head )_

**Wulfric **: Why don't you go sulk somewhere?

**Tobias** : Bite me!

_(Tobias instigates another full fledged duel)_


	17. Family Relations Revealed

_(haze lingers above Wulfric and Tobias from the duel which Wulfric won.)_

**Tobias**: Your grammer sucks Wulfric.

**Wulfric** : I know that.

**Tobias **: But aren't you an academic english student?

**Wulfric** : Yea, but that doesn't mean I pay attention.

**Tobias** : Stupid. Anyways here's the next chapter of Wulfric's twisted story.

_(Wulfric hits Tobias with a trip jinx)

* * *

_

a/n : jeez..i hate you.. you know who you are as soon as you finish reading this chapter..jeez..

* * *

"Come on Albus!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hold on my dear boy, we can't rush everything, " Albus said as he mixed Harry's blood into the potion. After a minute, he took a few drops and placed them in the center of the large sheet of parchment on the desk. " Now Harry, it's going to take a minute or two for the entire tree to be written out. So just be patient."

"Alright, " Harry said and tried to look patient. Though, it was apparent to Albus, that Harry was anything but patient at the moment. A soft glow began to show on the parchment.

"Ah, it appears your family tree is beginning." Albus said calmly. Harry went over and looked at it and there at the bottom was his name, followed by his parents, then his grandparents. Harry looked up another generation and saw a name that made his jaw drop in surprise.

Albus saw Harry give a shocked look, and it appeared his jaw was in danger of hitting the floor. Wondering what name caused that reaction, he moved around the desk and looked over Harry's shoulder. He saw nothing particularly shocking till he, like Harry, moved up a another generation. There it was for them to see, on Lily's side up a few generations was one single name that stood out; Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.

"A-Albus? I take it by the look on your face that you never knew."

"I never knew Harry, because my son was born a few years before the war with Grindlewald. One night about a year before I brought the Dark Lord down, my home was attacked. My wife was killed, and I just assumed that they killed Brian as well. It appears now as though he was taken and raised as a muggle somewhere, or else he would have came to Hogwarts. Had he of come here, I would have been able to tell instantly he was my child." Albus said softly.

"I had always wondered why I was so bent on protecting you and watching out for you over the years. I kept thinking, I'm treating him like he's my grandson and Minerva would have my head for favoritism. Yet, I couldn't stop myself. I felt as though there had to of been a reason for that feeling. Now, with the proof in front of us, I know there was a reason."

"Yes Alby, you're my great-grandfather. I have one question. "

"Ask away Harry," Albus replied.

"Had you of known that I was your grandchild, would you have raised me instead of leaving me at the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that answer is obvious. Of course I would have. I have loved every minute I've spent with you, and nothing could change that feeling for the world. Minerva about had my head that night fifteen years ago. I'm still surprised to this day that she didn't sneak back there after I left and took you herself. " Harry chuckled at that.

" She and your mother were very close. In fact Minerva and myself were the first to see you, not including any of the Marauders. It appeared that the Marauders had a bet going on to see how long Minerva would attempt to hog you to herself. Needless to say Sirius won that bet, because it took a great deal of prodding to let me hold you, and let alone give you back to Lily. In fact that very day Minerva told your mother that anytime her and James needed a day off, that they could just bring you here to Hogwarts. Of course they took her up on that offer and you spent many a day with Minerva and myself."

Harry was enjoying listening to his grandfather, but then he remembered they had used the potion for a reason. Instantly he scanned the upper part of the tree for a founder's name. He found not one founder's name listed, but two. "Alby! I'm a direct decedent of Godric Gryffindor and somehow Rowena Ravenclaw fits into my family history as well!" Harry exclaimed.

" Well then Harry, that explains why you can apparate within the school. Hogwarts recognizes you as Gryffindor's heir and so you have the benefits that the founders did as well, but it'll only work if you are in need."

"Alby?"

"Yes child?"

Harry looked up at his grandfather,"Can I call you Granddad?"

Albus pulled Harry into a fierce hug," Of course you can Harry."

Just then McGonagall entered the office, and she appeared to be in a towering rage. Harry made a mental note to never be on the receiving end of McGonagall in that high of a rage. She was so beyond angered, that her lips were almost nonexistent. Albus was having the same thoughts as Harry. He was on the end of that glare once, and he was still surprised to this day that she didn't kill him that time.

Albus was the first to speak, " Is everything alright Min ?"

" I just came up from the Great Hall. Weasley has been given two months of detention and has lost a total of one hundred and twenty-five points for this morning. I'd take more, but I would like to see the House Cup in my office for another year."

Harry feeling as though something needed to be done to get her mind off Ron stepped forward. " Minerva, I would like you to meet someone."

"Who would you like me to meet Harry? "

"My great grandfather."

"Your what?" Minerva asked confused.

"My great grandfather. Minerva, meet Albus Dumbledore. He's my great grandfather."

" Y-you mean the two of you are related!"

Albus chuckled as he answered, " Of course. We just now found out, though we should have known years ago seeing as young Harry here takes after me quite well at times."

"That's the truth. Now, what was the disappearing act in the Hall all about Harry?"

"Oh that, " Harry began. "Well, I'm a direct decedent of Godric Gryffindor and somehow Rowena Ravenclaw fits in there as well, so Hogwarts allows me to apparate within her when I'm in a time of need."

With that said Minerva had to sit down or else she would have fainted right there in the middle of the office.

* * *

a/n : Well that was .. interesting... and i dont really hate you jordan.. its just.. you guessed:( .. aww well.. it's all good. now, i hope you all enjoy that.. it took awhile for this chapter for the mere fact that i actually wrote out a family tree for Harry..so i hope you enjoy and please review.

Until next time,

Wulfric

(more fixing.. done.)

* * *

**Tobias** : That was mean.

**Wulfric** : So is bothering me when I'm thinking of chapter eighteen.

**Tobias** : Nuh uh!

**Wulfric** : Yes huh!

_(Arguement continues for awhile until Wulfric just hits Tobias with a silencing spell)_

**Wulfric **: That's so much better..


	18. A Full Chewing Out

**Wulfric** : Since I have Tobias under a silencing spell, I'll give my own disclaimer. I've just taken the first five years from JK, and all her characters and turned them to my story.

**Tobias** : Too Right!

**Wulfric** : How the hell did you get out of my silencing spell?

**Tobias** : Jordan.

_(Wulfric stalks off to have a word with Jordan..)

* * *

_

a/n : this is for you heather, since you said about it, I decided to throw it in. enjoy.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry found out about his family. Albus had been taking the time to teach him the traditions of the Dumbledore family. Harry found all of this, along with his family's history, quite interesting.

Harry was still on uneven ground with his emotions since Ron's explosion at Halloween. He had slipped up three more times, and no matter what Albus said to him, he still felt ashamed. Harry was retreating back into himself again, and neither Albus or Minerva wanted to see that happen. It wasn't helping things that Ron was throwing him death glares every chance he got. Because of this, Albus decided to call in reinforcements. He wrote to Molly.

Molly's response was quick and sure. She told Albus that she would come up to the school the next day during her son's free hour. It was time she sat down and had a major talk with that boy.

Ron wondered the next day why he was being called up to the headmaster's office. He racked his brains for a reason why, and then came up with the idea, ' Hey maybe ickle Harry can't deal with Quidditch and I'm captain!' With that thought in his head he basically skipped up to the office. Once he entered, his face fell as he saw his mother sitting by Dumbledore's desk, and she did not look very happy. As she stood up, he noticed Dumbledore make and exit through a door he assumed led to his private quarters.

"Ronald Weasley, " Molly began in a dangerous tone. " What is this I've been hearing about your attitude and actions towards Harry?"

"Nothing Mum. I just put him in his place, nothing wrong with that."

" There certainly is something wrong with it when you have no clue what you are saying! How _dare _you state that the Headmaster does not give a damn about Harry. For your information Ron they are related. They just found out a week ago when you caused such a problem on Halloween. So you have no right to even think that Professor Dumbledore does not love Harry. Have you ever looked at how they act around one another or do you have your head too high in the clouds to see they love each other!" Molly shrieked.

Ron started to say something but Molly cut him off. " Don't you dare interrupt me Ronald. I'm not done with you yet. What is this I heard about you blaming Percy's, Sirius', and Cedric's deaths on Harry!"

" It is his fault. Plain and simple."

" That is not the truth and you know it. Sirius died because he loved Harry, Cedric was murdered at the hands of You-Know-Who because he was there, and Percy, well Percy's death was a tragedy, but it is _not _Harry's fault. You have no room to call him an egotistical selfish prat Ronald, because he is anything but that. If you have not noticed, Harry has never used his fame to get him anything. Hell Ronald, he would rather give it all up and just be a normal teenager, but thanks to what happened fifteen years ago, he can never have that. He can never have what you do. You have a loving family, Harry never knew love till he got here. Now he has the Headmaster, and don't you dare try to do anything to mess that up."

"What the bloody hell mum! He's even got you wrapped around his finger. This is bloody nuts! Harry Potter -_Dumbledore _is going to be our demise. Why can't you all see that!"

The office walls rebounded the sound that was Molly slapping her child across the face.

" Don't you dare say that." she said, every syllable filled with unshed rage. " You have no idea what war is like Ronald. You did not live through the first war, and now here we are in the beginnings of the second one. You can't know what sorts of things happen, because we have sheltered you all from the horrors. People die in wars Ron! It happens, so get over it. There is no place safe with You-Know-Who running about. Even if there was, your father and I would not leave the Order for anything. We know what it was like before, and thanks to that knowledge we know we must all stick together."

But Molly wasn't done yet as she continued to yell, "I do not care what you think of Harry anymore, but you will not make life difficult for him. His life is hard enough without you adding onto it. Just put yourself in his shoes. Imagine you have never known your parents, you were beat about as a kid, you end up in dangerous situations all the time, you find your godfather just to lose him two years later, and now you have one of your friends making your life a living hell. How would you feel Ron? No, don't answer. Think about it. I'll see you at Christmas." With that Molly walked over to the fireplace and flooed home.

Ron stood there in a silent anger for almost five minutes, until he noticed the door Dumbledore had disappeared though earlier open. Harry and Albus came though the door to be met with a seething Ron. With a glare sent straight at Harry, Ron said, " Go to hell Potter." He turned on his heel and left the room as Harry turned and clutched at his grandfather's robes.

* * *

a/n : there the git ron got chewed out by molly.. wow.. that was fun to write.. almost too much fun.. why do i find making Ron into a git über fun? ah well.. i'm at least having fun doing it!

until chapter nineteen ( which might take me awhile..)

Wulfric.

(hmm.. little change here and there..)

* * *

**Tobias** : Find Jordan yet?

**Wulfric** : No.

**Tobias** : Haha.

_(Wulfric punches Tobias in the head)_

**Wulfric** : Now shut up. I have a feeling chapter nineteen's going to give me problems..

**Tobias** : hmph, lazy ass..

_(Wulfric hits Tobias with the jelly legs jinx.)_


	19. Golden Duo

_(Wulfric stalks about in an apparent rage)_

**Tobias **: What's wrong with you?

**Wulfric**: A little thing called school starts tomorrow

**Tobias** : So?

**Wulfric** : So! I won't have enough time knowing my luck to write two chapters a day for this twisted fic of mine! I might not have time to do ONE a day!

**Tobias **: Shut Up.

* * *

a/n : okay.. i have no clue weither or not Blaise Zabini is a girl or guy.. so.. i've made them into a girl for my fic..

* * *

After Molly's visit to Hogwarts, Ron was more careful about how he acted around Harry. That is when there was someone else that could rat him out to either the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, or his mother. To nobody's knowledge, he was actually working on a way to hurt Harry, emotionally of course. Ron thought Harry was basically a nervous case thanks to him. He smirked at the thought that he could reduce the 'Boy Who Lived' to a sack of nerves. However, Ron never knew what Harry did throughout the summer and still did when he could not grasp hold of his emotions.

One day Harry was in his room when Albus knocked on the door. " Harry," he started. "There is someone here who wishes to visit with you."

"Who is it Granddad?" Harry asked through the door.

"Miss Granger." Albus had to chuckle as the door in front of him flew open to reveal a slightly excited Harry. "You two can visit in the sitting room, she's already in there."

"Thanks Granddad." Harry gave him a quick hug as he basically skipped to the sitting room. As soon as he entered, he was pulled into one of Hermione's death grip hugs. "I've missed you Hermione," he was able to gasp out.

"I've missed you as well Harry. I'm so sorry that I haven't been around. It's just all the homework, and the work I've been putting into avoiding Ron," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's okay I understand. I haven't been around much either, and I know about the work you have to put into avoiding Ron. Just out of curiousity, why are you avoiding him? " Harry asked.

"Oh, simple. Remember the first day, he asked me something at lunch and I kind of blew up at him?" Harry nodded. " You see, he told me he loved me, and he said he knew I loved him back and if I would go out with him. Needless to say I have no feelings for him, especially now that he has appeared to become the world's biggest prat. " Seeing Harry was about to say something she continued, " Yes Harry, he has surpassed what Percy was like, which seems so long ago."

"Wow, and you're right. He has went past all that Percy ever did. He's blown up at me twice, told me to go to hell once, and every time I see him, he throws death glares my way. I wish there was something we could do, but until then its no longer the 'Golden Trio' as everyone used to call us."

"Yea, I guess its just you and me now , Harry. Golden Duo?"

Harry chuckled at that, " Yea 'Mione. The Golden Duo."

"Harry, have you noticed how Malfoy's been acting lately?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. Malfoy had become very quiet and pretty much the exact opposite of the person Harry hated for the last five years. He wasn't seen around Crabbe and Goyle anymore either. Usually Malfoy was in the company of a girl named Blaise Zabini, and she seemed to be againist Voldemort. Harry took this to mean that since his father wasn't about, Malfoy could be who he really was.

"It's interesting, he seems, normal and kind of 'anti-Death Eater."

"Yea, it's weird like that Harry. I've talked to Blaise on occasion, she's really decent. From what I can tell, she's all against Voldemort. Maybe, we should talk to both Malfoy and Zabini. They could easily become great friends to have."

"True Hermione. That's a really good possibility with Malfoy's father in Azkaban. But anyways, 'Mione.." Harry stuttered off at the end, apparently out of steam. Hermione took advantage of that and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Wow," was all that Harry said before they started to snog lightly on the couch in the sitting room. Unknown to them, Albus had walked in as they started to get a tad on the steamy side.

"Well then, " Albus thought. "Looks like it might be time for me to impose a certain talk on my grandson."

* * *

a/n : you all know what that means.. hehe.. read and review as usual.. because you guys stroke my ego, Oh, and as far as Ron goes.. i'm not sure if i'm going to send him back to normal yet or at all.. i mean.. i'm having a lot of fun writing him as a prat.. surprisingly i find it really easy too. cause he's just a jealous git in my eyes half the time.

Wulfric

(hehe.. i like fixing things.)

* * *

**Tobias** : Ah, well I'm sure your readers will understand.

**Wulfric** : They have to.. it's not like there's anything I can do about it.

**Tobias** : Yea, so just keep putting chapters up as you can.

**Wulfric** : But it bothers me that I can't type during the day now.. I'm stuck in school.

**Tobias** : Aww.. soo sad...

**Wulfric **: Bite Me.

_(Tobias attempts to bite Wulfric, gets hit in the face instead)_


	20. The Talk

**Tobias** : That was mean.

**Wulfric **: I don't care.

**Tobias **: Jerk.

_( Tobias is then heard saying some things that could get Wulfric kicked off )_

**Wulfric** : I am going to pretend you have said nothing, and just give the disclaimer. I own none of this.. I've just manipulated what I've been given though the first five books.

* * *

Albus gave a little cough and the two teens on the couch basically launched from each other. He couldn't help at the blush that appeared on both their cheeks. " Well, seems I interrupted something interesting, eh?" he said smirking. " I just came in here to let you know that dinner will be starting soon. Miss Granger, you are welcome to join Harry and myself for dinner in here."

"Oh, no thank you Professor. I'll just head down to the Great Hall."

After Hermione left, Albus ordered dinner for him and Harry up from the kitchens. They ate in comfterable silence, and after everything was finished, Albus sent the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Harry, I think it's time we had a certain talk, " Albus started.

"Oh Merlin, not the _talk_," was the only coherent thought running though Harry's head.

As if reading his mind, Albus said, " Yes Harry. That talk."

"Do we have to Granddad?"

"Would you rather recieve it from me or Minerva if she'd ever catch you?"

Harry inwardly winced, as much as he loved Minerva, he really didn't want to recieve a talk on sex from her. " You Granddad."

" I thought that's what your answer would be. Now Harry, I assume that you know the basic functions of the parts."

Harry's face went as red as the carpet in his room. He just barely managed a, "Yes sir."

" Good, because I really didn't want to explain that. I feel though that I had better start with all the consequences of having sex with a young lady. Now, of course you could get the lady pregnant, and that we know has terrible reprocussions unless that was what you were trying for. Which I sincerly hope you do not do until you have married," Albus said.

Harry could only nod, and sink into a daze.

"There are different methods of ensuring that no 'Little Harrys' are produced. These include different potions and spells, and of course the number one way to ensure that you don't bring me any great-great grandchildren until you are ready to have them is to not become intimate until you are serious or married. Even if you have used some method of birth control, you shouldn't just sleep about with whomever, as it really cheapens the experience," he said with a serious tone.

Harry could only stare ahead as his grandfather continued.

"There is also the emotional bond that is formed when two people have become intimate. It is best to not partake upon these activities till both partners are in love and this is what you both want. Now, it is very important to listen to your partner, Harry. You must be sure on all bases that you are not forcing them into anything. Sex is a verying loving experience. You should do it for that reason alone. You should not do it as a means of comfort, for favors, for money and so forth. Are you with me Harry?"

Harry was startled out of his daze as he answered, " Yes Granddad."

"If you ever have any questions, please come to me."

Harry looked like he wanted to ask a question, but wasn't sure about it. " Is there something you'd like to ask now Harry?"

"Um, yea Granddad. I , uh, heard the seventh years talking last year about, uh more than two people being involved in an _activity._ "

Albus had a slightly shocked expression on his face at the question but answered it nonetheless. " Well Harry, it's entirely possible, it would also cheapen the experience, seeing as it becomes more," Albus paused as he thought on the best way to put it, "social than intimate."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, I'm pretty sure I'm done here. If at anytime you end up with any sort of question, just come and ask, okay Harry?"

"Okay."

* * *

a/n : haha! Wow, that was fun. Writing out Albus giving "the talk" .. hehe woot.. wow.. Well seeing as school started today (ugh) I'll try to get my chapters up as soon as i can, but i don't know if i could promise you all a chapter a day.. I'll try though

Wulfric

(okay.. i like this chapter the way it is... so i think i didnt exactly change much ofanything.)

* * *

**Tobias** : You had Albus talk to Harry about SEX!

**Wulfric** : Who else is going to ?

**Tobias** : I don't know.. but I didn't think Albus.

**Wulfric **: Tobias, knock it off, Albus is Harry's great-grandfather for godsakes..

**Tobias** : True..


	21. The First Match

**Tobias **: Hmm haven't seen you in awhile..

**Wulfric **: I have school what do you expect?

**Tobias** : I dunno. It appears you can't be lazy anymore..

**Wulfric** : I never was as lazy as you attempted to make me out to be!

**Tobias **: Sure.. if you weren't so lazy you'd have your own story.. not a fanfic ..

_(Wulfric punches Tobias between the eyes)

* * *

_

The morning of November 21st dawned brisk and clear. First match of the quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin was to take place. Harry had his team eat breakfast together and then he rounded them all up and headed to the pitch early. Earlier in the week, most of the Slytherins had taken to attacking the Gryffindor team. The Gryffindors all had it in their heads that Malfoy was behind all of this, but from everything Harry saw Malfoy had nothing to do with it. He wasn't even hexing anyone, just remaining quiet in the back.

Harry gathered his team in the locker rooms and made an attempt at a speech. "Okay folks, this is it. First match of the season and of course we're playing Slytherin. I want you all to have your wands on you just incase something happens, since they'll play dirty and we know that. Now, guys don't just hex them for anything minor, only do it if it's a need be situtation. Another thing, nobody hex Malfoy."

Ron was about to explode with something when Harry interrupted him, " I repeat. Do. Not. Hex. Malfoy. I don't think he'll be doing anything of the sort, and if he does, I shall take care of him. Got it?"

After a nod of heads, the sound of a horn was heard. " Okay guys, lets head out there and win this match."

Lining up on the field, Harry and Malfoy shook hands and mounted their brooms. At Madame Hooch's whistle they took off, and the game began.

"Weasley takes the quaffle, she passes it to Bell who passes it back, and Weasley scores! 10 - 0 Gryffindor!" came the voice of Dean who was commentator this year.

Harry was at the top of the stadium, watching for the snitch when Malfoy came up. "Hey Potter, good day for quidditch?"

Harry was shocked at his friendly nature and he didn't want to mess anything that could happen up. " Of course, perfect conditions."

The two had a slightly broken conversation in the air while snitch searching. Down below, the game had gotten quite dirty seeing as the Slytherin beaters were sending to bludgers at Ron one after the other. Ginny was having problems as a young Slytherin chaser was trying to take her broom out from underneath her. When the score was 120 - 30 for Gryffindor, the Slytherins started hexing the players.

" I told them to play a fair game, what the hell -- " Malfoy started as Harry dove straight down. He clasped his fingers around the snitch, and pulled up victorious.

" GRYFFINDOR WINS! "

Both teams landed on the pitch, with the Slytherins complaining about something or another. To the entire stadium's surprise, Malfoy walked over to Harry and extended his hand saying, " Good game Po-- Harry. Spectaciular dive if I do say so myself." Shocking the student body even more, Harry shook hands with Malfoy.

"Thank you Draco, and it was as well played game from you as well."

At this point Ron was drawn out of his shock as he began ranting. " What the bloody hell! That damn Death Eater is just trying to become friends with the ALMIGHTY Boy-Who-Lived . This is udder bullshit!"

Harry saw the look on Draco's face and he turned and simply said, "_Stupefy_" Ron got a look of hate on his face as Harry's stunning spell hit him in the chest. After Harry stunned Ron, the remaining members of the Slytherin team attacked the Gryffindors. Both Harry and Draco stunned their teams to stop a huge fight from erupting. At this point the teachers from the stands had made their way onto the pitch.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr.Potter, well done in restraining your teams. I award you both fifty points, while sadly your teams will be serving two weeks detention with Filch and Professor Snape, " the voice of the Deputy Headmistress sounded. " Students, head back up to the castle."

Harry waited a moment as the student body headed out. "Hey Draco." he called. " Could you hang back a minute. I'd like to talk to you."

Malfoy nodded and joined Harry in a walk that ended up taking them to the lake. " What did you want to talk about , Harry?"

" Well, you seem different. You are not the same person I hated from the moment I met you in Diagon Alley years ago. What has happened?"

"My father. H-he has disowned me, because I refuse to take the Mark. I have seen what all that monster can do, and I do not want to be a part of it. Now, I am an outcast in the Slytherin dorms. I don't spend half my time in there anymore, for fear I'm going to be cursed."

"Draco, " Harry started. " If you will trust me, we can go up to my grandfather and he will figure out something. We can go now if you would like to."

"Alright."

"Just one more thing before we go." Harry held his hand out. "Friends?"

With a small smile much like Harry's, Draco shook his hand and stated, " Friends."

* * *

a/n : Sorry it took me so long guys.. school had me.. then band practice.. homework.. and the first football game.. sigh plus i couldnt decide how i wanted to go with this.. i'll try to get another chapter up as soon as i can.

Wulfric

(la la la.. fixing fixing.)

* * *

**Wulfric** : It just so happens I like writing fanfiction.

**Tobias **: Fine, you like to write it, and well you're good at it..

_(Wulfric falls over in a dead faint.)_


	22. Enter Draco

**Tobias **: WULFRIC!

**Wulfric** : What!

**Tobias **: Will you call off Jordan!

**Wulfric** : Huh? What's she doing?

**Tobias **: Attempting to curse me to Oblivion.

**Wulfric** : Ah..

_( A purple fog appears out of nowhere and surrounds Tobias)_

**Wulfric** : _(coughcough)_.. Well.. let me just say, I don't own the first five years or anything coming from the first five years no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Harry lead Draco up to his Grandfather's office, talking quietly to each other. They both ignored the shocked faces of the students they met, until they found themselves in front of the all too cheerful gargoyle that blocked the enterance.

"Sugar Mice "

"Does your grandfather use anything but sweets as passwords?" Draco asked as they stepped on the stairs.

"Nope. Just sweets."

The two of them stopped in front of the door to Albus' office. Harry knocked, then opened the door, allowing Draco to enter in front of him. " Hello Mr. Malfoy, Harry. What can I do for you both," Albus asked

"Please Headmaster, call me Draco. I seem to have no ties to the name Malfoy anymore sir."

"Granddad, it seems Draco here has been disowned by his father for the refusal of the Mark. He's an outcast in his own house sir. I told him that you could help come up with a solution to this whole problem," Harry explained.

"You are quite right Harry. Draco, would you be willing to live with Harry and myself in our quarters, for the time being until something is fully going to take care of the solution? "

"Yes sir, " Draco said.

"Okay, would you mind if I did a legimency scan on you, followed by a dose of Vertiaserum? Just as a safety precaution. I hope you understand, " Albus said.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't have it anyother way." Draco stared Albus in the eye and opened his mind to him. As Albus conducted the scan, he saw many moments in Draco's childhood that were similar to Harry's. He concluded his scan after the image of Lucius disowning his son in all forms of the word.

"Okay Draco, could you open your mouth please?" Draco complied and Albus put three drops of the truth potion on his tongue. After Draco's eyes took on the glassy appearence of being under the serum, Albus began to question him.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Sebastian Malfoy."

"Do you renouce Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is an evil manic. Nobody of higher intelligence would think of bowing to him, the man who thinks he's God. It's pointless in trying to make the wizarding race just purebloods, because that would cause interbreeding, and problems down the road. Plus there is the fact he is a snake faced git."

Harry had to stifle a laugh as Draco made that last comment. He himself had thought of Voldemort that way quite a few times.

"Do you hate muggleborns," Albus continued.

"No."

"Do you hate Harry or myself?"

"No."

Albus, happy with the answers he received gave Draco the antidote to the truth serum and then turned to Harry.

"Harry, would you show Draco into our quarters where I am sure the castle will have put a room there by now. I need to alert Severus that Draco will not be staying in his House's dorms anymore," Albus said.

"Of course Granddad. Follow me Draco."

Harry led the blonde Slytherin though a door in the back of the office. When Harry neared his room, another door appeared with a silver snake wrapped around a green D on it.

"It appears the castle has decided to give you a room like mine, but with Slytherin as a theme." Harry pointed at the door with a gold Griffin grasping a red H and said, "This is my room, the one down the hall with the red Griffin and gold A is my grandfathers, beyond that is the sitting room. You should have your own bathroom attached to your room. Now, why don't we see exactly how much the castle loves you?"

Draco opened the door to his room and let out a small gasp of surprise. The room was set up much like Harry's with a large bed in the center, a desk along the wall, bookshelves filled with books to Draco's taste, a bathroom, and a large wardrobe. Of course it was set in shades of silver and green since Draco was a Slytherin after all.

Draco turned to Harry and said to him, " Thank you Harry. You could have just abandoned me and not gave a damn. Why'd you bring me here, and offer me a room?"

"Because Draco, I know what it's like to feel alone and unsafe. I have for years, and until Granddad came along, I never had a family, " Harry simply said. " Would you like to play a game of chess for awhile?"

"Sure," Draco said as he set up the board.

"What," asked Severus. "What do you mean Draco is staying up here with you? Why would he come to you instead of me?"

"Actually he came to Harry first, but it is because, he has been disowned by Lucius."

"D-disowned," Severus choked in disbelief.

Albus sighed, " Yes Severus. He has been disowned because he refuses to join his father as a Death Eater."

Snape gave a right gasp at this information as Albus continued. "Now that he is against many of the Slytherins, he feels as though he is in danger the longer he stays down there. I am willing to bet that he did not come to you, because you are still among Tom's ranks. Spy or not, you are seen as a Death Eater."

" I was afraid of that. What are we going to do about it though? I mean, I don't think Draco will take too kindly to living with Harry and yourself, " Severus said.

"On the contrary, Draco agreed, and if I'm not mistaken, he's playing a game of chess with Harry as we speak."

At learning this, Snape fell over in the office in a dead faint.

* * *

a/n : Hey, I made someone faint! wow.. hehe.. okay now that I have this chapter up.. i'm going to need some time to think about how i'm going to take this.. i believe that Cho's going to be making an appearence, and possibly Voldie .. and.. hehe.. i think it might be time for some humor..

Wulfric.

(tehe.. another one with some minor changes)

* * *

_(Tobias appears out of the purple fog, dressed in pink robes with violet hair. Covering his face is neon boils)_

**Wulfric** : I believe you deserved that..

**Tobias** : How do you figure?

**Wulfric** : Your comments on my being lazy and my fanfic.

**Tobias** : Oh..

**Wulfric **: Exactly.. don't anger her.. it could be the last thing you do..


	23. Caught In the Act

**Tobias **: Can you PLEASE fix this!

**Wulfric** : Fine , _Finte Incantium._

**Tobias** : Thank you very much.

**Wulfric** : No problem. Just don't make Jordan mad again..

**Tobias** : Don't Worry I wont.

**Wulfric** : Good, Anyways here's the usual disclaimer deal. I own NONE of this.. I may wish I did, but I don't. JK does.

* * *

a/n : A tad of the conversation between Harry and McGonagall stems from the alimighty cuddlebearlove because i got stuck and she has that _lovely _one shot that fits this.. i'm just hoping she doesnt mind..

* * *

The rest of the school was as shocked as Snape to find out Harry and Draco had become friends. The shock grew in intensity the next day when Harry steered Draco to the Gryffindor table. Seeing as Ron was about to hex Draco, Harry placed a silencing charm on him, and took his wand.

"Ginny, can you hold on to your brother's wand till breakfast is over and then reverse the silencing spell on him?" Harry asked.

"Yea sure, I needed a quiet meal anyway, thanks Harry," Ginny said flashing Harry a little smile.

"Oh and any of you that have a problem with Draco, you'd better just drop it okay? I trust him, and if I the "Bloody Boy-Who-Lived" can trust Draco, you can too."

"Why would you trust him Harry?" asked a Gryffindor who Harry didn't know.

" I have my reasons," was all that Harry said before him and Draco fell into conversation with Hermione.

The day continued in the same manner as breakfast did, and Harry ended up placing a silencing charm over Ron in each class they shared. He decided it was easier than listening to Ron's words that would end up hurting him in someway. McGonagall found Harry's charms amusing, but still had to take twenty points from him, though she didn't move to remove the charm.

After they were dismissed from Transfiguration, Harry was making his way out of the classroom when Cho came up to him.

"Harry, I've missed you," Cho purred at him.

"You've missed me?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"Yes, very much."

Within a second, she had backed Harry up against the wall and placed a very passionate kiss upon him. Harry's mouth opened in shock, and within another second, Cho had thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her hand was just beginning to head south when Professor McGonagall came out of her classroom and found them.

"Mr Potter! Miss Chang! What do you think you are doing?" At this point she noticed that Cho's hand was resting on Harry's inner thigh. Her face became flushed as she continued. "Well thirty points from each of your houses, Miss Chang you will serve a detention with myself tomorrow at eight, and Mr. Potter would you follow me please ?"

Harry followed the older woman down the corridor and into her office. "Take a seat Harry," she said moving to sit behind her own desk.

"Harry, has your Grandfather taken time to discuss with you about relations with women?"

At this Harry sputtered, "What?" Inwardly he was groaning. " This cannot be happening, the _talk _with Minerva," was the only thought running though his head.

"Has your Grandfather talked to you about sex," she asked bluntly.

"Yes, " Harry said quickly hoping to stop the conversation before it went anywhere. " Please Minerva, he's done this and I think I'm scarred enough from that talk. It was all Cho's doing, I'm not even interested in her. And --" Harry had to stop here seeing as Minerva was holding a hand up to silence him.

"Harry, I realize that you don't really have feelings for Miss Chang, and that she did force you into that wall. Still, maybe a refresher course in the talk you had with Albus will do you some good. Plus you haven't had the perspective of a woman, just that of an old coot's," she said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Do I really need your perspective Minerva?" Harry asked hoping against hope he didn't have to go through with this.

"Yes Harry now quit trying to get out of this and listen to me." Harry groaned, but gave up in distracting her.

"Now, I am not going to go through the actual functions of parts seeing as that would probably truly scar you and you should know that by now."

Harry's face went even more scarlet than it did when Albus gave this talk.

"Of course you could get the girl in question pregnant, and then you'd have to deal with that, the reaction of the girl's parents, your Grandfather's reaction, and my reaction of course. Which I might add would not be pretty. Therefore you have three choices in preventing any little mini Potter-Dumbledores from running around. You can either cast a charm, the girl could take an anti-fertility potion, or you could just not have sex till you are serious and possibly married. I won't stress the marriage part or I'd be a hypocrite. Do not ask why I'd be a hypocrite Harry, because I'm not telling you, at least not yet."

Harry's eyes widened at the fact that Minerva seemed to be involved with someone, but went into a daze as she continued.

"Now, there is of course an emotional bond that is formed whenever two people become intimate. Do not use this experience lightly, for it really loses it's meaning after awhile if it's not done for the purpose it was intended for, and that is to show love. Never ever take it for granted, this is a very special thing. Saying that, it should only be embarked on when both members are ready and willing for this to happen. Are you listening Harry?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, because this next part is important and I'm willing to bet Albus didn't touch on this. Harry, the first time a young lady has sex, it is quite painful in the beginning. Reason being is there is a, um, resistance found inside that you must, uh, break through. You must be gentle with your partner Harry, I am stressing this. You do not want to cause her more pain then necessary. Are you with me on that Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry was doing a very entertaining impression of a fish by the time McGonagall was finished. He finally managed to nod that he understood and stood to leave.

"Maybe I had better help you up to Albus' office seeing the state you are in now."

They headed up the steps, past the ever cheerful gargoyle and into the office where Albus was seated behind his desk.

"Harry, Minerva nice to see you." Then noticing the look on Harry's face, he asked , " Harry m'boy, what's wrong?"

"Um, Granddad remember when we had that _talk _and you asked me who I'd rather receive it from ? " Upon seeing Albus nod in the affirmative. " My answer remains the same."

"Minerva, you didn't."

"I did so Albus after I found Miss Chang wandering _south _in the middle of a corridor," Minerva said.

Albus' eyes widened at this and he turned towards Harry. In his own defense Harry said, " She forced me against that wall. I had no clue what was going on till Minerva showed up."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to do an imitation of a fish as Minerva spoke up. " He's right Albus, the girl did force him into the wall. While we are speaking of this, I found out that your talk did not include the words ' be extremely gentle with your partner the first time'. "

"Minerva! You told him that!" Albus exclaimed.

"What did you expect me to say? Seeing as you did not tell him that, I felt I had better because you know how that can be! Thank Merlin for silencing spells on bedrooms."

By this point Harry had put two and two together. His Grandfather and Minerva were involved. He just managed, " Merlin! Granddad was the one you were talking about, when you said you'd be hypocritical about the marriage bit, " before he fell in a faint.

* * *

a/n : hehe.. i HAD to have Minerva give Harry a chat on sex.. it was too good to pass up.. throwing the bit in about Albus and Minerva being involved.. and well I'd faint if I was Harry too!

Wulfric

(chuckles)

* * *

**Tobias **: Albus wasn't bad enough you had Minerva give him the talk too!

**Wulfric** : You have to admit, it's funny as hell.

**Tobias**: Yes, in a cruel twisted way.

**Wulfric **: Thank You. I believe I'll just take that as a complement.


	24. Family Ties

**Tobias** : They are INVOLVED!

**Wulfric** : Yep.

**Tobias** : How did you come off with that!

**Wulfric** : I dunno, I personally think they make a perfect couple.

**Tobias** : _(muttering) _Whatever

**Wulfric** : Shut it Tobias. Anyways onward with the fact I do not own any of this (other than my twisted plot idea) and nor will I ever own it.

* * *

When Harry came to, he noticed that someone had placed him on the couch in the sitting room. As he sat up he heard his grandfather and Minerva talking in Albus' room. The only thing he heard was Albus saying, " Min, who was the one who failed to mention certain things that night?"

Harry stood deciding he had heard enough. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Granddad, Gram, as much as I love you both, I really don't need to know about your own personal sex life."

Both of their faces turned scarlet. Minerva was the first to regain her voice when she asked, " Harry, what did you call me when you came in?"

It was Harry's turn to blush as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that Harry?"

"Gram"

Albus watched as Minerva's face lit up and she pulled the teen into a hug. It appeared that neither wanted to let go of the other, until Harry leaned back to look Minerva in the eyes.

"It seemed to fit Gram, you're there for me like Granddad, not to mention the two of you appear to be _involved,_" said Harry evoking another blush from the couple. Minerva gave him a look and pulled him back into her arms. At this point Albus crossed the room and hugged them both. They would have remained that way had there not of been a snort of suppressed laughter from the hallway.

"Draco!"

At this point the blonde teen slid into the room, " Yep the very one. So what are you all doing?"

Harry answered Draco's question before either grandparent could, " I'm just recovering from a talk I've received. What about you?"

"I just endured Snape's version of _The Talk. _"

"Ouch, but I think I've gotten it worse than you. I've received it from both Granddad, and just today Gram. In my opinion, I believe Gram's version scarred me more than Granddad's, " Harry replied.

At this, Draco winced and murmured, "Ouch."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Now are you two do done complaining about getting talks on sex already, or should I give you both one together?" asked Minerva. Both Harry and Draco shut their mouths and refused to say another word.

"Come now Min, you're going to send them both into silence, and that'll cause these quarters to become dull and you know it, " scolded Albus.

"Oh I do supposed you are right, " Minerva relented.

"Hey Draco, you know the bet that had been going on in Gryffindor and pretty much the rest of the school since before we came here?" asked Harry.

"You mean the one about the strict Head of Gryffindor and the Headmaster being involved?" replied Draco jokingly.

"That exact one."

"Yea, so?"

"It's true."

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Draco clearly in shock. The blonde looked to the adults in the room who were wearing identical blushes once again.

"Nope, dead serious. I won't tell you how I put two and two together or you may faint, but needless to say we'll have to keep this between the four of us. Though I supposed we'd better tell those ever observant girls of ours. Hermione has been thinking it's true for ages, and I suppose Blaise is pretty much the same." stated Harry.

"You are right, ever observant are those two. No wonder they have become fast friends."

Albus gave a little cough that broke the teens' conversation. " Now if the two are done talking about the bets and your very observant young ladies I believe it is time for dinner. If you'd both like, we could eat in here, and I'm sure Miss Granger and Miss Zabini wouldn't mind joining us."

Both Harry and Draco left the adults alone in the room as they headed to where they knew they could find their girlfriends, the library of course.

After dinner the teens walked each of their girls to the common rooms before meeting back up in the enterance hall where they headed up to their quarters together.

"Draco, I have a feeling that Granddad and Gram are going to have a talk with us tonight," stated Harry.

"Why do you feel that way?" questioned Draco.

"Because Granddad had his 'Headmaster's Face' on earlier, and I have a feeling that part of it is going to be well, personal."

"What do you mean, personal Harry?" Draco further questioned.

"Well, the other night, when you rolled your sleeves up.." Harry trailed off there.

"He saw that?"

" 'Fraid so Draco. There's no way to get out of it either. Trust me I know."

"You know? Y-you mean..?"

"Yea, I'm the same way as you Draco. After I lost Sirius, and then dealing with Ron. It comes and goes now, as I'm sure yours does since those look quite old, " said Harry.

"Yea, I haven't since I joined you up in our quarters. Will Pro-- Albus understand?"

"Of course he will. He's the most understanding person around. Gram will too."

"Strict Head of Gryffindor House understands too?" asked a shocked Draco.

"Yea, that's the reaction I had the first time as well, but she does. I talked to her one day for three hours straight." stated Harry calmly. "You know, Christmas is coming up here in about three weeks, and it's a time for family you know."

Draco appeared chestfallen at this statement, but Harry wasn't finished.

"That means if Granddad, Gram and I head anywhere else, you have to come since you are family." At Draco's shocked expression Harry continued, " Draco, ever since you have acted like your real self, I see you kind of like a brother. Yes Granddad is my great grandfather and Gram is involved with him, but they are more like parents. I finally have what I've always wanted. A family."

"That's what I've wanted too, I mean I had one, but they never really gave a damn. Albus, Minerva and you do. I'm thankful for that." Draco said slowly.

"It's good to be thankful Draco," said Harry as they stood infront of the cheerful gargoyle. "Are you ready to talk with Granddad?"

"I think so."

The duo headed up the stairs and into the office. Sure enough Albus sat behind his desk. Seeing the teens come in he stood. "Ah Harry, Draco. I take it your walks went well. Ah, if you don't mind Harry, I'd like to have a word with Draco here for a bit."

"That's okay Granddad. I figured you would."

"How'd you guess?"

"You had your ' Headmaster's Face' on," was the simple answer Harry gave.

"Ah, " was all Albus said as Harry went into their quarters. Turning to the blonde teen in his office he said, " Draco, have a seat."

* * *

a/n : Okay.. I like having Draco and Harry being civil.. it goes with this fic well.. or at least it will further down the road when Ron makes another appearence the git.. Voldie should be appearing in chapter.. twenty six.. if i have it all planned out right.. Now about the AD/MM part, i couldnt help it, if you've read my profile I have put in there that i love that ship and if any of you have problems with it.. too bad.. ignore it for all i care.. cause its staying .

Wulfric

(la la..)

* * *

**Tobias** : Draco too!

**Wulfric** : Yes..

**Tobias **: WHY?

**Wulfric**: Oh look at him.. and seriously on it..

_( it's quiet for a minute as Tobias thinks..)_

**Tobias **: You're right..


	25. Draco's Talk

**Tobias**: Hey you're back!

**Wulfric** : Yea, finally.. stupid marching band director.

**Tobias** : Problems?

**Wulfric**: Yep. Could you give the disclaimer? I need to do something..

**Tobias**: Sure, Okay all, this is Wulfric's twisted plot yes, but she just borrowed JK the Amazing's first five years, so she owns NONE of that.

* * *

"Sir," began Draco. " I have an extremely good idea of part of what you want me to talk about."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. Harry alerted me to this on our way up here, and I understand your concern. Harry stressed to me that you'd be understanding about it all."

Albus sat back in his chair, he didn't think talking to Draco would be this easy. "Did Harry say how he knew I'd be understanding?"

"Yes, sir. Harry told me about himself. I take it you wanted to talk to me about it though."

"You are correct in that Draco. You know you can come to me at any time, and that's not because you live here now. Even if you were a student amongst the population, you still would be welcome up here at anytime."

Draco sat back in his own chair, " I know sir. I don't think it will be a problem now though, but if it is I will search you out."

"Thank you. Now, there is also the situtation of you needing a legal guardian. I have an idea who one could be, but I need your input." Draco nodded to show he was listening as Albus continued. " Your Godfather, Severus is willing to take guardianship of you --"

Draco exploded with, " He's a Death Eater! I want nothing to do with him!"

"Draco, calm down. I know Severus is a Death Eater, but he works for me. As in your Godfather is a spy for the Light."

"Severus is a s-spy?" questioned Draco.

"Yes, he is. That is why I am willing for him to become your guardian, that is as long as you are willing."

"Of course. Can we do that now?"

"Yes, I'll call him." Albus strode over to his fireplace, tossed a pinch of Floo Powder in and yelled " Severus Snape!" Within a minute, Snape appeared in the office.

"You summoned me Albus?"

"Ah, yes I did Severus. Are you still willing to become Draco's guardian?" asked Albus.

"As long as he lets me," replied Snape.

"Severus, I am willing since I know the truth now." Draco said from where he had remained seated. Seeing a heart to heart talk was coming up, Albus slipped from his office.

Snape headed to where Draco sat and kneeled in front of him. " Draco I know you want nothing to do with Death Eaters, and I am glad you are giving me the chance to be your guardian. I did some awful things in my youth and I regret them. That's why I came to Albus and revealed what I was. He gave me a second chance and allowed me work here, as long as I was truthful with him. When the second war came about I returned to the Dark Lord's side as a spy, and I remain that today."

Looking Severus in the eyes Draco said, " Severus, you are my godfather, though I have felt you were more of a father to me than Lucius. When I realized you were a Death Eater, I felt as a knife was cut into me. That wound refused to heal until now. Will you be my legal guardian Severus?"

Draco recieved an answer as he was pulled into a hug, where they remained for quite some time.

* * *

a/n : i know not real exciting, but life has become busy for me.. and i felt bad about making all you readers wait for so long.. i'll try and get another chapter up soon, but i cannot promise anything (sadly)..Next chapter I'm working in a Voldie visit of some sort, and I think it's time Ron makes another visit.. and with Git-Boy AND Voldie, that means problems for Harry times.. two..

I know some of you like the ADMM ship, and i wasnt directing my comment at anyone in particular .. i just had it there because some people out there have a problem with it and refuse to read a story because of it and i find that as being crap.

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias** : Better now?

**Wulfric** : A little.

**Tobias **: What did you have to do anyways?

**Wulfric** : Hit my head off a wall.. about.. twenty five times.

_(Tobias Winces)_

**Tobias** : Ouch, he make you that angry?

**Wulfric** : Uh huh.


	26. Voldie Visits

**Tobias** : How's that band director doing ?

**Wulfric** : Don't ask.

**Tobias** : Why not?

**Wulfric **: Do you want to live long enough to give your version of a disclaimer?

**Tobias** : Yea..

**Wulfric** : Then don't ask and get on with it.

**Tobias** : Yes Ma'am! You heard her guys, I'm giving the disclaimer. Now, this is originally JK's story, but being the twisted person she is, Wulfric had to tweak it to make herself happy and then she decided to share it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was about a week before the Christmas Holidays, and Voldemort had been exceptionally quiet as of late and that was beginning to worry Albus. He headed down to the Hall for lunch when he overheard a shouting match in one of the empty classrooms. When he recognized the voices, he stayed near the door to see how things were going to turn out.

"Look at the Prophet, look at it! I bet you knew about this one too! That damn scar of yours giving you all of You-Know-Who's plans. I bet you just love to know about them because that makes you special. You and that damn grandfather of yours knowing everything there is and I'm tired of it! What's the point in having you being the bloody "Boy Who Lived" when you are just a damn fake, " screamed Ron.

"Ron, I don't care how you feel, you've ruined what friendship we had. You had always placed too much on fame and money. Do you not realize you had everything I could ever of wished for? Ron, you have a family that loves you. I did not know what love was until I came here, and now I have Granddad. I am sick and tired of your attacks on me that are attempting to destroy what little mental health I have. You have no clue what I deal with and you never will," Harry shouted back.

"Yes, I just want to be the 'Golden Grandchild' of the strongest wizard and I want to have a scar on my head that causes people to bow down to me. Merlin, that must be hard work Mr. Potter-Dumbledore. How do you ever find the time to be the almighty Quidditch Captain and take prefect badges from people, " retorted Ron.

"My. God. Ron. Do you not pay attention? I did not steal it from you in the first place, you were the one who failed a core class, not me. Professor McGonagall chose me to replace you, because she said I was the best one there for the job. Neither Granddad or me had anything to do with that choice."

Harry had meant to end the argument here, but Ron of course had other plans.

"Harry, you get everyone killed don't you see that? Your parents, Cedric, Sirius, Percy, your relatives, and next thing you know your 'family' as you call them seeing as your track record with people you love sucks. Stay away from Hermione though, we love each other, and I don't need you screwing up my life anymore than you already have. You've lost me my brother, and Hermione won't admit her feelings to me because she's afraid of your reaction. Just stay away Harry."

Harry stood there in shock as Ron's final words sunk in. Albus, who was outside of the room still, made to end this when Ron pulled his wand and cast the cutting spell at Harry as to prove what he could do.

"What the bloody hell," exclaimed Harry as the spell made contact with his arm. Ron made to send another spell at Harry when a bright shield sprang up in front of Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, you know the rules about dueling. I will be taking fifty points from your house, and you will have two weeks detention with Professor Snape. Harry, seeing as you allowed yourself to be distracted by words, and got injured in the process you will be helping Madame Pomfrey this Saturday. Oh, and Mr. Weasley, I do not know everything as you put it, and if I hear anything else along the lines of disrespect in such a way, I will have to suspend you. Now, let us head to lunch." Albus said calmly.

"N-no thanks Granddad, I-I have, uh, h-homework I need to do. I'll c-call a house elf if I get h-hungry," stuttered Harry as he headed off towards his room. Ron didn't even acknowledge anything that happened, he just sulked off. Sighing, Albus continued his way to the Hall, but by the time he got there he wasn't very hungry.

Later that night, Harry turned into bed, only to be pulled into a dream world. Upon seeing it, he knew exactly who had created this hell for him to visit.

"Tom," Harry called into the blackness. " What are you bothering my sleep for tonight?"

At hearing that vile Muggle name of his Voldemort stepped from the shadows and answered Harry. " I am _bothering _your sleep, as you put it, so that I may entertain you tonight. I hope you enjoy what I created for you." With that he faded away, and Harry was pulled into another dream room. Here he saw laying in the middle of the room was his Grandfather. Rushing to his side, Harry realized that Albus was fading away.

Albus looked up at Harry and said softly, " How could you allow Tom to destroy us Harry ? I loved you, and this is what happens."

Harry began crying as he noticed his Grandmother kneeling beside him. " Harry, " she began. " You allowed that _creature _to take away the love of my life. There is no way I can continue without him. I trusted you and I even loved you." With that being said, the dream Minerva walked off into the dark, and jumped from the edge of the darkness.

The dream continued on and on with different variations and different people. When Harry was finally able to break out, he was anything but okay. He sat up and everything Ron had said to him earlier came to the front of his mind and joined the dream. By the time the dream and the arguement with Ron finished merging together Harry was a wreck.

He wanted to just relieve himself of the pain he had when a little voice in his head said, " You're supposed to go to Granddad when this happens."

Harry answered the voice with, "I know I'm supposed to, but what if that happens? It will be all my fault."

He continued to argue with himself until he just laid back and murmured the spell he hadn't touched since the last major argument with Ron. Not noticing what he was doing, he made the spell just a tad more powerful than usual. Within a minute or two, Harry became dizzy and didn't trust himself to move.

In his own bedroom, Albus was sleeping peacefully until his internal alarms went off. He sat straight up in his bed, and he just knew something was wrong with Harry. Not even taking the time to grab his dressing gown, he rushed out of his room and into Harry's. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him pale.

"Harry," was all he could manage.

* * *

a/n: well here we go, chapter twenty six. I never thought I could go this far with the little twisted idea of mine. I got more of Git-Boy and this time Snake Face visited too, and as usual I had too much fun writing out Git-Boy... there must be something up with me.. And sorry, but I kind of suck at writing Voldie Dreams, so that's why it was a small taste, instead of a complete dream.. I spent some time playing with that till i got it to a point were I liked it enough... to the kind reviewers i have.. i love you guys, you all remind me that no matter how vile my school/band director is to me.. i need to write.. so i dont end up with Jordan leading a band of revolters.. :)

Wulfric

(tehe)

* * *

**Tobias **: Are you going to be okay Wulfric?

**Wulfric** : Eventually.

**Tobias **: About how long?

**Wulfric **: When hell freezes over or we get our old director back.

**Tobias** : Ouch..

_(Wulfric throws a Snape worthy glare at Tobias, who immediately winces)_


	27. Too Deep

**Wulfric** : Ack.. thank god for my fic.

**Tobias **: Why?

**Wulfric** : Freshmen make me very angry..

**Tobias** : I see.. Are you giving the disclaimer..?

**Wulfric** : Might as well.. Okay everyone, you should all know this by now, but I'm going to said it for the twenty eighth time.. I don't own this, it's all JK's. I may wish I owned it, but my wishes never come true.

* * *

Albus rushed to his grandson's side and picked him up. Not even thinking about it, he headed off to the infirmary. When he got there, he laid Harry on a bed and ran to wake up Poppy.

"Albus, I have this feeling of deja vu. You are in perfect health, yet you are waking me up and dragging me into my ward, " she said before she saw Harry. "Merlin Albus! What happened!" She rushed over to the unconscious teen on the bed and began healing what she could.

"Sadly Poppy I do not know. All I know, is that I was awoken with the feeling that something was wrong and this was how I found him."

Poppy continued work on Harry's wounds until she did all she could.

"Will he be alright," asked Albus.

"There will be some scarring, but other than that he will be fine. Physically that is. I do not know how he is mentally, and I won't know until he wakes up," replied Poppy.

Albus sat beside his grandchild and absentmindedly stroked his cheek. "What can we do for him once he awakes Poppy?"

"You must be there for him, and continue to love him. I do not know if he intended it to go so deep, or if it just happened because of his emotions."

Albus remained by Harry's side for the rest of the night. When Harry showed signs of awakening, Albus held onto his hand.

"Harry," he said softly. "Can you hear me child?"

"Yes," said Harry so soft Albus had to strain to hear it.

"What happened last night Harry?"

When Harry didn't answer him, Albus tried a different approach. "Harry, you can tell me. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"How can you love me?" exclaimed Harry, his voice full of pain. "How can you love me when everyone I love somehow ends up dead? The only people who are safe are the ones who have nothing to do with me! I'm not worthy of your love and kindness. You are too great to have anything to do with me. I should have died that night, because I haven't been worth anything to the Wizarding World as it is. Death just follows me."

Albus listened to his grandson cry out in anguish, and wondered what he could say to show Harry the truth.

"Harry, I love you and you are worthy of my love. You are my grandson, and I would do anything for you. Death is a tragic thing, but you are not the cause of it, not in any way shape or form. Don't ever wish you died that night, because then my life would be so empty. You are the light in my life, you have been since you were born and you spent time here with your Gram and myself. Even if you were not my grandson, nothing could change how I feel for you. I love you m'boy. No matter what," said Albus looking Harry in the eyes.

"Granddad, you do not understand -- ," started Harry before he was cut off by his grandfather.

"Harry, I dealt with Grindlewald. It was much like Tom is, and death seemed to follow me. Your Grandmother wouldn't let me push her away, and I know she'd have a field day with you if you tried it. She loves you as much as I do. You have the ability to light up a room just with that little smile of yours. Don't ever give up in anything you do or have Harry, because I'm sure, that Min would light a fire under your bottom for that. I've seen her in action before with one of her nephews. That child did not sit for a week I believe."

Harry gave a little chuckle at the thought of his Grandmother being that strong, but silenced it when he realized she'd do it to him without any problems.

"Yes Harry, she would have no real qualms about doing it to you if you ever come to deserve it. And she doesn't care that you are sixteen, you'll still get it.."

"Yes Sir."

"Now are you going to tell me what happened last night?" asked Albus.

"Yes sir. After everything that happened with Ron, which I'm guessing you overheard pretty much everything." Seeing his Grandfather nod, Harry continued, " Well, I hadn't done anything after I came up here, I just did my homework. After I went to bed though, Voldie visited me and he pulled me into this strange dream world. He kept showing you dying, and Gram heartbroken. The dream continued a few times with some variations. Like, Draco and Hermione were in the one as well. When I finally got myself out of there, everything that Ron had said came flooding back to me."

Harry had to stop a moment and regroup himself, and Albus moved to sit closer to him and pull him into a hug. After a moment, Harry was able to continue.

"I wanted to go to you, but then I remembered the dream, and I was afraid that it could happen. I love you Granddad, and I don't want to put you in danger. I did not mean to make the spell so powerful, and I never intended for it to go so deeply. I'm sorry. " Harry said softly, but Albus heard every word.

"Harry, I am already in danger, and I will say it again. Nothing you can do will _ever _make me love you any less. What will it take for you to realize that Harry?"

" I do not know Granddad. You know I never had a family before I got here, but I hope in time I realize that. I love you too, and I have since the day I stepped foot in this castle."

Albus pulled Harry to his chest and hugged him until the doors to the hospital wing opened to reveal an extremely worried Minerva.

"Harry James Godric Orion Potter - Dumbledore! "

* * *

a/n : Here we are, chapter twenty seven. It took me two days, but I'm pretty happy with it.. and that's saying something.. anyways, I love all of you reviewers, you really stroke my ego and make me want to write.. even if its to keep you all happy so Jordan doesn't lead the revolt aganist me.. which by the way Jordan.. you can beat my band director up... :) it'd put me in a better mood, so i'd be more willing to write chapters.. cause he makes me mad and then writing is pointless.. unless i need a "ron the git" scene.. until chapter twenty eight..

Wulfric

(la la la..)

* * *

**Tobias**: Minerva would hit Harry?

**Wulfric** : Well, she is a strict teacher, now imagine her that way as a Grandmother.

**Tobias **: Hm..

**Wulfric** : It's not like she'll hit him for no reason..shes not like that..it'd be just if he _really _deserves it..

**Tobias **: That works..

**Wulfric **: Yea..

_(Wulfric heads off to practice her glares, so she can send them at her director until Jordan beats him up..)_


	28. Minvera's Worry

**Tobias** : Any better today?

**Wulfric** : Somewhat. Jordan beating up my director gave me laughs.

**Tobias **: Don't Snape glares work on that man?

**Wulfric **: Nope. Or else he'd been gone by now. You can give the disclaimer.. I'm too tired to.

_(Wulfric heads off to nap a bit, leaving Tobias all alone)_

**Tobias** : Okay. Wulfric owns NONE of this. Either her or myself tell you this at the beginning of each chapter, so ITS TRUE!

* * *

Harry winced as he watched his grandmother approach him and Albus. She looked to be anything but happy. Harry noticed her anger wasn't that of being ticked, but of worry and he knew she was more dangerous at this time than any other.

"Yes Gram? " said Harry in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

"Harry, do you know how worried I've been? Do you realize that I love you so much I've paced half the night since Albus informed me of what happened?" she said.

Harry looked at the bed. He knew she was only sounding like this because he had worried her. " Yes Gram. I'm sorry, I did not mean to, things just overcame me."

Minerva took one look at him and her anger left. She hadn't meant to get carried away like that. Grabbing him tight, she hugged him and spoke in a kinder, gentler tone.

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I was just worried."

"I know Gram. I know. You don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I did not mean to worry you and Granddad," said Harry.

"Harry," Albus started, "It's okay. Now why don't you rest, and if Poppy allows it, I'll pick you up before dinner."

"Okay."

Both Albus and Minerva watched as Harry fell asleep. They then made their way up to Albus' Office where they sat by the fireplace.

"Albus, what are we doing for the Christmas Holidays?" asked Minerva.

"I'm not sure yet, but if we do go somewhere, you know we'll be a family of four right?"

"We will be?"

"Oh yes, Harry wouldn't let Draco stay alone for anything. If I'm not mistaken, he finds Draco like a brother. Have you ever watched the two of them play chess together?"

Minerva thought back to all the games she had witnessed them playing. Usually they'd playfully taunt each other, and have discussions about non-important things. Yet, their talks were more than what Harry's and Ron's used to be. They were more like the ones the Twins had with each other.

"Well, what about Severus? He's Draco's guardian," asked Minerva.

"I've thought about that too, and it appears we might as well stay here at Hogwarts. There will be few other students staying here, and this way Draco can be with Harry and Severus. Since Harry and Severus haven't gotten on good terms yet with each other, this may be the safest option," answered Albus.

"Christmas plans out of the way, what about Harry, Albus. What all happened last night?"

Albus took a moment to himself before he answered her. "I overheard a conversation between Mr. Weasley and Harry before lunch yesterday, to which it ended with Weasley casting the cutting curse at Harry. He was wrapped up in something that young Ronald had said, so it hit him in the arm. When I entered, and spoke to them both then said we should all head down to lunch Harry left and didn't eat. He swears to me that he did not hurt himself then, and I believe him. The problem came when he went to sleep, for Tom visited him."

Albus paused here as Minerva digested everything he had said so far. She knew that when Albus said Tom visited, that 'You-Know-Who' showed Harry something bad enough that it caused him to lose all control.

"What did You-Know-Who show him Albus?"

"Minerva are you ever going to call him by his name? I mean it is a name after all."

"Fine. What did V-Vo .. _Tom _show Harry," she said.

"He showed him in a dream world my death of course, and you mourning me, yet hating Harry. If I'm not mistaken, Harry also mentioned different variations of this dream happening, which caused him to loose the little control he had gained before. It did not help the argument Mr. Weasley imposed upon him earlier in the day combined with the emotions of the dream. With Harry having no sense of control, he made the spell a tad more powerful than he intended," explained Albus.

"He's been using wandless magic hasn't he?" asked Minerva.

Albus sighed. "Yes, he has. I should have begun training him to control his power no matter what emotions he was experiencing when you mentioned to me about it. Yet, too many things with the Order came up, and I lost track of it."

"Albus it's okay. What can we do for him now?"

"Poppy said to be there for him, and to make sure he knows we're not angry but that we love him. I don't know what else we can do at this point. I'm going to ask him to come find me the next time this happens, but I'm not sure if he will," said Albus.

"Is there another way?"

"I do not know Min, I'll see if there is but I do not know. Christmas is in five days, the students leave tomorrow and we might want to get a move on with the last minute presents and decorations."

"You mean _your _last minute presents. I've been done since November," scolded Minerva. Albus looked like a sullen schoolboy at that, but his eyes twinkled like a hundred candles.

* * *

a/n: Thanks Jordan: ) that put such a wonderful smile on my face. Sorry about making you all wait, I had issues with school (ugh) and then writers block that would not go away.. But here it is chapter twenty eight. The fact that cuddlebearlove put out her chapter 42 is what pushed me to get this one done.. at one time we were ten chapters apart.. and then she sped ahead.. jeez.. anyways.. i love all you reviewers and just readers, and i'm gonna work on chapter twenty nine, and _maybe _i can get it finished. :)

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias** : Wulfric, I've gotten the chapter up.

_(Wulfric appears, looking refreshed.)_

**Wulfric **: Thanks, now I need to work on Twenty Nine.

**Tobias** : Need any help?

**Wulfric** : Not with the chapter, but can you polish and sharpen my pitchforks?

**Tobias** : Sure, but why?

**Wulfric** : One of my few stories that keep me on the edge of my seat hasn't been updated in .. _awhile._

**Tobias **: It's not the Unexpected Guardian is it?

**Wufric** : Nah, she's really good at updating now.


	29. Christmas

**Tobias** : Long Day?

**Wulfric** : Yea, that's why this chapter got done in an hour.

**Tobias** : An Hour!

**Wulfric** : Yea.. creative breakthrough.

**Tobias** : Wow.

**Wulfric **: Mmmhmm.. Now wonderful readers, it's time for the disclaimer, I don't own this. At least I don't think I do, and if I do, then where's my check! Nah, nevermind , JK owns it all and she's not sharing with me personally, but that's okay!

* * *

Harry was out of the hospital before dinner like Albus had promised, and was enjoying a nice evening with his grandfather playing chess. The older man was losing once again, much to Harry's enjoyment.

"Harry, have you put any thought into where you'd like to spend Christmas," Albus asked hoping Harry wanted to remain at the castle.

"Is Weasley going to the Burrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to stay here with Gram, Draco and you," said Harry simply.

"Okay, would you mind if Severus joined the four of us for Christmas, seeing as we are the only ones staying here this Christmas."

Harry thought a moment before he answered Albus. "As long as he's civil to me, I don't care. Draco seems to care a lot for him now that he knows the truth."

Draco still was staying with Albus and Harry, but incase he ever needed more, 'alone time' Severus had the castle add another room in his own quarters, and the two Slytherins spent a great deal of time in each others company.

"Okay Harry. I'll talk to him and have him be civil, but you must also be."

"I will Granddad. I promise." Harry made a final move on the chessboard before he said, "And that's checkmate."

Harry awoke Christmas morning by Draco hitting him in the face with his own pillow.

"Get up Harry! Presents!"

Harry glared at Draco which caused the blonde boy to burst out laughing. When Harry asked why he was laughing, Draco told him that was the exact glare Snape used on him. At this bit of news Harry glared harder and hit Draco back with his other pillow.

"Fine I'm getting up."

As both boys walked into the sitting room, they met up with a slightly scowling Snape, a semi-annoyed Minerva, and a hyperactive Albus. Harry looked at his grandfather and laughed, he was more like a child than the Weasley twins.

Soon everyone was tearing into their presents. Harry ended up receiving a book from Minvera entitled , " Animagus Theory"; a new pair of seeker's gloves from Draco; a bunch of the Twin's new inventions and a note from them thanking him for the renewed investment and apologizing for everything Ron had done; a locket from Hermione which cause him to blush; a cloak from Severus that was black and scarlet with gold trimming.

From Albus, Harry got enough things to last him awhile including: a cloak pin, a family necklace, five books titled; "Phoenixes", "Advanced Defense", "Lost Charms and Spells", "Wandless Magic : Theory and Control", and "Famous, Extremely Hard Quidditch Moves for Seekers", and other gifts were among the pile too. Hagrid sent up a small handbook on the "Care of Extremely Rare Magical Creatures".

All in all, Harry felt he made a good haul. Severus was shocked when he found Harry's gift to him; a cloak. It was exactly like the one he had bought Harry, except Harry had gotten him a black and dark green one that had silver trimmings.

"Thanks Pott-- Harry. You have very nice taste,"said Snape.

"You're welcome Professor. It seems our tastes are quite similar when it comes to cloaks."

"It appears so."

Harry had gotten a broom servicing kit for Draco, a book called, " How to Train Your Old Coot" and a necklace for Minerva. Harry spent a great deal of time thinking about what to get for his grandfather and in the end settled on a pair of socks and a set of rings with the Dumbledore crest on them, that could work in the same way as two-way mirrors.

The house elves really outdid themselves with the Christmas dinner this year. Harry couldn't remember a time in the past when the food was better than what he received. He pulled a cracker with Draco, to which several mice appeared, a snake cloak pin, a 'Grow Your Own Warts' kit, and several little boats that motored around the table.

Harry and Severus ended up in a very civil conversation. Severus was beginning to see Harry for who he really was, and not the carbon copy of James Potter. As Snape was realizing this, Harry was seeing him as not being the evil git he had known for the last five and a half years, but as an actual person. Albus watched this all unfold with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"So Harry, you mean to tell me that, you can brew the majority of the potions we do with ease, yet you slack in class to keep up appearances?" asked Snape.

"Yes sir. I thought you'd accuse me of cheating or something if I did appear to do well. I suppose without the distraction of Weasley this year, I could do even better," replied Harry.

"So, without myself and Weasley, you were able to excel on the OWL?"

"I suppose so."

Snape thought a minute before saying anything else. If Harry was finding the majority of sixth year potions easy, he may have a talent for brewing. "If you'd ever like to learn more, and it's alright with Albus, you could come down and assist me in the production of some post-NEWT potions."

"Are you serious sir?"

"Yes. I am." said Snape, without any tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry looked to his grandfather for approval and seeing him nod in the affirmative replied , " Then when you are brewing said potions, send a note, and I'll come."

It was late that night when Harry finally got to bed. As he shut his eyes, he felt the happiest he had been in as long as he could remember.

* * *

a/n: i'm so proud of myself with this! I got it up sooner than last chapter, and I like it.. woot! If I remember right, a few of you wished for Snape to be nicer since Harry and Draco are getting along so well, so here we go.. Nicer Snape! yay! See, i actually listen to you guys.. it might not appear that I do, but, ya know it takes a bit for me to work it all in.. cause I refuse to plan this out.. like majorly.. I just know where this will end and where my sequel will pick up, because I'm having too much fun writing this... Oh and Jordan.. thanks bunches.. dunno what I'd do without you!

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias** : So think you'll get Thirty done soon?

**Wulfric** : Not sure..

**Tobias** : How come?

**Wulfric** : Because I don't know what's going on yet..

**Tobias** : Ooh..


	30. Wandless Lessons

**Tobias**: Wulfric!

_(No Answer)_

**Tobias**: WULFRIC!

_(Still no answer)_

**Tobias**: Oh jeez, anyways, here guys I found her chapter thirty, and it's all done so here it is. Remember she doesn't own Harry Potter nor will she ever.

* * *

After the holidays when the students returned, Snape continued to be fairly civil to Harry, though at times it was strained. One night a week, Harry would go down to Snape's rooms with Draco, and they'd both assist in the production of the harder potions. Severus was shocked when he saw the talent Harry really did hold for this art, though no arguements that Defense was his true speciality.

Albus started helping Harry with his wandless magic, so another episode like the one before Christmas didn't happen again.

"Now Harry, think of the power instead of focusing on your emotions." Albus told him one evening.

"Granddad, how do I diminish and increase the power?"

"You tell me."

Harry mumbled, "I was rather hoping that you'd give me at least that information," yet Albus heard it.

Chuckling he replied, " Well, what do you think. I've seen you reading the theory, so you should know the answer."

"Um, hold back my magic?" asked Harry.

"Exactly. Now how do you do that wandlessly?"

Harry thought a moment before he answered, " By like, filtering the right amount that I need though?"

"Excellent. Now try it. Levitate the book."

Harry held his hand out in front of him and said, "_Wingardium Levosia _". The book on Albus' desk slowly rose, and Harry had complete control of it.

"Very good Harry, but do you think you can control your power when you are emotional?" asked Albus.

"I don't know," said Harry seriously.

"Well, we will pick up on this next lesson. Now why don't you go spend sometime with your Hermione?"

Albus chuckled at the blush that creeped up Harry's neck at the mention of Hermione. Ever since the holidays had been over, the two of them were extremely close.

"Okay Granddad, I'll see you later tonight." Harry said headed towards the door.

"Behave Harry," said Albus out of habit.

"I will," came the reply back.

Harry and Hermione walked out and around the lake. The came to a spot under a tree, and began some slight snogging. Hermione increased the passion of it, until she was straddling Harry. Having her sitting on him like that was exciting him in more places than one.

"Hermione," Harry managed to get out between kisses.

She looked at him sweetly, "Yes Harry?"

"Um. I'm not ready for this.."

"What? I thought for sure you were, I mean, am I not good enough or--?" she said in a huff.

"Hermione, it's not you. It's just like I said, I'm not ready to go this far. Snogging is fine and dandy, but I don't want to go beyond that. Not yet," said Harry in a rush.

"And why pray tell is that? I mean, you are a hormonal teenage boy!"

"Because when I endured my grandfather's sex talk, I realized I wanted to wait, and make everything perfect. Not to mention I ended up with Gram's version as well. Please Hermione understand that I don't want to do this, not yet," explained Harry.

"Oh, fine. I need to go. I have homework. Goodnight Harry," and with that she took off for the castle, leaving Harry sitting under the tree. After sitting there for about ten or so minutes, he decided to head back up to the castle.

When he was almost to his grandfather's office, he decided he needed to talk with the wise old man. Upon entering he saw his grandparents playing a game of chess. Normally Harry would either sit and talk a bit, or just head to bed. Tonight though, he needed Albus.

"Granddad?"

"Yes m'boy?"

"Um, can I talk to you in private?" asked Harry.

Seeing the look on his grandson's face, Albus turned to Minerva and said, " My dear, may we finish this some other time?"

"Of course Albus. I need to go check in on the tower anyways. Goodnight Harry, Albus," said Minerva who then took her leave.

After she left, Albus and Harry settled in on the couch in the office. Turning to his grandson, Albus asked, "So Harry what is it you'd like to talk to me about?"

"Well Granddad.. it's complicated slightly. Hermione and I were down at the lake, " at this point he started blushing slightly. " And we were kind of just snogging a little, until she well took it up a notch."

"In what way, Harry?"

"She straddled me, and was wanting to go further."

"Oh." said Albus simply.

"Yea, and when I told her I didn't want to, she kind of left me in a huff.. what did I do wrong ?"

"Well Harry, looks like we need to have a revision of that _Talk _" Albus said.

* * *

a/n : I am _so _sorry it's taken me so long to get this pathetically short chapter up, but I've had a week from hell, so I deserve a little leeway.. I know it seems as though Harry and Severus being civil to one another came quickly, but.. Albus and Draco had become so annoying I had to make it happen.. I mean characters complaining both to other characters and myself gives me a headache after awhile.. Anyways, I love all of you reviewers and readers.. you guys are what made me remember that if I didn't get chapters out, that you'd all hurt me..

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias**: Wulfric!

**Wulfric** : What?

**Tobias** : Where were you?

**Wulfric** : Hiding.

**Tobias** : Oh, I put chapter thirty up for you.

**Wulfric** : Thanks, I need to think about thirty-one now..

**Tobias** : Need help?

**Wulfric** : Nah

_(Wulfric slides off, too quiet for the normal Wulfric)_

**Tobias** : Hmm.. somethings wrong.


	31. A Revised Talk

**Tobias**: Okay Wulfric, enough of this. What is wrong?

**Wulfric**: You're not going to let me get out of this are you?

**Tobias**:Nope.

**Wulfric**: Well give me time to put the chapter up and give the disclaimer at least.

**Tobias**: Okay.

**Wulfric** : Okay loyal readers, you all know this, but as usual I must state, I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I wish I did, I don't!

* * *

"So you told her that you did not want to move to that step?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir. I mean, I'm just now gaining control of my wandless powers, my emotions are coming back to me, and I have everything I've been helping Professor Snape with. I just did not think I could handle that next level. It's not that I don't love her, it's just, I'd rather wait until the right time," explained Harry.

"When we had that talk, you took that part to heart?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad to hear that you are waiting till the right time. Sometimes in times of great turmoil and pain, like this war, people look for comfort in different ways. It seems that perhaps young Miss Granger might be looking at that as a means of comfort," explained Albus.

Harry looked at his lap for a moment, then asked, " Well Granddad, what should I do about it?"

"I cannot tell you a straight answer to that, as this is something you need to figure out on your own. But, I can give you advice that you might find helpful, that is, if you want it."

Seeing Harry nod in the affirmitive, Albus began speaking again. " For one thing, until you decide how you are going to handle this you might not want to be fully alone with Miss. Granger. Think through on what you want to say before you even think of approaching her with it. Stand firm with your want of waiting till later on, but be gentle with her in explaination."

Albus gave Harry a moment to let that sink in before he continued.

"Comfort her in other forms, so you let her know that you are there for her, but that you are serious about waiting. Of course Harry, you have to be calm and patience with her," finished Albus.

"Thanks Granddad, I think I'm just going to go to bed now. I'm sorry I broke up your chess game," said Harry as he stood up.

Albus stood and embraced Harry before he could go anywhere. " You don't need to apologize for that Harry, Minerva understands that sometimes you need me. She's had me at her disposal for years, and it's time she learned to share."

Harry laughed and leaned into his grandfather's hug before turning and heading to bed. "Good night Granddad."

"Good night m'boy."

Harry lay awake late into the night thinking on what he wanted to say. The words his grandfather had given him played over in his head and he put his thoughts together. Finally at about two in the morning, Harry knew what he wanted to tell Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said at breakfast the next day. " Could I talk to you for a bit?"

Seeing her nod and get up to follow him, Harry lead them into a room hidden right outside the Great Hall. He placed both locking and silencing charms on the room before her turned to face her.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you. About last night." Harry paused here a moment as Hermione took on a slightly stoical face.

"What ? Come to tell me that you don't like me!"

"No. It's just, I have decided to wait until the right time, which will most likely be my wedding night. I do like you a lot Hermione, I just do not want the complications that the next level could bring. I will be here for whatever you need me to be, just don't ask me to do that. Do you see where I am coming from Hermione?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to think. I mean, I always thought that you'd be willing, whenever the girl was ready. Once again you're different."

"Well if you got the two sex talks I did, you'd rethink it. Plus, things are a little more complicated than that with me, but I don't know if I could explain it. Well at least not yet," said Harry.

Hermione thought a minute or two before she said in a soft voice, " Harry, I like you a lot, and I respect your wants, so I won't try to get you to become intimate. Maybe, for the best of things, we should just be friends so I can make sure I'm not trying anything."

Harry was almost hoping she'd want a break as he answered her in a soft tone, " If that is what you want, than that's how it shall be."

"Thank You."

Harry pulled her into a friendly embrace as she pulled all the comfort she could from it.

* * *

a/n: sorry guys, I know I'm becoming like certain authors that take forever, but I am trying. It's getting to the point where maybe I should plan it a tad, so that I have something to work for. I have my main point in my sights, but those little minor ones are kinda fuzzy at the moment.. plus well.. I've been between a rock and a hard place, and i hate it.. alot..though.. it gives me ideas slightly for this story, and possibly another.. yes I am thinking of another one that would have a big Albus/Harry storyline, but wouldn't have the self injury line.. at least i dont think so.. well.. I'll work harder on this one, just to kept certain loyal readers happy ( you guys know who you are)

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias**: So what is it.

**Wulfric** : A lot of different things.

**Tobias** : Like what?

**Wulfric** : As usual, band. Then academics and the parentals ...

**Tobias **: And.. that?

**Wulfric** : Of course..

**Tobias**: You let me handle those things..


	32. Realization Hits

**Tobias**: Wulfric?

**Wulfric** : Hmm?

_(Tobias points to something)_

**Tobias:** What's that?

_(Wulfric Quickly hides something) _

**Wulfric** : Nothing, why don't you give the disclaimer?

**Tobias :** Sure.. Okay guys, Wulfric wishes everyday that she owned Harry Potter so book six never happened, but sadly she doesnt.

* * *

Harry seemed fine that Hermione decided to put the relationship on hold, but while he was supposed to be transfiguring his goblet into a frog, a thought sprang up in his head. He pushed it away so he could concentrate, but it became really annoying. Finally he let it in, and came to a realization.

"Merlin, what the heck happened? I mean, was it me, was it her. I care about her, hell I think I love her, and I let her loose. What if she never comes back to me?" was all Harry could think. He shook his head and set to finishing his work, but he was not really paying attention.

Minerva was watching Harry's work when he suddenly stopped. She saw a look that crossed his face, and it slightly concerned her. Thinking, she knew she had seen that face before, and it took a minute to realize when she had. Two days before Harry had that incident before Christmas.

"I'll have to talk to Albus before Harry can get far," she mused in her head.

Before she could get much further, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Harry was out the door before she could call him. Minerva headed into her office to have a quick fire chat with Albus concerning Harry's mood.

"Hey Scarboy!" came the shout from behind Harry. Slowly turning he saw Ron standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Great, what does he want." thought Harry.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione? Huh? What do you have to say for yourself?", Ron basically shouted.

"I didn't do anything to her, besides talk to her," Harry replied.

"Oh, so that's what they are calling it these days, 'talking'. Sure, Potter-Dumbledore, I just bet that's all you did," spat Ron.

"What the hell Ron? I didn't do anything of the sort with Hermione."

"Like I said, I just bet so. Didn't you take me serious when I said to stay away from her? What am I going to have to do to show you I'm as serious as I'll ever be?"

"I don't know. All I know is I never did anything, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to lunch," Harry said, turning towards the Great Hall.

Ron had other plans as he dropped his books, and grabbed Harry from behind. As Harry faced him again, Ron pulled back and punched him in the face. After shaking the stars from his eyes, Harry hit Ron back.

Professor McGonagall heard the commotion outside her classroom when she reappeared from her office, and headed out to see what was up. She wasn't expecting to see Harry and Ron in a fist fight in the middle of the corridor.

"Would someone like to explain to me exactly what is going on here?" she said with a cold edge to her voice.

Harry stopped the minute he heard his Grandmother speak. By the look on her face, he could tell both him and Ron were in for it. As he went to take a step towards her, Ron ignored McGonagall's presence and tripped Harry. There in front of the stern professor, he continued to bash Harry about the head and chest.

The fury in her eyes was shown when she stunned Ron and drug both him and Harry towards the Headmaster's Office. She held both boys by their ears, but she had a vice grip on Harry's. When Minerva realized this, she did not lessen the grip on Harry, but increased the grip on Ron.

As she drug them, she wondered why she had Harry in the tighter grip. When they rounded the corner, she realized it was because he was her child.

Albus was sitting behind his desk contemplating how to talk with his grandson next, when the office door opened revealing Minerva holding a vice grip on both Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, I assume by the way you have appeared to of drug these two up here, that this is not a friendly visit."

"No Headmaster, I found these two fist fighting in the corridor. When I approached them, Mr. Potter stopped and moved to explain to me when Mr. Weasley here tripped him and went back to hitting him. I do not know what happened before this, but I bet it'll be an interesting story," Minerva explained.

"Ah, I see," said Albus. "Well then, Mr. Weasley would you like to explain first?"

"What's the use? I mean you're going to believe Scarhead over me anyways and he'll get off without a thing," spat out Ron.

"That is not true Mr. Weasley. I have every intention of punishing Harry here just as I will punish you. Now would you like to explain to me why you decided to duel him in a physical manner?"

"Fine. He's done something to Hermione. I told him to stay away, but no he just couldn't. It wouldn't surprise me if he used her for sex and then tossed her aside. Plus, everything is just handed to him and I for one am tired of it."

At the mention of Harry using Hermione for sex, he was given a glare that could terrify a first year from his Grandmother. Gulping, he looked away from her as he heard Albus addressing him.

"Okay, what do you have to say for yourself Harry?"

"I never did anything to Hermione, besides tell her I didn't want to become intimate yet. I never wanted anything in that way from her, possibly very far down the line, but not now. I didn't want a confrontation with Ron here, but he threw the first punch. Needless to say, I should not have hit him back but I did, and therefore I deserve everything you deem fit as a punishment," said Harry in a voice barely a step above a monotone.

"Alright then. Mr. Weasley you will have two weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape. I will have him alert you to what time you are to show up. Harry, your two weeks will be held with Professor McGonagall."

Both boys just nodded at this statement. Ron threw a glare in Harry's direction thinking he was getting off easy. Harry rolled his eyes at this, if Ron only knew what McGonagall would do to him in detention he'd choose Snape over her.

"Also I will be informing your parents Mr. Weasley. Harry, we'll speak about this later tonight," said Albus with a bite of sternness.

"Yes Sir," Harry replied.

"Well then. If the two of you hurry you can make it in time for the end of lunch before you have to head off to your next class."

Both Harry and Ron stood, and headed towards the door. Ron got there first, went out, and made sure to slam it in Harry's face. With a sigh, Harry opened the door and headed out, leaving Albus and Minerva alone with their own thoughts.

* * *

a/n: woot! i got this up within a few days of chapter thirty one.. go me:) I like getting these chapters done..

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias:** Are you going to tell me ?

**Wulfric**: It's nothing.

**Tobias**: Your bastard school sent out '4 wk. Progress Reports' to everyone didnt they?

**Wulfric**: Yea..

**Tobias**: Parentals in a twist for no real reason?

**Wulfric: **Exactly.

_Tobias hugs Wulfric)_


	33. The First Detention

**Tobias**: Wulfric, what do you think you're doing?

**Wulfric**: Sharpening pitchforks.

_(Sounds of metal clashing are heard)_

**Tobias**: What was that!

**Wulfric**: Aeneas, please do not clang those, it seems to worry Tobias.

**Aeneas** : Yes Master Wulfric. I is sorry about that.

**Wulfric** : It's okay.

**Tobias** : You have a house elf!

**Wulfric** : Yes. Now loyal readers I have said this thirty two times in the past and I say it again. I Do Not Own Harry Potter!

* * *

"What are you going to have him to tonight Min?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll have a few choices lined up. I'm going to have him explain a few things to me first, and then I'll decide."

"That's fair."

"That's what I thought. I need to know why he never really stands up to Mr. Weasley."

"I understand. I really do plan on talking to him tonight, so if you could allow him out around nine thirty I'd be ever grateful," said Albus with a smile

"I can do that. Out of curiosity, what are you going to talk to him about?"

"Well, I have to be the Grandfather and lecture him on fighting, then a few, um 'man to man' things possibly, and whatever else fits into that picture."

"Yes that sounds good, and now if you'll excuse me, I have a class I need to prepare for," said Minerva.

As she went to leave, Albus spun her around and kissed her. "Until our chess game tonight, which will have to wait until I'm done with Harry, and this time I shall win!"

With a smile she replied, " Only in your dreams Albus."

Minerva left the office listening to Albus's chuckling filling the office behind her.

That night Harry appeared at his Grandmother's office promptly at seven thirty. He raised his hand to knock, but heard her call him in.

"Sit down please," she said to him.

After taking a seat in front of her, Harry looked down. He was afraid he'd see disappointment in those green eyes in front of him.

"Harry, look at me."

Hesitantly, Harry looked up not to find disappointment, but concern instead.

"Before we begin your detention for fighting, I want you to explain some things to me if that's okay," said McGonagall.

"It's okay. What do you want me to explain?" asked Harry.

"First of all, why don't you stand up more to Mr. Weasley? If anytime to use magic in the corridors it was then. Yes, you would have gotten detention with myself, but it would have shown him that you're tired of everything he's put you though."

"You're right. I think, the reason I don't is because I've never fought back to that before," Harry replied.

"Before?"

"Yes, Dudley used to do it to me all the time. It started when we started school together. His group of friends always beat me up. One of my cases of accidental magic was when I jumped to hide behind some trash cans, and somehow levitated myself onto the roof. My relatives weren't happy about that one, " explained Harry.

"Your cousin beat you up like Mr. Weasley is now?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, can we just get to my detention?"

"One more question if you don't mind, and then you can."

"Okay."

"When you said that you and Miss Granger had not done anything, is that the reason you needed Albus the other night?"

The blush creeping about Harry's neck was answer enough. Deciding not to torture him anymore, Minerva got up and walked around to the other side of her office where there was a large bookcase.

"Harry, for tonight I need you to rearrange these books in alphabetical order. I'm sorry I can't give you something like scrubbing cauldrons, but I daresay you've done that enough times in the past its simple."

"Yes ma'am."

Minerva watched Harry as she graded papers. She noted that he looked preoccupied about something, but before she could think on it, the clock rang nine thirty.

"Okay Harry, you may finish this tomorrow night. Remember your grandfather wants to have a word with you before you head off to bed, " she said.

"I remember."

"Before you go, come here."

Harry walked over to her, where he was pulled into a hug. He inhaled the scent of her which was lavender and vanilla, unlike the lemon and mint his grandfather smelled like. Before he could pull out of the hug, she pressed a chocolate frog in his hand and kissed the top of his forehead.

"You know I love you Harry, " she said, the proof in here eyes.

"I know, and I love you too Gram."

* * *

a/n : And here we go, kind of a short filler chapter because I needed to write something while I work out a possible relapse, and Harry's talk with Albus. I've got some parts of possible future chapters written, depending on my mood and how all you loyal reviewers would like to see this work out.

Wulfric

(hm.. what to do.. what to do..)

* * *

**Tobias**: A house elf!

**Wulfric**: Yes, Albus gave him to me.

**Tobias**: Why!

**Wulfric**: Because Aeneas needed a kind master, and Albus believed I needed the help.

**Tobias**: What about me I help!

_(Wulfric just looks at Tobias,with one eyebrow raised.)_

**Tobias **: Alright, I see your point.


	34. Another Talk with Albus

**Tobias**: What kind of help is Aeneas here for? Men in white coats help?

**Wulfric**: Hell no, you know I'm scared of those people.

**Aeneas**: Master Wulfric here is your tea, anything else?

**Wulfric** : No thank you Aeneas.

**Tobias**: Jeez.. while Wulfric drinks her tea, I am going to take this time to tell you all.. She does NOT own Harry Potter. Though I do hear her pray she did daily.

**Wulfric** : Oh shut it Tobias! I don't pray.. daily that is..

* * *

Harry walked the entire distance to the Headmaster's Office in little over five minutes. He had learned early on, that it was not good to keep his grandfather waiting. After saying the password, Harry went up the spiral steps and opened the door. He had been correct, Albus was waiting for him in the chair by the fire. Taking a deep breath, Harry walked over and sat in the chair beside the old man.

"Ah, Harry m'boy, so nice of you to join me here. Would you like a cup of tea, or perhaps cocoa?" asked Albus.

"No thank you. I was told you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I did tell Mr. Weasley that I would be giving you the same punishment, and that includes alerting myself. Now, you know fighting in the corridors is wrong, so I don't feel the need to really lecture you on that, unless you'd like me to."

"That's okay Granddad, " said Harry.

"Alright then, for fighting in the halls, besides your grandmother's detention you will be running errands for me your next free weekend."

"Okay, that sounds fair."

"Now then, onto a question I have for you Harry. Why did you not just stun Mr. Weasley and stop the fight there?" asked Albus looking at his grandson.

"I didn't because I learned at a young age, that truly fighting back made things worse," said Harry as a means of an explanation.

"The Dursley's didn't --"

Harry cut his grandfather off, " Besides a slap or shove here or there, no they did not. My cousin Dudley did though, his favorite sport was 'Harry Hunting'. I cannot tell you the amount of times I spent re-taping my glasses."

Albus pulled Harry over to him and onto his lap. Harry attempted to get up, but Albus had a firm grip on him, so he just decided to stay there.

"I am so sorry m'boy. If I only knew what I know now, things would have been different. You would have grown up here in the castle and you'd have all the family you could ever ask for, " said Albus.

"But Granddad, I do have all the family I could ever ask for," said Harry in a soft voice.

Albus adjusted his hold on his child and hugged him as Harry leaned into his grandfather's chest. Inhaling, he smelled the scents he always connected with his grandfather, lemon and mint. Harry loved his grandfather's hugs because he felt so safe and loved.

Albus looked at the teen in his arms and wished that he would have known these sorts of things that fateful night. He had fallen in love with the boy from the moment he saw him the day he was born. Those green eyes had held such mischief, and he knew there was to be a new Marauder in eleven years, which was confirmed after Harry's first year..

They remained in the comfortable silence until Harry remembered tonight was the night McGonagall usually came and played chess with his grandfather.

"Granddad?"

"Yes m'boy?" said Albus.

"Don't you have a chess game to lose tonight?"

"Ah, I had forgotten, but I am not losing it tonight. Would you like to sit with us tonight and watch me beat Minerva?"

"I'd love to, that is if you could beat her. You don't mind if I stay?" asked Harry.

"Of course not. Remember what I told you, she has to learn to share me," said Albus his eyes twinkling bright.

Minerva arrived a few minutes later, and was happy to have Harry join them by the fire. As usual, her chess pieces ran around the board, finally cornering Dumbledore's king. The scowl on his face was enough to send Minerva and Harry into laughter.

"Oh quit acting like a sullen schoolboy Albus, you played better than you usually do."

Harry broke out into a smile, and then stood up.

"I think it might be time for bed. Goodnight Gram. Goodnight Granddad. I love you both."

Minerva hugged Harry and kissed his forehead murmuring her goodnights. Albus then hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head before murmuring in his ear, " I love you Harry, my pride, my joy."

Harry walked into his room with a small smile, until he remembered the day's events. Within a few short minutes, he was back in the gloomy mood he was in before he had his detention.

He paced his room for over an hour, and after he thought Albus had went to bed, he rolled up his sleeve. Sitting on his bed, he closed his eyes and focused on his magic. He did not want to overdo it again and when he was done, he had three shallow cuts.

Harry was too tired then to even get under the covers or change his clothes. When Albus looked in on him ten minutes later, that's how he found him, asleep on top of everything. He walked over just to check on him when he saw the black of Harry's robes appeared damp along his forearm. Gently Albus pulled the sleeve up and saw the cuts. He cleaned the cuts but did not fully heal them, as that was Harry's choice to make.

Grabbing a pair of Harry's nightclothes, Albus dressed him for bed. After watching him sleep there for another minute, he decided he wasn't leaving him alone, so he picked him up and carried him over to his own room. Laying him on the bed, he tucked him in under the warm covers.

After changing into his own nightclothes, Albus got in beside Harry, and almost chuckled the way Harry decided to fall asleep, was with one hand grasping Albus's beard. Pulling him closer, Albus allowed himself to drift off into sleep, talking about what Harry had done would happen come morning.

* * *

a/n : There, chapter 34.. and theres family moments and a small relapse.. just a small one... _for now.. _and yes that's for one special reviewer.. I'm not sure what all is happening in thirty five yet.. because well I havent put any thoughts at all towards it at all yet.

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias**: Make me!

**Wulfric** : You know I will!

_(Wulfric slaps a silencing charm on Tobias)_

**Wulfric **: See! I told you I would. Aeneas!

**Aeneas**: Yes Master?

**Wulfric** : Could you get me my Gryffindor Pitchfork please?

**Aeneas**: Of course sir.

**Wulfric**: Thank you. It's time to gather up from other reviewers..


	35. The Next Morning

**Tobias:** Man Wulfric I almost thought you forgot what was fanfiction!

**Wulfric**: You shut up Tobias, or you're getting put in a room all by yourself.

**Tobias**: What? Come on, you were gone for almost a week!

_(Wulfric waves her wand at Tobias muttering something. A pink cloud surrounds him.)_

**Tobias**: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!

**Wulfric**: Turned it Pink. Now everyone.. once again I state.. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

As Harry work up, he realized he was sleeping next to someone. Opening one eye, he saw the scarlet and gold bedcoverings of his Grandfather's bed. Harry realized this meant his granddad checked up on him and noticed the cuts. He made to slip out of bed, but an arm around his chest held him in the bed.

"Thinking of sneaking out of bed are we?" came the slightly awake voice beside him.

Harry didn't wish to answer his grandfather so he remained silent.

"Harry, I'm not angry, you know that. I was worried about you, and did not want you to be alone. Why did you not come to me m'boy?" asked Albus softly.

"I-I- I do not know granddad. When you called my your pride, your joy I didn't want to disappoint you by needing help I suppose," said Harry so softly Albus almost missed it.

"Harry, child, look at me."

Slowly Harry rolled over and looked at his grandfather's face. There was no anger, no disappointment in his eyes, only concern and love.

"Nothing you do could ever make you look any less in my eyes. No matter what happens m'boy you will always be my pride and my joy. I want you to remember that, so that you can bring anything you need to me."

"I'll try harder than I have granddad. I love you."

As Harry stated that, he hugged his grandfather hard, and was happy to recieve it back with just as much strength.

"Come along m'boy you must be hungry and your grandmother mentioned something about chocolate frogs last night," said Albus.

Harry jumped out of the bed and looked like a little kid on Christmas as he spun in the hall and down to his room.

"Keep it down out there!" came the muffled sleepy cry from Draco's room.

"Sorry mate!"

Albus got his things together and got ready for the day. He knew he should talk more with Harry, but at the moment it seemed all was well. He would just have to watch him more carefully now.

"Are you ready Granddad?" came Harry's voice from the hall.

"Yes m'boy. Let's head down to breakfast together. Is Draco not joining us?"

"He's still sleeping, he said he might be down in a bit," Harry answered.

"Alright then."

They walked down in silence, and when they reached the Hall, the silence continued. The looks on the faces of the people already in here were the looks of worry and saddness. Albus hoped beyond hope that whatever happened did not add strain onto his already burdened grandson.

* * *

a/n: sorry guys.. i've been really.. down shall we say.. and people and email doesnt always help .. along with the review i just got like.. today.. though .. those people dont matter.. just my über loyal reviewers and readers, and I appologize greatly to you all.. I didn't mean to not visit for such a time.. but I kind of needed it too.. I know this chapter is short.. but oh well.. I needed to get something across as I work out the finer details.. I'll _try _to get the next chapter up in 5ish days.. but i cannot promise anything.. especially with how things have been.. But I Absolutely LOVE you guys.. well not flamers.. but the rest I do.

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias**: PINK!

**Wulfric**: Yes pink. I know you detest it.. therefore you have it.

_(Tobias trys to reverse the spell)_

**Tobias**: WHY WONT IT WORK!

**Wulfric** : It won't work till I have at least chapter fourty done, or until I decide I'm tired of seeing you with pink hair.


	36. Dealing With Weasley

**Wulfric**: Aeneas!

**Aeneas**: Yes Master Wulfric?

**Wulfric**: Do you know where Tobias is?

**Aeneas**: Yes Master Wulfric, Tobias is in the one bathroom trying to dye his hair the muggle way.

**Wulfric**: Ahh, thank you. Now readers, you all know this, since I state it each chapter.. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Albus opened the door to find Harry sitting on the edge of his bed. When Albus sat down beside him Harry glanced up for a minute before looking at his lap. That quick glance allowed Albus to see that in those emerald green orbs of his grandson selfcontrol was fighting.

"Harry, look at me child," said Albus softly.

Slowly Harry raised his head, but he didn't look at Albus. Instead he placed his head against the man's chest and withheld a sob. Albus rubbed his back in calming circles while murmuring soft gentle words in his ear. After a few moments Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry I left the Hall. I know I'm stronger than this. I have to be stronger than this, I mean, I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and I have to face Voldemort at some point in time, and therefore I have to be brave. Even if I wasn't who I am, I'm a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are strong, brave people."

"Even strong, brave Gryffindors need help at times," said Albus.

"Yes, they do. Before this year, I was part of the inseperatble trio. That was broken, and instead I found a friend in my once most hated person besides Voldemort. Before this year, I was a lonely kid during the summers and holidays seeing as I did not have a family. Now, I've got a grandfather, the greatest one I could ever ask for I might add, and a grandmother that somehow fell in love with the crazy coot my grandfather is, and I know they'll always be there for me."

"That's right Harry, we will be here no matter what. Even after you graduate, you are welcome here at anytime for Hogwarts is your home."

"I know Granddad, and maybe when I've graduated, I'll come back and take up the jinxed Defense post. If I can survive Voldemort as many times as I have, then a jinxed job should be a walk in the park," said Harry.

Albus gave a small smile to the teen in front of him. The teen that was forced to grow up long before he should have, and yet he was still a caring soul to those he loved.

They sat there for another minute or two, before the bell rang for classes to start. Harry jumped off his bed and made to rush out the door.

"Harry," Albus called.

"Yea Granddad?"

"You're not an Heir of Gryffindor for nothing."

Harry stopped and thought a minute before he remembered, he could apparate within Hogwarts as long as there was a need.

"Thanks Granddad!" exclaimed Harry before he disappeared. Albus just chuckled and headed into his office to work on the amount of paperwork building there.

Later in the day when Harry got to Transfigurations he heard Ron staging a loud converstation about something or other. From the expression on his face, it had to of been about this morning.

"I mean why would he have left if he had nothing to do with it?" said Ron.

Harry sat in his seat willing Ron to just shut up, but he kept getting louder.

"See, if I was in his shoes, I would have taken care of this years ago."

At that statement, Harry snapped. He remembered what his grandfather and what Minerva had told him about fighting back. Yes, he would be in trouble, but it would show Ron he was tired of the games.

"Tell me Ron, how many times have you seen Voldemort?"

"What does that matter Scarhead?"

"Because you do not know fear until you are looking him in the face, seeing his snake-like features," said Harry in a cold voice.

"Oooh, I don't know fear because I've never met the man that you're so intent on destroying one of these days. I bet you could have beaten him our first year, but you probably made some sort of deal with him!"

At this point Harry could feel his magic almost pulsing in his veins. He didn't know how much longer he could control it.

"I lost my godfather thanks to his followers. Why would I have ever made a deal with him when death follows his wake!"

"Hell if I know, probably to make everything look good."

Harry couldn't listen to him anymore. Within three hand movements, Ron was silenced, tied to his chair, and had frilly flowers sprouting from ears. It was at this point that Professor McGonagall made her presence known.

"Mr. Potter, you know I will have to assign detention and twenty five points from Gryffindor for this."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry as he took his seat.

"Very well then, let's begin."

* * *

a/n: Oh my god.. I actually have this written by the time i gave you guys.. GO ME! Okay.. I've been getting alot more reviews per chapter.. and I'm really liking it.. I think I had like 14 this time.. that's a new high.. One review stands out in my mind though and I have to say this.. Barby-Black.. thanks you gave me a bit of an ego boost and I needed that.. until next chapter, and I'm not saying when I'll have it up, because I have two stories now.

Wulfric.

* * *

Wulfric: Oh Tobias..

**Tobias**: What?

**Wulfric**: Acting like a muggle are we?

**Tobias**: How did you know that!

**Wulfric**: Aeneas.

_(Tobias mutters foul things under his breath..)_

**Wulfric**: Be nice, or I'll make that pink hair stay till Chapter Fifty!


	37. Detention with Twin Quirks

**Tobias: **WULFRIC! There ya are old buddy!

**Wulfric: **Yea Tobias?

**Tobias**: I've missed you!

**Wulfric**: I missed being around..

**Tobias**: So you've got a chapter finally?

**Wulfric**: Yep. And you all know this for a fact by now, I Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

Professor McGonagall called Harry up to her desk as the bell rang.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Mr. Potter, since you were bent on hexing Mr. Weasley, you will be serving detention with myself tonight. Be here at seven o'clock and don't be late."

Nodding his head Harry replied, " Yes ma'am."

He headed out of the classroom, to find Ron standing there trying to overhear what was going on. Ignoring him, Harry walked down to lunch and ate quickly before he headed to Potions.

Snape was treating Harry better than he had before, but he still had an appearence to keep up; which meant that Harry's potions were sabatoged at times, but he still got the marks he deserved. This was the reason that Harry's Forgetfulness Antidote was pink, instead of the purple it should have been.

"Mr. Potter-Dumbledore, do tell me how one can mess up a simple antidote."

Harry knew he was baiting him, so they'd keep appearences, so he answered, " I do not know sir."

"Pity, seems fame isn't everything. I want a two rolls of parchment on how you screwed up, and what you should have done instead."

"Yes Sir."

The bell rang for classes and Harry went up to his rooms before dinner. His grandfather wasn't around, but there was an owl flitting around the room.

"Come here, and I'll at least get the letter off you, seeing as I'm not Dumbledore, or the one you want for that matter."

The owl looked at Harry a almost dive bombed him. Harry moved out of the way and laughed, "You're a hyperactive one aren't you?"

As Harry removed the letter he noticed it wasn't addressed to Albus, but to him. Opening the letter he recongized the dual handwriting instantly.

_Hiya Harry,_

_**As you can tell Fred here decided he wanted to be the one to write first--**_

_Shut up George, anyways Harry, we've heard from Mum about your problem with little prat._

_**And we thought we could help you out.**_

_You see, we have a new hair dye product._

_**And we need a tester.**_

_Little Ron's hair would look perfect pink, for a week_

_**At least.**_

_Yes, we've enclosed some of the dye for a test **(preferably tonight) **and all you have to do, is mix it in with his drink, simple as that._

_**If you can't get close enough to him, have Ginny do it..**_

_She's been aching at a chance to do something to him, because of everything he's done to you, and his summer behavior._

_**Which was worse than how we are when we're in 'mean funny moods'**_

_Which isn't all the time, just with some Slytherins, _

_**Speaking of Slytherins, we heard about you and Draco getting along, **_

_Nice one Harry, you are a good guy._

_**Beyond all of that, we're happy you and Dumbledore are a family, you deserve a nice one.**_

_Our family **(beyond Ron) **still love you, so we're around too, so WRITE.. Well that's what mum says anyways._

_**But yea, time is money and we sadly need to wrap this up.**_

_So you have the dye and directions, and that seems to be it._

_**Just tell Dumbledore and McGonagall "Hello" from us.**_

_Yes, can't forget McGonagall._

_**She caught us a few too many times,**_

_and then took us to Dumbledore,_

_**Who laughed, **_

_but then still gave us detention._

_**Ah well, good times.**_

_Talk to you soon Harry._

_Fred_

_**George**_

Harry looked at the letter a moment, and decided he would try out the dye on Ron. He grabbed the capsule it was in and ran off to find Ginny, making sure he took the letter with him.

When he got to the Entrance Hall he spied Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"Yea Harry?"

"Could I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure," she said as she followed him to an empty classroom.

Harry explained the plan to her, and she readily agreed.

"The twins are right, he'll look perfect with pink hair. It's to last a week isn't it?"

"Yep. We'd better get to dinner. Thanks Ginny."

"Anytime Harry," she said leading the way into the Hall.

Ginny waited until Ron was completely immersed in a conversation with Dean about the Cannons to slip the dye in his drink. After arguing with Dean, Ron grabbed his pumpkin juice and drank it hurriedly. The effect was almost immediate. The few long strands of hair that were always in Ron's face, turned neon pink from the roots to the ends.

"What the bloody hell!" screamed Ron.

The entire Hall turned their heads to see what the Gryffindor was yelling about. When they noticed his once red hair had been turned a neon pink they bursted into laughter.

"POTTER-DUMBLEDORE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ron screamed, but Harry was already gone. He had a detention to get to anyways.

Upon entering McGonagall's Office, he saw her looking at him from behind her desk.

"Harry, did you have anything to do with the changing of Mr. Weasley's hair."

"No, the twins did. Who say hello by the way."

"What?"

"Never mind, what am I doing tonight?"

"I want you to rearrange these books, and then wash the boards clean. After you are finished you may go to bed."

After finally finishing his detention, Harry headed back to his rooms. Before he did any of his homework he pulled a piece of parchment out and wrote a letter to the twins.

_Fred, George,_

_Thanks for the letter, sorry I haven't been writing I've been kept a bit busy. The dye worked like a charm, Ginny was happy to help out. It turned his Weasley hair pink, but not just pink, extreme neon pink. The entire hall saw it and laughed. So that stuff will last a week? Awesome._

_Glad to see your shop is doing well, and if you need anything else tested, you know where to send it._

_I've got to run before Granddad comes back and questions me about Ron's hair._

_I'll write soon,_

_Harry

* * *

_

a/n : Okay, I disappeared on this story for a month, I know, I'm sorry. Things haven't been good at all for me, I lost a good friend in a car accident at the end of October, and then the usual things compounding kinda took all my creativity out of me. But you can rant and rave at me for not updating, I deserve it. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but i've got 6 days off, so I should at least get somewhere with it.

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias**: I'm sorry about him ya know.

**Wulfric**: I know.

**Tobias**: Anything I can do?

**Wulfric**: Yea, give me ideas for what to do next chapter.

**Tobias**: I can do that!

_(Tobias basically runs Wulfric over)_

**Wulfric** : _(Laughing) _You don't need to be so anxious!


	38. Brave Souls

**Tobias:** WULFRIC!

**Wulfric:** What? Did you miss me?

**Tobias**: Only a whole bunch!  
**Wulfric**: Wonderful, you want 40 so your hair becomes normal again don't you?

**Tobias**: Maybe.

**Wulfric**: Joy. Anyways guys, I still don't own Harry Potter, so yea. Just the twisted plot is mine.

* * *

Albus walked into his rooms about five minutes after Harry sent his letter off to the twins. He had to admit, that Harry's turning of Mr. Weasley's hair pink did have a very nice touch, but he wondered where he got the idea for that one. Yea, Harry got into trouble at times, but rarely did he think something like that up on his own.

"I'll just ask him in the morning," Albus said to himself as he headed off to his room to get ready for bed.

That night, as Harry lay in bed sleeping Voldemort decided that it was time to lead another raid on a muggle town. Calling out orders he sat in his chair smiling in a small vile turn of his mouth. That was how Harry saw him when he realized that this was no dream, but one of Voldie's master "plans".

"Great," though Harry. " I get to see death and destruction, oh boy."

Voldemort was commanding his Death Eaters to not leave one single muggle alive and to have fun and be merry. Some of the sights that Harry saw made him sick to his stomach. When Voldemort walked towards one house in particular, Harry wanted nothing less than to pull himself from where he was. For some reason he couldn't and could do nothing besides follow the vile man in. There on the floor surrounded by Death Eaters were two people who Harry felt he should know.

"So, here we are two simple muggles like yourself and yet you have spellbooks within your house. You are parents of a mudblood then aren't you?"

"You're that evil bastard that we've been told about," said the man.

"I suppose I have been called that, but you know I more like the title of greatest wizard known to man," replied Voldemort smoothly.

"You're nothing by a snake!" cried the woman. "Our daughter's headmaster is more of a wizard than you."

"It's not just her headmaster my dear wife," the man said not breaking eye contact with Voldemort. "Her best friend has already beaten this creature in the past. Hasn't he?"

There was cold fury in Voldemort's eyes as this man stood up to him. Before he raised his wand to cast the killing curse, Harry realized who these people were. These were Hermione's parents, and here they were unafraid to die.

"You know, you'll be making your daughter an orphan now," came a silky voice from under one of the masks. Harry strained to listen to him, but did not recongize the voice, so he figured that it was a new recruit.

The man stood up and turned to where the voice came from. "Our daughter knows we love her, and we always will weither we are here or not. She will never be alone, she has friends and family in the Wizarding World, and she will be taken care of. I am not afraid of you, not in the slightest."

By this time Voldemort was growing tired of listening to this man, and raised his wand twice killing both people. "Come now, let us leave."

Harry walked over to where the Granger's laid, and closed their eyes. "Thank you, not many people, especially muggles have the courage to stand up to that snake face." With that, the vision dissolved and Harry opened his eyes to find his Grandfather sitting on the edge of his bed with a worried expression on his face. Harry did not think as he launched himself into his grandfather and held on for dear life.

"It's okay Harry, I've got you," Albus said softly. "You're alright, you're with me." After a bit, he was finally able to lay back, but kept ahold of Albus's dressing gown as if he were afraid that he would disappear.

"There there, that's better now. I take it that Tom visited you, would you like to tell me what you saw?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before he spoke. He described the raid at first like any other raid, when he got to the part about Hermione's parents, he choked up a bit.

"Harry, child, did you know the people?" Albus asked gently.

"Y-yes Granddad. Voldemort killed Hermione's parents."

* * *

a/n: well dang... I've been gone for a VERY long time.. oops.. I've had major writers block on this one.. so I'm just happy I got it up and out there.. finally.. so don't kill me.. hope you enjoy this and still remember what it was like with me updating like every other day.. doubtful that will resume, but still fond memories.. oh, and uh sorry this is short, but be happy that it's even out.

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias**: Well I really did miss you too.

**Wulfric**: I know.

**Tobias**: I saw your other fic was being updated but not this one.

**Wulfric:** Sorry, that one was easier to write, but I finally got a chapter up here.

**Tobias:** I think you need a pitchfork for another story.

**Wulfric:** Yea, I think so..

_(Wulfric wanders off to find her treasured Gryffindor pitchfork.)_


	39. Breaking the News

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Breaking the News

**Tobias:** Oh My God! WULFRIC!

_(Tobias jumps all over Wulfric)_

**Wulfric:** Miss me much?

**Tobias: **Only a heck of a lot!

**Wulfric:** Well I'm at least here for this chapter. Guys, you all know the drill, I don't own any of this.. I especially can't since the Sixth Book.. no way in hell I could have written that.. _thing.

* * *

_

Harry walked down to breakfast the next morning with a slow step. Hermione was right outside the Great Hall waiting for him a smile on her face. Since a couple weeks ago, she had really cleared her head and was back to the normal Hermione. Harry and her were even thinking of sliding back into a relationship, and Harry hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't be completely crushed with the news he and Albus had to give.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hey Hermione, Granddad wants you to come up to his office. Do you want to grab a bite to eat before ?" Harry asked, trying to put on a semicheerful face.

"That's okay, unless you are hungry."

"No, I'm not exactly hungry. Want an escort?" Harry said in a charming voice while offering his arm.

"Anytime," Hermione replied, taking the offered arm. As they made their way up the steps Professor McGonagall watched them acend and whispered, "Ten points to Gryffindor for not allowing her to think there is something wrong, at least not yet."

When Harry and Hermione reached the gargoyle that guarded the office Harry decided to lift her spirits just a bit before they headed up. "Betcha can't guess Granddad's new password."

"Um.. Cockroach Clusters?"

"Nah."

Hermione got a calculating look on her face before she listed off a few more candies, " Acid Pops? No. Lemon Drops? Nah. Chocolate Frogs? Darn it."

"Give up yet?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I could stand here and list candy all day, but you're standing there and you know it."

"Ice Mice," Harry said turning to the gargoyle. With a wink, it moved aside allowing enterance. Harry offered his arm again and they headed up the stairs.

Albus did not wish to have to deliver the news he was about to. He hated to tell his students that members of their families, especially parents, were killed. This one was going to be even harder, since Harry had witnessed the entire act of hate in his vision from Voldemort.

He was awakened from his musings by his office door opening and Harry leading Hermione in. "Ah, Harry thank you for bringing Ms. Granger up. Please, take a seat, I have some news I need to share with you."

"What is it sir?"

"Have you seen a Daily Prophet yet this morning?" Hermione shook her head, and Albus continued, "Well there was an attack last night, one the Order did not know about. I do not know how to tell you this, but your parents were killed in that attack."

Hermione let out a small sob, as she asked, "D-Did they s-suffer?"

"No Ms. Granger, they did not."

Turning to Harry she asked her next question, "Did y-you see the a-attack?"

Nodding his head Harry answered, "Yes, I did. They weren't afraid to die, they told Voldemort, even if he killed them their daughter would be loved and cared for in the Wizarding World. And they were right, we won't let anything happen to you. We love you... I love you."

Hermione jumped out of her seat and into Harry, holding him as she cried for the loss of her parents. Albus came around his desk and embraced them both, giving all the comfort that he could. When Hermione had finally cried all that she could, she fell asleep in Harry's arms.

"Should I take her into Draco's old room?" Harry asked his grandfather. Draco had moved in with Severus about two weeks ago, but him and Harry were still close.

"Yes, I'll alert the teachers that she'll be missing classes. I take it you'd like to stay as well?" Albus asked the teen in front of him.

"If that's alright sir. I'll go and get my assignments then work on them," Harry started before Albus held up a hand.

"You just put her to bed, I'll get both of you your assignments, " Albus told him.

"Thank you."

Harry carried her into Draco's old room, which had changed back into the room she stayed in during the summer and tucked her into the bed. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he went back into the office where Dumbledore had just finished informing the teachers that Hermione would be absent.

" I have your assignments. Would you like me to teach you the transfiguration lesson?"

"Please, I think I remember her telling us we were starting animal to animal transformations," Harry replied.

"That's correct, open your book to page 276 and read the first two paragraphs and tell me what you think." Harry set on his task, and after he finished he looked up at Dumbledore. "Well?"

"It says that this is one of the first things in the bigger picture of the animagus transformation, and that there's no set incantation. It's more of imagining and manipulating your magic to do the required task, hence one has to have greater control of their own magic," Harry answered.

"Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor for that answer. Do you think you can do the magic required?"

"We'll have to see by trial and error."

Albus smiled as he went around to his desk and brought out a black kitten from a small basket. "Why don't you try turning this kitten into a puppy?"

Harry thought a moment before he asked, "What kind of puppy? Wouldn't it be easier to do the transformation if you knew all the details about what you were turning the kitten into?"

"Correct Harry. How about we start with a Golden Retriever puppy?"

"Okay," Harry said as he began concentrating on all the details he knew about that breed of dog. When he thought he had it, he tapped his wand on the kitten's head and willed his magic to change it. To his surprise, in the next moment there was a puppy in his lap. It wasn't exactly golden, it was darker, but it was defintely a puppy. "I did it!"

"Yes you did, now change it back," Albus directed. As he watched Harry turn the kitten back, he remembered how much he enjoyed being in the classroom. It was nice to have a chance to actually teach again. Harry and Albus continued to work on Transfigurations for sometime, until Harry finally got the hang of transforming one animal into a different animal.

"What's my assignment for Defense?"

"Well, you don't have to practice that one."

"Why not sir?" asked Harry.

"Patronus Charms."

They worked on the other parts of Harry's work, and broke for lunch when Albus called a house elf to deliver them lunch. Hermione still had not awoken yet, but Albus expected her to wake before dinner. After lunch, they worked on Charms which was a review almost for Harry, since he had used half of the charms during the Triwizard Tournament.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts Harry?" Albus asked when they finished up the lessons.

"I'm not sure. I may play Quidditch, but I don't know about that one. Sir, what do you need to do to be able to teach ?"

"Thinking of becoming a teacher?"

"Yes sir, after teaching the D.A. last year, I really began to enjoy watching students like Neville get spells they hadn't before. I liked being able to give them the confidence to do well in things. I was so proud of them last year, " answered Harry.

"And I was proud of you."

"You were?"

"Very much so Harry," began Albus. "The name alone made me proud, but to see students from three different houses working together to learn Defense, and broadening their studies outside of a class under the direction of another student, made me even prouder if that is possible."

Harry blushed a bit before walking over to hug the older man. " I love you Granddad."

"And I love you Harry James Godric Orion Potter - Dumbledore, " replied Albus, hugging Harry back.

" I love the both of you, " came a soft voice from the door separating the personal quarters from the office. Hermione walked over to the pair where she was pulled into a warm comfortable hug.

When they broke, she looked at the two of them and asked, "Now what happens to me?"

* * *

a/n: my god.. i was gone for.. FOREVER.. wow.. I apologize many many times, and I deserve to be burnt at the stake. But, I did come back.. I mean there is "Guardianship".. and I've done well for two days with that one... And with this one, I am still contemplating rewriting a handful of chapters and adding one here and there.. I hope there are still some of you out there reading this..

And I just ask one thing from you all... Please do not give me reviews that just say "UPDATE".. I hate those.. they're quite irritating.. Thank you.

Wulfric

* * *

OH!And Guys, I did a little rewriting from 3 - 37ish.. not like huge amounts, but it made the story flow just a little bit better, I just wanted to let you all know that.

* * *

**Tobias:** So what have you been up to old buddy?

**Wulfric:** Started a new story.. Guardianship.. and ended up with someone more annoying than you.

**Tobias:** WHAT!

**Wulfric: **Yea, Phoenix is worse than you...

_(Tobias is in shock..)_

**Wulfric:** Well I gotta grab a pitchfork..

_(Wulfric grabs her favorite Gryffindor Pitchfork and heads out the door..)_


	40. Picking Up Some Pieces

**Tobias**: Hey!! My hair is normal again!

**Wulfric** : I had told you it would be again in Chapter Forty.

**Tobias**: Yay!!

**Wulfric**: Hey, you wanna give this disclaimer? I need to take care of a couple of things..

**Tobias**: Sure! Everyone, I know our dear old Wulfie had like, forgotten all about us here with this fic, but here's a chapter... she's finally gotten back to us all.. so you know the drill.. She does not own Harry Potter!

* * *

"What do you mean, what happens to you?" Harry asked.

"I-I mean, I can't just stay here and.." Hermione started but Albus cut her off.

"Of course you can stay here. Hogwarts is open to all her students in their times of need, no matter if there are rules about students spending the summer holidays here, you may stay here."

"A-are you sure, sir?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I am sure," replied Albus. " I would not have said it if I did not mean it Ms. Granger. You can stay as long as you want and need to."

"Thank you. I think I need to go and be in the library for a little while. I'll see you both later," she said as she slid from the office, closing the door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay Granddad?" Harry asked the older man who was looking at his now closed office door.

"Eventually she'll be okay. It'll just take some time Harry, be there for her when she needs you."

"Yes sir."

Albus looked at his grandson over his glasses, giving him a sweeping look. "What about you, are you going to be okay?"

Harry waited a moment before nodding his head. "Yes Granddad. I'll be okay, I need to be strong for Hermione."

Albus smiled at the teen in front of him, he knew that in time Harry wouldn't always blame himself for everything that went wrong in the world.

"Um Granddad, I think I'm going to go out and fly for a little bit. Is that okay?" Harry asked pulling Albus from his musings.

"Go on Harry, go relax for a bit."

"Thanks," Harry said as he headed out the door, his Firebolt in hand.

Albus walked around to his desk and sat down, looking over the paperwork that needed to be done. However, he didn't start working he went back to his thoughts about his grandson.

"Summer was when I found out my dear boy was hurting himself, literally inflicting pain upon himself. As shocking as it was, I can't help but be surprised that he didn't resort to that sooner. I've seen older and wiser break underneath strain less than what he's been through. That just proves to me how strong he really is on the inside," the old man thought with a small nod of his head, causing one tear to roll down his face.

" I can't help but think I haven't been the best person for him during these years. I could have read the signs sooner, or just opened my eyes and ears and listened to him. I did get caught up in loving him too much, and that caused me to miss some things. Harry has told me he forgives me for that, but I cannot forgive myself for failing him. I failed him the moment I laid him upon that doorstep. How could I have been so foolish? Why did I not listen to Minerva? Why did I not bring him to his home, his real home, Hogwarts. Why am I such a blind old man?" Albus said softly to himself. By this point Albus had put his head in his hands, not noticing that there was another person in the room with him.

"You are a blind old man because you love and care for Harry," came Minerva's soft voice from in front of him. Albus jumped at the sound of her voice, causing her to give a weak smile.

"How much did you overhear?"

"I came in about the time where you were talking about reading the signs sooner. Albus, you know Harry has hidden his emotions for a long time now. You probably wouldn't have been able to see them sooner even if you wanted to. I'll admit I didn't see him, but then again I love the boy too. Don't beat yourself up Albus. You are good for him, look at how far he's come since this summer," Minerva said softly.

Albus sat there, thinking about what she just said when he heard her continue. "He hasn't hurt himself in awhile, and he smiles more than he had. He's not afraid to tell you when he's feeling horrible, and he's not the shy boy he was when he came here. He's intelligent, and he could be smarter than Hermione if he really put himself forward. Also, he's driven and when he makes you proud, he's so happy with himself. He loves you, and you've given him the family he's always wanted. Remember that Albus." With that being said she slipped from the office to leave the older wizard to his thoughts.

"I wonder if Harry knows he makes me proud every time he calls me Granddad, brightens my day, or even just smiles?"

Harry didn't come back in till late, he'd spent some time thinking as he flew around the castle. He had flown by his Grandfather's office a couple times to see the older man just sitting there, lost in thought. He had smiled when he saw that, because Albus was always getting lost in thought, but then again so did Harry at times.

The pair had been sitting near the fire later that night after dinner when Albus looked over at Harry and said, " You know you make me proud right?"

"What?" asked Harry not sure if he had heard Albus right or not.

"You make me proud. You always have, ever since you were young. You don't even have to do anything special to make me proud. Just you being yourself Harry, makes me proud. I don't want you to worry about the war to the point where you end up feeling guilty. I want you to be happy."

"What about everything with Voldemort and my destiny and --"

"Harry, when the time comes for that to happen you'll be ready. You won't get there any faster by driving yourself insane. You will learn what you need to, and you don't need to push yourself to the very edge for that to happen."

"But what if I'm not ready when the fight needs to take place?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

"Harry, m'boy, you are my grandson. You will be ready, and I will be there with you every step that you need me to be. I'm always going to be with you and I'm always going to be there to help you, to teach you, and most importantly to love you. You need not worry about this war, you can take care of that when it's time. But you can also get married, have a family, and be the person you want to be. Everything you do makes me proud, and makes me love you even more."

Harry smiled as he listened to Albus. He knew now that no matter what happened, Albus was going to be there. They would make it though this war, the headmaster was sure of it, and afterwards life would be sweet. People wouldn't have to worry about this growing evil named Voldemort, and maybe people wouldn't be afraid to say the creature's name. In time, people wouldn't need to fear all that they had to fear now.

Albus smiled as he saw his grandson, his own child, smile. He knew what he was thinking, and he agreed with him one hundred percent. Albus was going to make sure Harry was ready for everything that would lie in his way, and the older man knew that Harry would rise above all challenges placed in front of him.

Most importantly both of them knew they would always have a person to love within each other.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay people.. I think this is the end of the road for this fic.. I've looked back and read what I had written and then went "Dang.. I suck." .. but that's my own opinion, because I am very critical of myself... if you haven't guessed that from all the before and after convos between myself and Tobias, then now you know. I can't believe I had started this over a year ago, and then sucked about getting updates up and out.. so I've sat here the last two days and worked hard and wrote this chapter.. If you don't like how it's ended.. then tough. There may be a sequel... awhile down the road cause I still have 2 more fics that i need to finish... one being like this one that hasnt been updated in like ever.. plus plot bunnies are evil and ruin me with oneshot & songfic ideas..

But thanks guys.. it means a lot for all of you to put up with me.. you've put up with my bad writing.. and horrible updating skills.. and just everything.. Thank You. You are the ones who kept this story going.. not me.. cause you gave me the motivation to keep typing.. even when my fingers were killing me.. So I thank you.

Wulfric.

* * *

**Tobias**: I didn't know you were finishing this one...

**Wulfric**: Yea, I didn't know either till I wrote this chapter..

**Tobias**: I'm sad to see this one finished...

**Wulfric**: Nah, don't be.. We've had some great times, and plus you live in Guardianship too..

**Tobias**: I know that.. but this is where I first appeared.

**Wulfric**: And that's what makes it special... People connect you with me.. and me with you..

**Tobias**: True..

**Wulfric**: This fic gave me the courage to keep posting here too.. and with you always around it gave me a chance to explain things to people without really saying anything.. and plus we got to be funny and entertaining while being us.. that also makes this special..


End file.
